Collateral Love (Joshaya)
by bblossom
Summary: When you're a freshman in college, there's always the expectation of it being the best years of your life. However, it can also be the most emotional, and Maya Hart learns this first-hand the moment she realizes her feelings for a boy she meets at a coffee shop.
1. Chapter 1

Collateral Love

Chapter One | **Beginning**.

 _ **W**_ _hen something feels too good to be true, it usually always is. We call it wishful thinking, and it's one of the countless disappointments every human being is bound to face in their life at one point or another. You can't help not understanding the circumstances, but at the same time, you like the way things are; how everything seems like dominos just falling into place._

 _It's like falling into a routine and being paranoid every second of every day for the unexpected. You become accustomed to how things are_ _ **supposed**_ _to be, which sometimes makes it difficult to handle the curve ball that's been thrown your way, while constantly asking yourself:_ _ **is this the right decision?**_

 _They say every choice you make affects your future, even tiny seemingly irrelevant ones like what shoes to wear with your outfit, and it wasn't until I met_ _ **them**_ _that I realized I was not ready for what's about to come._

It's another normal Tuesday afternoon like it is for me every week, and by this time after school when all my classes are done and over with, I stroll over to the campus bookstore for no apparent reason other than to be alone.

Growing up, I've never been too particularly fond of school, high school or otherwise, and that's because school is nothing but a place for people to be categorized into certain social groups, and possibly feeling bad about themselves because they're not considered society's definition of 'cool' or 'popular.' I'm now in college, and I've spent most of the time alone because I'm terrible at making friends. Although, make no mistake, this isn't a pity party.

I pick an empty table in the _Think Coffee_ section of the bookstore, dropping my bag down onto the floor near my feet, and reaching inside until I find my sketchbook, which is filled to the brim of either useless, unfinished, or elaborated drawings. I then grab my pencil case along with my headphones to help drown out all the noise surrounding me, and hopelessly trying to concentrate as I gently glide the tip of my pencil against the thin sheet of paper.

I know I should be focusing on the loads of homework that's been given to me by my professors for the week, but when the options are either creating art or using a formula to find the solution to a random math problem, then art will always win. Nevertheless, I can't help getting this strange feeling like there's a presence nearby just watching me, and I slowly look up until I'm staring into a pair of unfamiliar blue eyes.

The subtle smirk on his lips is friendly, while the look he's giving me seems to be a mixture of interest and curiosity, and I closely gaze at the rest of his appearance.

He has a smooth and fair skin complexion that's in contrast to his dark brown hair and eyebrows, while the top half of his body is also worth taking note of.

From his palpable biceps to his rippled chest, there's no questioning how attractive he is. I then read the name tag openly displayed on his uniform shirt—Josh, and soon looking down to notice the other thing that's in front of me that wasn't there when first sitting down at the table.

I leer at the guy questionably. " _Josh_ , is it?"

"That's me." He continues to smile, and it's starting to give me butterflies. Is there something stuck in my teeth, or is my hair standing up? I wish I didn't care, but he's making it extremely difficult not to. I then tense up by the next thing he says.

"I'm actually supposed to be working, but I got distracted by this beautiful girl that just walked in," he tells me, and I blatantly look around as if I don't know who he's talking about when it's actually obvious considering I'm the only girl around. Although, beautiful isn't really the word I'd used.

I look at Josh coyly. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," he nods, "and I thought I'd give her something just for showing up."

Josh points at the chocolate glazed donut and iced coffee on the table in between us, and it's like I've temporarily lost the ability and will to speak.

My tongue feels dry as I open my mouth to reply. "Thanks, but I didn't order this."

"I know you didn't, but take it anyway." I don't say anything, but I guess he can decipher from my facial expression that I'm still unsure about this. "Don't worry, it's on the house. Compliments from me to you," Josh smiles, showing his perfectly white teeth, and I seriously can't believe this is happening.

I mean, how often does a hot guy walk up to you bearing donuts and coffee like it's human nature? This has to be another one of my daydreams, otherwise, I'm being punk'd.

"Thanks, but I really don't want any," I say, politely declining his offer.

Josh's smile swiftly disappears. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's okay if you don't want it, but not if you really do, and you're just refusing me for some unknown reason." Josh says, and I briefly look away. "I wasn't lying when I said you're beautiful, and I figured giving you something would help to break the ice. Is it your boyfriend?" Josh presumes, and I immediately choke on my saliva.

I blink my eyes excessively, hoping I misheard him, but he looks completely serious. "Uh,"

"Because I get it if you're already taken. If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't want another guy flirting with you either whether I'm around or not." He proclaims, and I'm certain I look like a deer caught in headlights right now, while my cheeks probably look as red as Rudolph's nose.

I'm actually single as I don't even have some overly dramatic and exaggerated breakup story to tell, and why Josh thinks there's someone else is honestly baffling.

Laughable even.

I can say I've only had one real boyfriend in my entire existence, which obviously didn't end well as I'm going on in my head about how pathetic I feel for not having a boyfriend. My eyes then fixate back on Josh, and it almost looks like he's trying to read me. He's trying to see inside my mind for whatever I'm not telling him, and I just hope he doesn't turn out to be psychic or something.

He then sighs. "I guess I'm right then," Josh mumbles, "you _do_ have a boyfriend."

He's apparently already convinced himself, so would the easiest thing to do in this situation be to lie and continue the ruse?

I'm going to go with _yes_.

I look at Josh sympathetically. "I mean, would that suddenly change things?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like I'm surprised you already have someone because look at you," Josh says, and I really do take a glimpse at myself. I don't want to seem like one of the modest girls who claim they don't see the charm about themselves, but no, that's exactly how I'm portraying myself right now. "I just hope he knows how lucky he is."

"Lucky?" How can he say that when he doesn't even know me? For all he knows, I'm some crazy obsessive chick with a shrine of my 'boyfriend' locked away in the closet of my dorm room. I mean, I'm _not_ … but he doesn't know that.

Josh simply nods his head. "Yeah, he is. Wouldn't you say so?" He questions, and I'm once again lost in the depths of my own thoughts as I try to conjure up an appropriate response to this very uncomfortable conversation.

I shrug. "Eh, sure I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Yeah, if you mean he's lucky in the sense that he can boldly walk around, affirming the notion that he has a girlfriend instead of being some pathetic guy in his twenties without a partner to love him then yeah, he's lucky." I know I'm rambling right now, saying everything of how I actually feel about myself minus being twenty-years-old as I'm only a freshman in college.

Josh looks at me with an arched eyebrow, and I'm pretty sure I freaked him out. "By the way, you never told me your name." He says, and I'm momentarily silent.

Not really the response I was expecting, but definitely something I can handle answering, so I won't complain. "Maya." I say without difficulty, and Josh quickly smirks.

"You're funny, Maya." He declares, and once again I don't understand what's happening.

Maybe I really do have something stuck in my teeth.

I try to slyly position my hand over my mouth to hide the fact that I'm licking my teeth. "I am?"

"That isn't what I meant when I said your boyfriend's lucky, but I'm sure it's one of the reasons why he likes you. You're not all uptight and expectant of a guy like most girls are, and I guess that's why you're so calm with me." Josh says, and I smile crookedly at him.

He clearly doesn't have a clue, but I'm the furthest thing from calm right now, and how can I be? I'm lying to a guy I just met about already being in a relationship when he's presently the only person I want to be going out with right now.

Josh is literally the epitome of a hot guy you just want to kiss until your lips go numb, and if I wasn't so against embarrassing myself, I would surely hop across this table, and kiss him until we're both out of breath.

Josh proceeds to smile at me before eventually standing up from the table. "Well, sorry I wasted your time. You did look really invested on your drawing before I walked over, so I'll leave you alone now." He says considerately before beginning to walk back over to the counter.

I closely stare at the back of him as he walks away, admiring his broad physique, and soon releasing a groan as I hide my face in my hands. I hope there isn't a lot of girls, who do what I just did, or the population of single females will remain this way for years to come.

About ten minutes go by since Josh has left my table, and although I'm pretending to display severe interest on my sketch, I can't stop thinking about him _or_ our talk. If you ask me, it was way too short, and didn't end at all how I would've liked.

I occasionally peek over my shoulder just to get a look at him, and sometimes I'm caught as he catches me staring at him. Needless to say, he's sometimes already looking at _me_ when I try to look at _him_. I then stand up after almost two hours of being in the bookstore as I usually don't stay any longer than this; most of my ice coffee gone but still with a whole donut left.

I walk over to the trash to toss my cup away, and currently facing the opposite direction of the counter as I contemplate my next move. What are the chances I can walk out of here with his phone number? Probably slim, but I decide to go for it.

I tightly squeeze my eyes shut, taking some deep breaths, and starting to spin back around only to see Josh already standing directly in front of me.

"Josh,"

"Maya," We say simultaneously, and the moment I hear his laugh, I go weak at the knees.

He had already planned to chase after me if I didn't stop, and just when I thought I couldn't fall for him more.

"I just wanted to know when I can expect to see you again? You might have a boyfriend, but that shouldn't mean we can't still get to know each other." Josh declares, and I can't believe I'm still being foolish with not telling him the truth.

I smile coyly. "Of course, y-yeah. I feel the same way,"

"Then is it okay?" Josh implies, and it's becoming immensely hard to contain my excitement. "Can I have your number?"

I eagerly nod, while biting my lip. I come to this bookstore all the time, and never has something like this happened to me—a cute guy actually wanting my phone number and hoping to see me again. Josh must have just started working here though because it's the only explanation for why I've never seen him before until now.

We give each other our phones back, and my face is starting to hurt from smiling so much. If I _am_ daydreaming, then I wish it never has to end. "Can I text you later?" Josh asks, and if it weren't for this fake boyfriend lie of mine, he wouldn't have to ask.

"I hope you do."

"Then I will. I'll see you later, Maya." Josh says, and the giddy smirk he sends my way just before walking off is glorious.

At least I know he's just as happy about all of this as I am.

I find my way out of the bookstore, walking down the sidewalk when my phone suddenly makes a noise, notifying me of an incoming text message. I fish it out of my pocket, looking at the screen to see who it's from, and I instantly start grinning like a little girl who just got a pony for her birthday.

 _ **Hi**_ , the message from Josh says with a smiling emoticon, and I can't help giggling at how eager he is to talk to me when he should be focusing on work.

Regardless, I decide to reply back.

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Just wanted to say that I'm excited to talk later**_

 _ **Me too**_

I continue to text for as long as his messages keep coming, walking with my head down, therefore completely oblivious to my surroundings until the moment I hear voices coming from around the corner of an alleyway. I slow down my pace before stopping altogether and peeking my head out just enough to see what's going on.

My eyebrows knit together, suspicious of the sight I see happening in front of me—four guys spray painting the sidewall of a building, and it's hard to believe they haven't been caught yet considering how loud they are. Even so, there's one guy in particular that I can't take my eyes off, as he's clearly the ringleader and mastermind for this ridiculous group of friends.

He's tall—maybe a few more inches shorter than Josh—with a sleeve of tattoos on both of his arms, a bandana tied around his forehead, and piercings in his eyebrow and earlobes. Meanwhile, his outfit exhibiting the perfect ounce of wannabe bad boy from the ripped denim jeans to the black V-neck T-shirt. He's also got a chain hanging from his neck, while his posture looks like the all around too-cool-for-school kind of stance. I also notice that he appears to be standing back, watching the other three guys deface the structure of some poor store owner's property with their graffiti, and not even the good kind of either.

There's slang, mutant creature type things, and other pointless paintings that don't make sense at all. As an artist, I couldn't be more offended. If you're going to waste your time spray painting a wall, at least put some meaning behind it.

"Hey, Jake, how's this?"

"Awesome. Your Bart Simpson is lookin' good," he replies, and I can't help glowering at all of them. "And what about you, Connor? Figured out how to spell _apocalypse_ yet?"

"Shut up, man." Connor groans, filling in the letters for the word he spelled so far, which is just 'zombie.'

It's taking everything in me not to go over and give them a piece of my mind, although I don't have to once my phone suddenly goes off, giving me away.

Josh couldn't have replied at a worse time, and I'm absolutely speechless as I gaze at all of them like they're in their underwear or something before quickly attempting to run away; however, I don't get very far as one of them grabs ahold of me.

And of course, it's Jake.

He has a firm grip on my forearm, attempting to tug me toward him, but I do whatever I can to make it harder for him. "Let go of me!"

"Why should I? Not after you were spying on us,"

"I wasn't spying!"

"Really? Then what would you call it?" The sarcasm in his voice is undoubtedly agitating, and I'm desperate to have him release me.

"Get your hands off me or I'll scream!"

"Do it. I dare you." Jake quietly whispers, his vague threat much more intimidating.

How hasn't anybody stopped to save me yet? I mean, don't I look in distress?

His lips are close to my ear, and his warm breath has the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Jake's grip isn't even all that tight, but still secure enough that I'm unable to free myself.

He then pulls me close to him with one quick heave, and I'm soon standing chest to chest with him. Jake is obviously as strong as he looks, and I feel foolish for thinking otherwise.

His hand is holding the small of my back, making sure to keep me in place, and looking into his fiery eyes, I can see that his irises are a pretty emerald green.

Jake looks me up and down with a smirk. "Not bad,"

"What?"

"You're not as ugly as I thought from up close." Jake says, and I clench my jaw before kicking him as hard as I can in the leg; however, the force of my affliction doesn't seem to faze him at all.

He chuckles pitifully. "Cute. But I've been in plenty of fights, so withstanding your frail little kick is nothing to me."

"Whatever! Just let me go,"

"Not yet," Jake murmurs, and guiding me back in the direction of the alleyway where the rest of his goons are. They immediately stop what they're doing, all eyes on Jake and me, and there's no way I'm letting him get away with this. "Look boys, I just snagged us our first fan." Jake says, and I send him a death stare.

Oh, so just because I was watching you, I'm suddenly a fan girl? Pathetic.

The rest of the guys come closer to us, and I'm truthfully frightened for what's to come. Jake then decides to let go of me, but only because his friends are blocking the exit. In other words, if I try to run, then they're bound to catch me.

"Relax," Jake says soothingly, and he must be out of his mind. How can anyone possibly relax in a situation like this? "We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, right."

"Trust me, if I wanted to harm you, I would've done it already." There's a grimness in his voice, and I nervously swallow. "I just want to know one thing,"

"And then you'll let me leave?"

"What's the rush? I was hoping we could get acquainted," Jake smirks, and the only thing running through my mind right now is that I wish Josh were here. We may have only just met, but I have no doubt he would rescue me in a heartbeat. Too bad he's still at work. "Now, why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spy—"

"Don't give me that crap. When someone is watching someone else in hopes of going unnoticed, it's usually called spying. _Tell me why_." Jake demands with a hard, edgy facial expression to match the daunting tone of his voice.

I anxiously gaze around me, wondering how my supposed daydream turned into such a nightmare, and if there's anything I can do to get myself out of this? I then reconnect my stare with Jake's, and he looks even more miffed now than he did a few seconds ago.

"Why are you guys spray painting your graffiti on this man's property? You do know you can be expelled for this, right?" I say, and for a brief moment, Jake's stern countenance disappears.

He sneers. " _That's_ what you're worried about? Baby, this building is nothing more than a rundown hole in the wall. This mini mart has been here for years, and the owner is like 87-years-old. I'm pretty sure he won't care that a couple of guys generously gave this place some life again."

"That's not the point. This man works hard every day to satisfy his customers, making sure to keep his business a friendly environment, and then you and friends come tarnishing it with your idiotic means of 'self-expression',"

"And what are you, the art teacher?"

"No, but someone needs to tell you that what you're doing is wrong." Jake and his friends hastily erupt into laughter, and I tightly clench my fists, frustrated by how careless they're all acting. It's like everything I'm saying goes in one ear and out the other.

Jake soon starts to calm down, stepping closer to me, and softly lifting my chin. He isn't hiding the fact that he's staring at my mouth as he talks to me. "Your concern is adorable, but I would stay out of people's business if I were you."

"And if I were _you_ , I would at least try spray painting an abandoned building instead of someone's property."

"I will do whatever I want, so get over it. Besides, no way is some petite little blonde going to tell me what to do. Not even my girlfriends do that,"

"Wait," I say, snatching his hand off of me before taking a step back. I look at Jake questionably. " _Girlfriends_? You mean, you have more than one?"

"Yup," he says proudly with an arrogant smirk curling at the ends of his lips.

And just when I thought he couldn't be more revolting. "How is that even possible? And they both know about each other?"

"Right again blondie." Jake says. "I have two girlfriends, which means twice the fun. Whoever said love isn't easy was wrong."

I scoff. "You call that love? You're only playing these girls, and why they're okay with it is strange. You sure you aren't just some pimp using girls for sex?"

Jake laughs again, and I don't understand how he finds this funny. Never in my life have I heard of a relationship consisting of more than two partners unless someone is cheating or in this case—a player.

I watch Jake as he moves to lean against the wall away from the dripping paint, and lifting one of his legs up. He looks at me with a dull expression, while his hands are tucked away in the pockets of his jeans. "Are you living under a rock somewhere? It may be rare and a little hard to believe, but relationships like these _do_ exist. Who made up the rule you can only have one boyfriend or one girlfriend, anyway?"

"It's just—"

"What? Nobody should have to limit themselves when it comes to love if they don't want to. I love both of my girlfriends, and they love me. I treat them both the same, and it's not like I'm doing anything to them they don't like."

"No girl would be okay with this, Jake!"

"Huh, so you know my name…" Jake says as he smiles down at the ground. I swear that was an accident, although I'm sure he doesn't care. "Then I guess it's only fair you tell me yours."

"Why should I when I don't plan to see you again,"

"But you will. I guarantee it." Jake replies with a witty grin, and I can feel my cheeks flush. "I mean, you do want to see me again, don't you?"

"What I _want_ … is for you to let me leave." I mutter, marching up to him, and grabbing the collar of his shirt in my fist in hopes of him taking me seriously.

Jake simply smiles. "You're cute when you try to act feisty."

"Tell your friends to get out of my way."

"Not before you tell me your name."

"No."

"Then I guess we're gonna be here awhile,"

Jake is seriously testing my patience, and I really regret not ignoring them when I had the chance.

"Hey, what's going on back here?" A voice suddenly shouts, startling all of us, and in a blink of an eye, Jake's friends are already running away, leaving him and I alone together. "Get away from here, or I'm calling the cops!" A woman yells, who looks to be in her mid-thirties, and I'm assuming she's the owner's daughter or something.

Jake swiftly grabs my hand in one quick motion, making sure to keep me close to him.

"No need, ma'am. We were just leaving," he says calmly, abandoning the empty spray cans his friends left behind, and hurriedly walking pass the lady until we're completely out of the alley. Then we start running.

We run for a good twenty blocks, and Jake doesn't let go of my hand until we stop. Meanwhile, his friends are still nowhere to be found, but he doesn't seem to care. If I didn't know any better, I would think he's happy to be alone with me.

He finally drops my hand, and there's nothing stopping me from finally getting away from him.

Jake looks at me serenely, and I wish I could tell what he's thinking. "So, you're really not going to tell me?"

"I don't see why it's important. You got your friends and your two girlfriends. Knowing my name shouldn't matter to you."

"Guess you're right…" Jake says nonchalantly, dismissing the subject once and for all. That was almost too easy.

He then turns to start walking away from me without another glance in my direction, leaving me alone to stand on the sidewalk like an idiot, and I eventually take a deep breath.

I surprisingly made it out of the situation in one piece, but it's left me wanting to see Josh even more now.

Remembering that he sent me another text, I dig into my pocket to find my phone, opening our conversation, and reading what he said to me.

 _ **I get off at 6, so I'll talk to you then**_ , Josh writes to me, and it's about time I come clean about this boyfriend façade.

I think of what to say to him, and quickly jabbing my thumbs along the screen as I type out my response.

 _ **Change of plans, I want to see you instead. Let's meet up, and then we'll do something**_

I press send, but Josh doesn't immediately reply, which means he has to be busy. Regardless, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me because after what I just went through, spending time with a hot guy such as Josh should do me some justice.

Now if it were only six o'clock.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	2. Chapter 2

Collateral Love

Chapter Two | **Sweetest**.

 **I** t's been a few hours since the incident that happened earlier, and I'm currently standing outside of the campus bookstore as I wait for Josh to come walking through the door. His shift should be ending now, and I'm honestly nervous to see him. For starters, I lied to the guy about being in a relationship, which is probably the most idiotic thing a girl can do when they really like someone, and I mean _really_ like someone.

Josh is probably the first attractive guy I've talked to since enrolling to this college, and the last thing I should be doing is giving him mixed signals. He was nice enough to abandon the duties of his work just to come over and talk to me and unless I'm mistaken, but that's usually how the couples in movies end up together. Just saying.

I continue to wait for a few more minutes when I can see Josh standing in the doorway of the shop, his back turned to me as he says goodbye to one of his co-workers. He then looks straight ahead to notice me standing in front of him, and I smile awkwardly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wait for him right as he's getting off of work, but I just couldn't help myself.

Josh instantly smiles the second our eyes connect, and I take that as a sign not to be nervous anymore.

"Someone couldn't wait to see me," he teases, and I wish I can argue that.

If my being here at all just to see him wasn't proof enough that I didn't have a boyfriend, then this conversation was going to be harder than I thought.

I'm skeptical and shy just by looking at him and for a moment, I forget the whole purpose of this meeting. I start to curl a strand of hair around my finger as I fidget, mentally face-palming myself. I probably seem like a ditzy blonde right about now with little to no words in my vocabulary other than 'hi' and 'cool' followed by a bunch of unnecessary giggles. Regardless, Josh doesn't seem any less interested. In fact, he appears even more happy to see me than I am to see him, which is highly unlikely.

"So, what's up?" he asks, and I don't know what to say.

Where do I even start?

I nervously blush and divert my gaze.

 _Say something, Maya. Otherwise, you'll really look stupid_.

I slowly part my lips—a sentence on the tip of my tongue—but the words never leave my throat when Josh suddenly throws his arm around me, guiding us away from the bookstore. I anxiously choke on my non-existent words as we walk down the sidewalk together, wondering where he's taking me. I've yet to utter a single word since seeing him, and my window of opportunity is gradually closing.

We continue to walk to an unknown destination, and I can't help taking advantage of the moment to admire Josh.

He's still wearing his uniform shirt with a pair of khaki pants and his book bag on his back, and I can even smell the scent of his lingering citrus cologne.

We're walking together as if we've known each other for years when in actuality, we've barely known each other a day. I'm not complaining, though. And as he keeps his arm around my shoulders as if to let everybody know _I'm with him_ , I can sense myself letting go of all of the worries, and that includes my confrontation with Jake.

We walk a few blocks from the bookstore and after about a minute, I see that we're now at the nearest _McDonald's_ on campus. Not exactly what I was expecting but once again, no complaints here. It also makes sense that he would be hungry after getting off of work and if he wanted to invite me along, then I wasn't going to protest.

Once we're inside, Josh casually removes his arm from my shoulders, which sucks since I was really getting used to having it there.

He looks at me. "I'm going to get something to eat right quick, and then we can talk. Did you want anything?" He offers, and I shake my head.

"I'm good." I say, and Josh smiles and nods.

"I'll be right back." He assures and after watching him walk away, I decide to take the liberty in searching for a table for us to sit at.

I turn around and glance to see what's available, which is a lot since not many people are here at the moment.

Eventually, I pick a table on the far side of the restaurant where the windows are and take a seat. I have a few minutes to spare before Josh returns, so I opt to prepare myself for what I'm going to say.

 _So, Josh… funny story, you're going to love this. I lied about having a boyfriend. I'm actually as single as they come. Hilarious, right?_

No.

 _By the way, Josh, remember when I told you I was seeing someone? Yeah, turns out that wasn't true_.

Really?

 _Josh, the truth is—I'm not really in a relationship, but I wish I was if it's with you_.

Ugh, desperate much?

The longer I continue to think of possible things to say, the more hopeless I start to feel. I can then sense someone sitting down across from me, and I look up to see Josh. He has a tray of food in front of him, ready to scarf down, so I try to mind his appetite. I take a moment to stare at his plate and I see: a signature _Big Mac_ with lettuce, tomatoes, and onions; a side of large fries drenched in ketchup (odd); and a tall cup of _Pepsi_ soda to wash it all down with.

Josh was obviously hungrier than I initially anticipated, but this could also work out in my favor. If I tell him the truth while he's busy eating, the less upset he'll be with me. That can work, right? Food usually is the solution to everything these days.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat in front of you. I'm just really hungry, and my last break was hours ago." Josh tells me, and I quickly shake my head.

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

"Here," I say, reaching across the table to grab a fry from his tray, and popping it into my mouth. I honestly don't know what came over me, but Josh's eyes didn't stray away from my face until I was finished chewing. I smile, while shrugging my shoulders. "There. Now you have nothing to worry about."

Josh doesn't say anything, and I start to feel anxious as the silence continues. He then suddenly starts to chuckle, and a smile slowly curls onto my lips, relieved that I didn't just make things awkward between us.

Josh lifts his burger off the tray and says, "Damn, you're cute." The compliment naturally slips off his tongue, and my pale cheeks immediately flush.

He probably says this to every girl he talks to, although it truthfully feels nice to be included.

I look down at my lap while Josh casually eats his food and I know I'm supposed to be making a confession right about now, but I also don't want to ruin the mood by admitting to a lie that could have easily been avoided.

By the time I glance up again, Josh is nearly done eating his burger with just half of his fries left, and I'm speechless. _Hungry_ was beginning to be an understatement, but I wasn't going to judge. Josh then offers me some more fries—specifically the rest—and I don't decline. I openly eat them off of his tray while he leans back in his chair, full and exhausted.

"So, what are you doing after this?" Josh asks, and I tense up.

The only thing I'd rather be doing right now is sitting across from me—wait, that came out wrong. What I mean is, I rather spend the rest of the night getting to know Josh but am still stuck on the matter of needing to provide an explanation because I don't want our blossoming friendship to start off with lies, even one as trivial as mine.

I glimpse into his eyes and the instant I do, he smirks at me. If you ask me, _he's_ the cute one. Not me.

I briefly look away as I start to blush again, and that's when Josh does the unexpected. He reaches an arm across the table to grab my hand, and my heart jolts. If I _did_ have a boyfriend, he would definitely be crossing the line, but I don't, so I choose to let the bliss progress; however, I don't want to make it obvious that I like it simply to avoid coming off as a hopeless romantic.

"Uh, what are you..."

"What? Should I stop?" he asks, and we both know we don't want that.

I roll my lips to hide my grin. "No, it's okay."

"Good." He winks, and I seriously could've died right then and there. "Now, you didn't answer the question—what are you doing after this?"

"I, uh," I really don't have an answer.

If I'm being honest with myself, I'll probably end up going back to my dorm where I'll likely finish some homework until I fall asleep.

I stare at Josh and shrug. "Nothing too exciting."

"Yeah, me neither," Josh replies, and it's another brief silence between us. "I'm happy to have met you, though. You were honestly the brightest part of my day."

"Really?" I know I shouldn't sound surprised, but it's not typically something you hear many guys say, especially to me.

Josh nods. "Yeah, really. When I spotted you at the café, I knew I had to talk to you. I was nervous to approach you at first, but I figured what's the worst that could go wrong? Now look at us. If not for you, I'd probably be somewhere with my friends right about now."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, yeah. You're a lot more attractive than they are, and you don't say the first dumb thing that comes to mind every five minutes."

I laugh at his joke and blush. The day isn't even over, and he's already complimented my beauty a handful of times. I may not have had a boyfriend but for _him_ to be single—it just didn't seem right.

Josh is funny, charming, sweet, and he's nice to look at. What more could you ask for?

We continued to hold hands, talking about as much as we could in the time we had with each other, and I didn't want it to stop. Josh even moved his chair beside mine, so we could be closer to one another. It was then that we started smiling and laughing to ourselves, playfully touching one another, and staring deeply into the other's eyes from time to time, typically during short silences.

Gosh, was he tugging at my heartstrings, and I didn't mind it one bit.

Josh is even more interesting than he was a few hours ago now that I've gotten to know him, and I knew I couldn't let this go on. I need to tell him the truth to get it over with it, so we can move on from this.

Josh soon grabs my hand as he stands us up from the table, and we start to head back outside.

By now, the sunlight is gone, and there's hardly anyone walking along the streets. We walk under the streetlights, passing by a few people on bicycles and even a few couples holding hands.

If only that were us.

Instead, Josh has his hands in his pockets, making certain not to stand too close probably in fear of running into the boyfriend of mine that doesn't exist. It's like our closeness back at _McDonald's_ is irrelevant now that we're in public, and it honestly hurts.

"So, uh… I had fun with you tonight."

"Me too."

"I know we didn't do much, but it was still nice just getting to talk to you." Josh says, and eventually stops walking.

He moves to stand in front of me, and I look up at him curiously. He was beginning to act a little weird, which is saying a lot since I'm sure I acted weird all night.

He then runs a hand through his hair, sighing nervously. "I know it's probably not my place, but would it be okay to walk you back to your dorm? We did spend the evening together, and I don't want your boyfriend to be mad at you because you were with me." Josh says, and it's the final straw.

I can't keep up the lie any longer and at this point, I don't care if he gets upset with me. He deserves to know the truth.

I gently grab Josh's wrist, pulling him behind me as I bring us over to a bench, so we can talk. We sit down beside one another, and I know Josh is concerned by what this is about.

I tightly squeeze his hand, and I can feel him squeezing mine back. I decide to look down at our hands as I talk and once the words leave my mouth, it's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I then look back up to witness Josh's reaction and he's… smiling?

I arch an eyebrow, confused. "Uh, what? Why are you smiling?"

"Because," he whispers, leaning close, "you really are cute." Josh is hesitant at first, but he subsequently leans forward to kiss the corner of my lips, and I'm breathless.

Am I missing something here?

"So, you're _not_ mad?"

"What for?" Josh asks, genuinely unsure.

I shrug, stammering with my words. "I—I don't know. I just thought… you'd be a little annoyed or something because I lied about—"

"Maya," Josh intervenes, and I immediately stop rambling; _partly_ because he interrupted me, but _mainly_ because I like listening to his voice. "I knew all along you didn't have a boyfriend."

"You did?"

"You never said that you did. Instead, you kind of went along with my assumption and after thinking about it, I knew it would be okay to ask for your number. It's why I didn't mind getting all cozy together because I knew there wasn't another guy to worry about. I was just waiting for you to admit it, and I knew the guilt would catch up to you eventually."

"So, you were _messing_ with me?" I deduce, and Josh humbly shrugs. I playfully punch his arm. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"What? It's not my fault you lied because you wanted to play hard to get," Josh laughs, and I cross my arms and pout.

"Do you realize I was worried about this all day, and then to hear you planned all of this from the start?" I was trying so hard to be angry, but Josh made it impossible with his charming smile and pleading eyes.

He wraps an arm around me, and I lean my head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? I could tell you were nervous when we met, and I couldn't resist. You're cute when you're shy, although I'm just happy you really are single. For now."

I move my head to look up at him, and Josh is already staring down at me when I do. I gaze at his lips for a split a second, still thinking of his kiss from earlier.

Josh then grabs my hand and whispers, "So, is that a 'yes' to walking you to your dorm?"

I nod in response to his question, and soon we stand up. We walk side by side in the direction of my dormitory in silence, but it's a peaceful silence. Josh then grabs my hand halfway through the walk, and I discreetly smile to myself.

Once we reach the entrance, I turn to face Josh, and it's obvious that neither one of us wants to say goodbye.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I ask, and I pray I don't sound too hopeful.

Josh smirks. "If you come by the shop, then yeah. I'll be there. Same time as today."

"Okay," I murmur while biting my lip, and finally it's time for the moment we both have been dreading.

"I'll see you later, Maya."

"Ok," Josh's hand slowly drops from mine, and I suddenly feel cold, like I'm missing something critical.

Him, of course.

Josh's hands are back inside his pockets as he turns to walk away, and I quietly stand outside watching him until i can no longer see. I then smile to myself as I begin to walk through the doors, en route to my dorm room. I saunter most of the way with my head down as I smile at the ground, but a familiar voice causes me to look up. I stop just as I reach a corner of the hallway, and slyly peeking my head around to see Jake—the guy from the alleyway—and he's with another girl.

My heart jolts. Are you kidding me?

What are the odds that one of the girls he's 'talking to' lives in the same resident hall as I do? Now I have to expect that we'll be bumping into each other a lot more often.

They're standing close to one another as the girl leans her back against the wall, and Jake remains in front of her with a hand pressed to the wall next to her head. He whispers something into her ear—probably sexual if I had to guess—and she laughs. Afterwards, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to kiss him, and the amount of PDA they're displaying is ridiculous.

 _I wonder if Josh and I will ever be like that?_ Maybe someday.

Meanwhile, students are continuing to walk pass them as if they're not even there, and I figure I can do the same thing. My dorm room is only a few doors down from here, so maybe I can skip past Jake without him even noticing. That way, I can avoid what would surely be an awkward encounter.

I pull out my phone to check the time to determine whether or not my roommate is in the room, so she can hopefully let me in, but she's probably still out. I then reach into my bag for my room key and once I have it, taking a deep breath prior to walking around the corner. However, I don't get far as I quickly crash into someone, beginning to stumble backwards, but the person thankfully catches me.

I open my eyes after balancing myself, and to no surprise, Jake is standing in front of me with the most annoying smirk on his face. Did he really say goodbye to his girlfriend that fast?

So much for avoiding an awkward encounter.

Jake continues to hold my waist, and I know he's about to say something obnoxious. "We meet again, blondie. Did you miss me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," I groan, snatching his hands off of me.

I begin to walk away, but Jake quickly follows after me.

Great.

"Whoa, what's the rush? I thought we could finish what we started from earlier,"

"Which was _what_ exactly?" I challenge him, and the smile on Jake's face is smug.

He jogs to get ahead of me, blocking me from going any further. "For starters, you still didn't tell me your name. Do you really want me to keep calling you _blondie_?"

"Works for me," I say, attempting to walk past him, but he stops me everytime. I roll my eyes and sigh.

He smirks. "All I'm saying is, you're clearly following me." Jake presumes, and I can't resist the urge to laugh.

I sneer, wishing that girl was still around to distract him. "Try again."

"Why else would you be here?"

"I live here!" I snap, and Jake is speechless.

I decide to use that as an opportunity to walk around him while he's busy putting the pieces together, but he eventually catches up to me again.

Jake softly grabs my wrist, and I look back at him. "Okay, but seriously. What do you have against me? Is it really because me and my friends were spray painting the side of some random building?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go screw or something?"

"And what would you know about that?" Jake taunts, and my cheeks immediately start burning. "I know you're a virgin. You got it written all over you. It's probably why you're being such a—"

"What was that?" I give Jake a death stare and he shakes his head, chuckling.

He then lets go of my wrist, surrendering. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I, so how about you leave me alone?" I don't even know Jake, and I don't care to know him. We met on the wrong circumstances, and now I just want to pretend he doesn't even exist.

Jake tries to stand close to me but every step he takes forward, I move backward. "Really?"

"What?" I smirk.

I could be petty too.

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't even tell me your name?"

"It has nothing to do with dislike. I just don't want to." And that was the truth.

Jake then rolls his eyes and just when I think he's relenting, he pulls me close to him in one fell swoop. We're now standing chest to chest similar to earlier, and our noses nearly touching.

If he's trying to rally me to be another one of his girlfriends, then he better try again. Josh is the only guy I'm interested in right now, and nothing is going to change that.

Jake keeps his hand on the small of my back but instead of trying to fight him, I let the moment pass. Maybe if I play along just this once, then he'll finally leave me alone.

"Admit it, you're attracted to me."

"Are you that insecure about yourself that you need every girl to like you?"

"Not every girl," Jake replies, spinning me around, so my back is against his chest. He leans his mouth close to my earlobe. "just the really sexy ones."

"Okay, that's enough." I prompt, freeing myself from his grasp.

I start to run the rest of the way to my room, leaving Jake behind, and slamming the door shut once I'm inside.

Fortunately, my roommate isn't here like I suspected, so I don't have to explain to her what just happened. I eventually change into my pajamas and brush my teeth two hours after my run-in with Jake, and thankfully with some homework to distract me. I then crawl into bed _,_ preparing to watch something on _Netflix_.

My eyes are nearly closed after an episode of a TV show I'm currently binge watching, but I'm disrupted from actually falling asleep when I get a text message. I find my phone in the dark, looking at the screen to see Josh's name.

I'm suddenly not tired anymore.

 _ **Hey, I don't know if you're asleep, but I'm bored, and you're the only person I want to talk to right now**_ , it reads.

I start to cheese—my smile growing from ear to ear. Jake did kind of ruin the night for me, so being able to talk to someone I actually like doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think of something to reply, and press 'send'.

 _ **Nope, I'm still awake. What's up, why are you bored?**_

 _ **Well, I was playing cards with my friends, but they cheat too much, so I quit. That's when I thought of you**_

He is seriously the sweetest, and he's not even trying. What does that say about me?

We text for a good hour before I finally fall asleep, and I don't even give him a warning. I then wake up the next morning to see the last few messages he sent to me while I was sleeping.

 _ **Maya, you didn't answer the question**_

 _ **Comedy or horror films?**_

 _ **I personally like comedies more**_

 _ **Horror movies are just too cliché these days**_

 _ **Maya?**_

 _ **Did you fall asleep on me?**_

 _ **That's cold. A heads up would've been nice**_

 _ **But I know you need your beauty sleep, so I'm not mad ;)**_

 _ **No, but seriously. Are you really sleeping right now?**_

 _ **OK, it's been twenty minutes and you still haven't responded**_

 _ **I can take a hint**_

 _ **I hope you find these excessive messages cute and not annoying when you read them**_

 _ **I just really like talking to you**_

 _ **Alright, I'm done now**_

 _ **Sweet dreams, Maya**_

 _ **I can't wait to see you again**_

Yeah, definitely the sweetest.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	3. Chapter 3

Collateral Love

Chapter Three | **Mysterious**.

 **I** keep looking at the clock, waiting for the moment my shift ends so I can finally talk to Maya. I just can't stop thinking about her, which is probably a sign that I'm losing my mind. There's something about her that I can't quite explain, but that's probably the reason why I like her so much. It's only been a day since we met, and already I have this feeling like I can't stand to be away from her.

She's the first girl to ever act shy around me, and I can't help liking her more because of it, as _I'm_ usually the one chasing after girls only to get rejected when it's all said and done. Maya gives me the hope that I actually have a chance with her if I play my cards right, and that all starts tonight once I'm finally free of this bookstore.

We've been texting non-stop since last night, secretly sending messages to each other during classes and honestly, I don't think there's a single person in my contacts I've talked to more than her. I know that sounds a little far-fetched, but I'm serious. Maya is someone I can talk to for hours on end, and never get bored of.

Before she suddenly fell asleep, we were sharing things with each other you wouldn't normally tell a complete stranger, like stories about our family, embarrassing moments, and what we're most afraid of. There's a significant amount of trust between us, and you don't just have that with anybody, especially someone you've just met.

I can tell she harbors every new thing she learns about me, and the same goes for me about her. I even remember the trivial things like her favorite color being yellow, her love for tacos, and how she prefers horror movies to comedies.

Let's also not forget her unwavering sense of compassion, which is definitely one of my top five favorite things about her thus far.

Everything she does is cute even when she's not trying to be, and it's hard for me not to blurt it out every time I notice it happening. Like this morning, I had just finished taking a shower and walked out of the bathroom just in time to witness a text message coming through to my phone. I realized it was from Maya, and didn't waste a second looking to see what she sent to me.

She was apologizing for falling asleep in the middle of our conversation without telling me, and I couldn't help laughing to myself after reading it. I was merely teasing her about it, but I guess she actually felt bad, wanting to compensate for her inability to stay awake. Needless to say, she had nothing to be sorry for, and that's exactly what I told her.

The point is, I thought it was cute of her to apologize, but I hope she knows I'll never be upset with her if she does it again. I really do believe in the concept of beauty sleep and it's clearly working for her, so who am I to complain?

I continue to think of Maya while standing behind the counter, completely in a daze as I wait for a customer to walk into the shop. That's when I notice three guys beginning to approach, and I immediately straighten up.

They're all obnoxiously loud, and I can easily tell they're sophomores. I then look closely at the guy standing in the middle of the group, and I know for a fact that I recognize him.

From the dozens of piercings and tattoos on his body, I would know who he is from a mile away. He's also got a wide toothy grin on his lips, so I wouldn't be surprised if he's currently bragging about his latest 'hookup' since he's apparently dating two girls simultaneously.

I stiffen once we're staring at one another, and I'm dreading the moment he actually walks over here. Let's just say, we've dealt with each other before and overall, he's not my favorite person.

Jake leans the upper half of his body against the counter, while his two best friends quietly stand behind him, lurking in the shadows.

Jake and I continue to glare at one another until finally he smirks at me. It's an arrogant smirk, too, one that says—I slept with your girlfriend last night, and I don't care how you feel. Truth be told, he wasn't always like this, and I guess I'm partly to blame for the person he's become.

"Josh, how's it going?" He says, attempting to make unnecessary small talk.

I simply ignore him, eager to get him away from me as fast as possible.

"Are you looking to order something or not?"

"Why the hostility? I thought we were cool?" Jake responds, but we both know he's not that naïve.

We haven't been 'cool' since the incident that happened last year—a time I'd rather not remember.

Jake then shrugs, no longer caring for an explanation from me. "Whatever, it's all good. We only came in here to pass the time, anyway."

"What for?" I ask him, but of course, Jake isn't that stupid to tell me.

He's probably afraid I'll go snitch on him to the dean or give him some meaningful speech as to why he shouldn't do whatever it is he's planning to do but it's not like he'll listen, so what's the difference?

He sneers. "It's nothing you'll ever understand," he says, and he's probably right.

I wouldn't understand or even care for that matter. I've given up on trying to guide Jake a long time ago, so whatever trouble he gets into from now on will be his problem, and his problem alone. I want nothing to do with it.

"That's fair."

"Yeah," he groans before glancing over his shoulder at his friends. Jake then faces forward at me again, and I'm not sure why we're even still talking to each other. "Actually, you mind bringing us over a couple of drinks?"

"You do realize this isn't a bar, right?" Jake glares devilishly at me before walking away to a table, his friends following close behind like two lost puppies without a mind of their own.

Ridiculous. It's like they're back in high school where getting detention and pulling pranks is cool.

I shake my head, truthfully wishing I had done more to help Jake, but it's impossible to help someone who always thinks they know best when in actuality, they know nothing at all.

He's immature and egotistical and he treats girls like trophies. Instead of genuinely having feelings, he manipulates any girl desperate enough to give him attention in exchange for sex and lust and despite what he claims, the girls never know about each other until it's too late.

I've unfortunately had to witness plenty of hearts being broken by Jake, but eventually I had to tell myself—if the girl isn't able to see past the ruse, then she has nobody to blame but herself. I know it sounds harsh, but isn't that the truth?

I narrow my eyes at Jake every few seconds, distracting myself by wiping down the counter and tables. I'm soon close enough that I can easily hear his conversation without it being obvious, and it doesn't take me long to realize he's once again raving on about another girl he met.

Great, yet another mindless girl who doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.

I continue to clean the tables down while listening to Jake tell his story, and I'm close to walking away until he says something interesting that stops me in my tracks.

I stand in the middle of the floor with my back turned to them, and looking toward my shoulder as I try to hear what's he saying.

Apparently, he encountered a girl in an alleyway not too far from here, but he doesn't even know her name. It doesn't really make much sense, although if I know Jake, he isn't going to leave her alone until he gets what he wants, whatever that might be.

I try to keep listening to him drone on about this mysterious girl but then he suddenly stops talking, and I foolishly glance behind myself at their table to see why, and I notice each one of them are looking at me. I then mumble a swear under my breath, grim by the knowledge that I was actually caught eavesdropping.

Jake leans back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. He smirks. "You know, you're welcomed to join us if you want." The sarcasm carelessly drips from his lips, and I immediately glower at him.

Afterwards, completely turning around to better face him. "And why would I do that,"

"You tell me. You seem pretty desperate to hear about the chick I met, so why make it a secret?" Jake says, and I awkwardly suck my teeth.

He isn't wrong, but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? I mean, I personally don't know much about her, but I'm determined to see her again."

"And what good will that do?" It isn't like Jake's sleazy reputation is a secret, but for some inexplicable reason, girls are constantly getting involved with him.

He's already seducing two of them, and now he's trying to bring in a third? Whatever, his luck will eventually run out, and hopefully it starts with this new girl, whoever she is.

Jake then stares across the table at his friends before laughing heinously with one another.

I truthfully don't understand the hilarity, although it's obvious I'm not meant to. Jake then stands up from his chair, beginning to approach me, and dropping a hand onto my shoulder.

I look at his hand before fixating my attention back on him. "Tell me, Josh… when's the last time you got laid?" He asks, and my eyes widen. "Now I know you don't have the best luck with girls, but surely, you've hooked up with at least one in the past month, right?"

"You're so full of shit, Jake." I say, snatching his hand off of me, and starting to walk away.

Jake then shrugs, feigning cluelessness. "What did I do? I just assumed you have, but I guess not. Well, don't worry. I'll be sure to hand over a girl to you once I get done with her. Us guys gotta stick together after all, am I right?"

"Don't bother. I don't need your sloppy seconds." Besides, I already have someone to spend time with, and I'm not going to use her for sex like most of the guys on this campus.

Maya means a lot more to me than just another girl to sleep with, and that's something Jake will never understand.

Jake walks up to me once I'm back behind the counter, and I can tell the conversation is far from over.

He looks at me. "I don't understand why you're getting so defensive."

"Ever think that's the problem?"

"I was only joking,"

"Since when do you joke about sex?"

"I don't know…" Jake murmurs, his eyes diverting, and I look at him suspiciously. "The girl I met, she really caught me off guard."

"What does that mean?" I ask him, but Jake doesn't respond.

Instead, staring absently at his hands as he fiddles with his fingers. "Let's just say, I didn't give her the best impression and as a result, she won't even tell me her name. I don't know, it's weird."

"Weird because for once there's a girl out there not literally throwing herself at you?"

"No, it's not that." Jake says, and he actually sounds genuine. However, he's also not making any sense, and it's all because of this apparent girl he ran into.

This is the first time in a long time I'm getting to see this side of him, but I'm sure the front won't last for much longer. Jake will wallow about something for a good twenty-four hours until finally he's back to his old ways.

The point is, whoever this girl is, she won't be enough to change him back into the ambitious college freshman I used to know. Those days were long gone, and Jake knows it just as well as I do.

Jake then starts to shake his head and as he does, I can sense my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out just enough to see part of the screen, and instantly starting to smile when I see it's a message from Maya. Apparently, she's on her way here, and I can't wait to see her.

We haven't seen each other since last night and this time, I plan to do a lot more than take her to _McDonald's_. Not necessarily a date (yet), but I want to make sure she goes back to her dorm elated and thinking of me.

When I glance up from my phone, Jake is busy rambling on about this girl, but I'm not listening to a single thing he's saying. I then rush to get my apron off, and heading to the back of the shop to grab my bag before completely running past him.

I can hear Jake shouting after me, but I don't stop, nor do I look back. If Maya is on her way to see me, then the last thing I want is for her and Jake to encounter one another. We may have just met ourselves, but it feels good being with someone who isn't familiar with Jake. I've had a girlfriend in the past I was dating who cheated on me with him, and even though I don't think Maya is the type to do that, I'd rather not risk it.

By the time I run out of the bookstore, I can see Maya walking down the sidewalk toward me, and she looks stunning. She hasn't noticed me yet since she's staring down at her phone—probably waiting for a reply from me—but little does she realize I'm already waiting for her. I know I left work slightly early for her, and if I happen to get fired because of it, well, it'll be worth it.

Maya finally looks up once she's closer to the store, and I'm sure I can see the moment her cheeks turn red the second she sees me. She even stops walking prior to reaching me, like she wasn't expecting me to be outside, and I have to walk forward just to close the gap between us.

I can tell she's shy just like she was yesterday, which makes her that much more adorable. From the glimmer in her eyes as she looks up at me to the nervous way she twirls her hair around her finger, I can only imagine what's going through her head right now, but I kind of like the feeling of not knowing.

We continue to stand in front of each other with silly grins on our faces. Maya then raises her hand toward my eyes, blocking me from looking at her.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"You shouldn't look at me like that." She says, and I laugh.

Like what, exactly?

Maya must not be used to the attention from another guy, but all of that is going to change as long as she's with me. She really is very beautiful, and I'm not just talking about her looks.

I gently grab her wrist, moving her hand away from my face. I want to be looking at her when I say this.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want me to stop, and even then, I don't think I will." I say while holding her chin up, and Maya is now looking at me like how I was looking at her just a few moments ago.

She looks like she wants to say something, but isn't able to get the words out. I then drop my hand down to grab ahold of hers, so we can start to leave the front of the bookstore. I don't want to stick around for much longer where Jake can come running outside at any moment, ruining everything.

Maya doesn't say much as we walk down the sidewalk together, although she did ask where we're going, but I want to keep it a surprise. She then starts to make guesses and lucky for me, she never gets it right. I'm truthfully not taking her anywhere special, and hopefully Maya doesn't mind that once she sees where we are.

It's twenty minutes later by the time we get close, and I can sense Maya getting excited. She lightly squeezes my hand, and even beginning to drag me along once she realizes where we're going. We run the rest of the way, never letting go of each other's hands until the moment we're standing inside the building.

Maya curiously looks around, taking in the atmosphere of the quaint shop, which proves she's never been here before, and that's good for me because that's exactly what I was hoping for.

Her eyes are wide and bubbly and the smile on her face is the biggest one I've seen yet. Maya then moves to stand in front of me while I casually stand with my hands in my pockets.

It was kind of a last-minute decision to bring her here, but after seeing her face, I now know it was the right one.

"How did you know I was craving some for ice cream?"

"Lucky guess," I shrug, but it really was.

I had no other motive for bringing her here aside from making up for yesterday, and it's good to see she approves.

An employee that works here then welcomes us to the shop, ready to take our order, and Maya and I quickly stop making googly eyes at each other long enough to get ourselves some ice cream.

There are no other customers ahead us when we walk up to the counter, and we have no problem taking advantage of the moment.

We take our sweet time ordering exactly what we want, tasting and feeding one another samples. By the time we're done, there's finally a line of people behind us, and they all look hungry and impatient.

Maya holds her ice cream cone in front of her mouth, attempting to hide her smile, and I quickly pay for our order, so we can get out of these customers' way.

After we leave, we start to head back in the direction of the bookstore, eating our ice cream while we walk and talk. It's almost seven o'clock in the evening, which is still really early if you ask me. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Maya, and during the brief moments of silence when neither one of us are talking, I'm thinking of every possible thing worth doing to keep us together just a little while longer.

Unfortunately, it's the middle of the week and as long as there are work and classes, our time together will always feel short. We then come in proximity of a nearby park, and Maya must have the same idea I do because she's the first one to take the lead, and I closely follow behind her. It's then that I notice her tossing her napkins into a trashcan, already done with her ice cream cone, while I still have half of my milkshake left.

Maya looks at the cup in my hands, and quickly starts to smile. "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugs. "I just figured you'd be done by now."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I'm not, _not_ making fun of you," Maya says, grabbing a side of the cup—our hands gently touching—and bringing the straw up to her lips.

She stares at me the entire she sips from my milkshake, and I probably look like a deer caught in headlights just watching her. Maya then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling modestly.

"You might want to finish that before it melts." She smirks at me, and I'm honestly speechless.

First my fries and now this?

I stare into the inside of the cup, laughing to myself. "So, that just happened."

"Sorry, I have a sweet tooth."

"You should've told me sooner. I would've gotten two straws." Maya quickly averts her gaze as she blushes, removing the shake from my hand entirely before walking off to go sit on a bench.

I shake my head as I smile at the ground.

She's cute just like I said.

I go to sit down beside her and already, the milkshake I failed to finish is nearly gone. Maya then sets the cup down in between us once she's done, and all I can do is laugh. It's amazing she didn't get a brain freeze. Instead, slightly shivering as a chill runs down her spine, and I can't resist the urge to wrap my arm around her.

Maya happily accepts the gesture, her head resting against my shoulder, while my hand softly rubs up the side of her arm. We stay this way for a while, simply enjoying the other's company until Maya finally breaks the silence.

She sits up straight again, and turns her head to look at me, her eyes closely studying my face as she talks.

"I want to show you something," Maya says right before looking down at her bag, and pulling out a sketchbook—the same one she was using when I approached her back at the coffee shop.

She flips to a specific page before handing it over for me to look at. I closely study the sketch and can easily tell it's a portrait of someone, but I don't know who. It also looks unfinished, but it's still impressive nonetheless.

"This is amazing, Maya."

"Do you know who it is?" She asks, and I truthfully shake my head, no.

Maya scoffs. "This might sound weird, but it's actually my biology professor." She admits, and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

I don't want to get the wrong idea, but she's practically forcing me to ask.

"Your… professor?" I ask hesitantly, and she nods. "Ok, so don't take this wrong way, but… why?"

Maya shrugs. "I have a habit for drawing portraits of people who leave an impression on me. He's actually my favorite professor, although he _did_ lock me out of the classroom today because I was a few minutes late. I'm sure you can guess, but I spent that entire hour working on this."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Maya replies, "I just sat in the hallway near his door until class was over. I had to get notes for tomorrow's lesson anyway, so I didn't see the point in leaving."

I stare back and forth between Maya's eyes and her mouth as she talks, and soon smiling at her. "Well, it's good. Great even."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I like to think I'm a pretty decent artist."

"You should give yourself more credit," I tell her, and Maya bashfully looks away. I then gaze at the portrait again, my curiosity strongly taking over.

She must have a photogenic memory or something to be able to draw portraits, and not constantly have to be looking at the person.

"Any chance I'm in this book?" I blurt, and there's no taking it back from here. The words are already floating through the air.

Maya doesn't say anything, and I immediately start to think that there isn't. This is usually the moment a guy's true insecurities are exposed, but before I can really begin to panic, Maya takes the sketchbook back from me, and flips to another page.

"Of course, there is." She murmurs, and showing me the half-completed portrait of myself. It's not much, but I still admire every detail. Maya then quickly says, "I know you're currently bald, but don't worry. I usually save the hair for last."

"I wasn't worried." I tell her, and soon we're smiling at each other again. "So, what impression did I leave on you?"

"Oh my God," Maya says, face palming herself. "How did I know you were going to ask that…"

"Then you should have no problem telling me," I tease, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes.

She takes the sketchbook away from me, placing it back into her bag. "How about I wait to tell you until after I'm finished with it. Deal?"

"Sure. I can handle that." I smirk, causing Maya to blush.

After awhile, we get up from the bench, beginning to walk through the park as the sun starts to set and I can't explain why, but we eventually start aimlessly running around the park, playing a game of tag after seeing a bunch of kids together. Maya just suddenly tapped my shoulder, yelling "you're it," right before running away as fast as she could, and my first instinct was to chase after her.

She's surprisingly a fast runner as every time I think I have her in my clutches, she miraculously finds a way to escape. I then have to kick it into high gear, quickly picking up speed to assure she doesn't getaway this time. Although, just as I reach my arm out to try to touch her, I look beside me to see the other kids from earlier running on either side of me, joining in now on _our_ game, and before I know it, one little boy manages to jump onto my back. The rest of his friends then help him to tackle me to the ground, and all I can hear is the sound of half a dozen kids giggling into my ears.

I did not sign up for this.

I'm now laying on my back, heavily panting, and desperately wishing these kids would let me go. That's when I notice Maya walking over, and she quickly falls down to her knees next to me.

"Having fun?" She teases.

"I was this close to catching you…"

"Better luck next time." She winks, and the only thing I can think is: _there's going to be a next time?_

Maya then finally tells the kids to get off of me, and helps me back up to my feet once they're gone. I'm practically wheezing at this point unlike Maya who looks like she's barely broken a sweat.

She laughs. "Are you gonna be okay? Otherwise, we don't have to go yet,"

I look at Maya in confusion, wondering what she means, and watching as she sits back down on the ground.

She lays her back onto the grass, and folds her hands on top of her stomach as she looks at me.

"Well, are you going to join me, or are you just going to stand there?"

Of course, I'm going to join her.

I lay down beside her—the two of us staring up at the sky—and there's a calm silence between us for a good two minutes, which is just enough time for me to catch my breath. I can then sense Maya staring at me, and I turn my head to gaze back at her.

She immediately starts to smile and just as I'm wondering what she's thinking, she says, "Thanks, Josh."

"For today?"

"No," she says, shaking her head, and I arch an eyebrow. "For everything. I've spent the past semesters being by myself because once I got to college, I felt very overwhelmed, and like I didn't belong. I guess I've been too scared to actually try to go out and meet people. Then you came to me with a free donut, and asked me for my number. I know it's only been a few hours since then, but I have no doubt you will grow to become someone close to me, and I really need a friend right now." I'm quiet as I just look at Maya, and I can tell my silence is making her nervous.

She's dying for me to say something, but how can I possibly do that when all I can think about is how this is the perfect moment to kiss her—for _real_ this time.

But I don't.

Instead, I blindly find her hand, holding it as we continue to look at one another.

"I'll be here for as long as you want me around." I assure her, and that's all she wanted to hear.

Mark my words, she has nothing to worry about, and I think I have a way to prove it to her. Unfortunately, it's going to involve the help of Jake, which I realize sounds like a mistake right from the get-go, but I need to remember this is about Maya, and he's necessary if I want to do this right.

I'll just make sure to tell him as little as possible, and as long as him and Maya never actually meet, everything should go according to plan.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	4. Chapter 4

Collateral Love

Chapter Four | **Apologies**.

 **W** e lost track of time, but I guess that's to be expected when you're talking to a guy that probably has no idea you have feelings for him because you're too much a coward to tell him how you really feel.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a firm believer of love at first sight (now, that is), but I also don't want to scare Josh away by being the typical lovesick teenager who falls in love with her crush, and foolishly thinks they're going to grow up and get married. That doesn't mean I still don't want something more to happen between us, but I'm not going to get my hopes up only to end up bawling my eyes out, and eating a whole carton of ice cream by myself.

Talk about pathetic.

Josh and I eventually leave the park after our brief game of tag, but only because it starts to rain. Otherwise, I'm sure we'd still be lying in the grass together, talking about whatever comes to mind. It's what I admire most about Josh since I think any guy, who can hold a conversation is worth keeping around.

He's passionate whenever he's talking about something important to him, and genuinely looks interested whenever _I'm_ talking. What's more is he keeps constant eye contact, which is a little overwhelming when he suddenly starts to smile, and I instantly forget everything I was going to say. I think he does it on purpose, but I just don't have the heart to tell him to stop. Besides, it's not like I actually want him to.

We start walking in the direction of the campus, attempting to keep dry, but doing a terrible job of it. And as the rain begins to pour harder, we quickly duck and hide inside of a random store. We're completely soaked and dripping water onto the hardwood floor near the entrance, and the second we look at one another, we start laughing to ourselves.

Maybe it's because we look ridiculous with our clothes drenched and hair falling over our eyes, or maybe it's because there's clearly people looking at us like we're a couple of silly college kids with nowhere to go, and they wouldn't be wrong about that.

"Ahem," a voice says, and Josh and I quickly look next to us to see an older man with visibly grey hair and a stern facial expression promptly coming toward us. "You two looking to buy something, or do you just want a story to tell your future children?"

"How did you know?" Josh says, a sarcastic grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he stares at the man in front of us, and I cover my mouth with a hand to hide my smile.

The man shrugs. "Lucky guess," he says, and I can't tell whether he's being friendly or not. Although, I'm sure he's not used to kids coming into his shop with no intentions of spending any money.

I then get a look around, and for the first time since coming inside, I'm realizing where we are. It's a music store specifically for guitars, and when I say there's a lot, I'm not kidding. There are all different kinds from acoustic to electric to bass, and there's actually a few people already in here looking through the selection.

I personally know nothing about instruments, although I was pretty good at the recorder back in middle school. I then notice Josh gradually walking over to one of the guitars on display, and by the look in his eyes, I can tell there's something about this place he connects with.

He isn't saying anything, and I have no idea what's going through his head right now. I then walk up beside him also staring at the guitar, not really sure what's so special about it since it looks like every other vintage guitar in this shop. The label says it a _Fender American Telecaster_ , and it's selling for a steep price of fourteen hundred dollars.

I glance back up at the side of Josh's face, and eventually he turns his head to look at me. There's a smile on his lips but it's faint, like the smile you try to give to prove you're okay when you're really not.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing," Josh says nonchalantly, and I furrow my eyebrows.

This is the first time he isn't eager to tell me something, and I can't help being a little suspicious. He clearly has something on his mind, and although I don't want to pressure him into talking about it, I don't think I can keep myself from asking either.

The man from earlier then walks back over to us, and he looks a little kinder now than he did before.

He folds his arms over his chest and says, "You like what you see?" The question is directed towards Josh, who's barely stopped looking at the guitar long enough to acknowledge anything else.

He nods. "I do."

"Well, I'd be happy to sell it to you if you're interested," The man suggests, and I finally take note of the name tag on his shirt that reads 'Oscar.' I'm not sure if he's the owner, but judging by his demeanor, I wouldn't be surprised.

He has the confidence of a businessman and the lingo of a salesperson. I then look back at Josh, and he seems a little reluctant, like he's not sure _what_ he wants.

He clears his throat, and shakes his head. "Uh, no. That's okay."

"If it's about the money, I can give you discount. You are a student, right?" Oscar presumes, and Josh solemnly bows his head.

He's obviously uncomfortable by all of this—why, I don't know—but I still feel like I should do something. After all, it's what a good friend would do, right? I also want to prove to him that this is more than just me hoping for a relationship, and that I want us to be close no matter what we are.

I inch a little closer to him, softly grabbing his hand, and Josh instantly looks at me. I'm sure he doesn't mind the hand holding, but simply not expecting it. And believe me, I may look calm on the outside, but I'm internally freaking out. It's the little things, but everything about him always has my heart racing and stomach doing backflips. This isn't me complaining, though.

I stare at Oscar while sensing Josh's eyes on me. "Can you give us a minute, please?" I politely ask him, and Oscar silently glances back and forth between Josh and me.

He sighs. "Fine. But just so you know, we'll be closing in a few minutes."

"No problem." We watch as Oscar sluggishly walks away, looking over his shoulder at us every so often until finally he's back behind the counter, distracted with another customer.

"Why did you send him away?" Josh asks me once we're alone, and I look at him.

I shrug. "I don't know. You looked like you didn't want to talk anymore," I say to him, and Josh bows his head again.

We're still holding hands, but Josh's grasp feels slightly tighter now, and it's concerning me a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him, certain he's going to decline.

Josh then looks back up at the guitar. "This just reminds me of a guitar I used to have," he explains, and I can feel my heart skip a beat.

Josh was already hot before I knew he used to play an instrument and now, I'm practically sweating. There's no mistaking it, he definitely knows how to bring out my desperate side, and what's more embarrassing is that he's not even trying.

I look at him sincerely. " _Used to?_ What happened to it?"

"I, uh… I sold it." Josh tells me, and it's honestly not what I was expecting him to say. He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, it was a present from my dad who got it from _his_ dad. He gave it to me, and I cherished it up until the day I got rid it."

"What did you need the money for?" I hope I'm not prying by asking, but if Josh doesn't want to tell me, he can easily say so. I won't be offended or upset with him for keeping something personal.

He takes a deep breath, and finally letting go of my hand as he starts to pace.

"A few years ago, my dad had a stroke, and was taken to the hospital. I voluntarily sold the guitar to help pay for his medical bills. My mom insisted it wasn't necessary, but I couldn't just not do anything, while everybody else took care of him. Seeing this guitar just brings back memories of that time,"

"I'm sorry, Josh." I know I don't need to apologize, but it just feels like the right thing to say.

Josh lightly smiles. "It's okay. My dad is fine now, and that's all that matters."

"Still. I wish there was some way you could get the guitar back."

"Why, because you like the idea of having a boyfriend who's a rock star?" He teases, smirking playfully at me, and my face probably looks as red as an _Airhead_ balloon.

I know he's only joking but really, what girl wouldn't fascinate about her boyfriend performing on stage under a dozen hot lights, shirtless while sweat slowly glides down his chiseled chest, and luscious hair flying all over the place as he sings a song written especially for you?

Maybe it's just me.

My posture tenses as I fold my arms across my chest, too shy to respond. Josh's smile then starts to fade, and he's looking at me with a serious expression. Afterwards, walking back up to me, and I notice his lips are parted, like he wants to say something, but is suddenly distracted and unsure.

We're now just gazing at one another, quietly wondering which one of us will break the silence first. Josh soon clears his throat—a sentence on the tip of his tongue—but is unfortunately disrupted when Oscar inevitably walks back over to us.

We both turn our heads toward him to see him holding an umbrella, and Josh and I briefly exchange glances, confused.

"Here," Oscar states, extending the umbrella toward us.

Josh furrows his eyebrows. "What's this for?"

"I told you we're about to close. If you're not going to buy anything, then I suggest you two get back before the storm gets worse. You can take this umbrella to help keep you dry. And don't worry about bringing it back."

"Is it yours?" Josh asks, reluctantly taking the umbrella from the man's grasp.

Oscar positions his hands into his front pockets, looking nonchalant. "You could say that. If the owner doesn't claim it after a month, it goes in the lost and found. There's plenty more lost umbrellas where that one came from, so I figured you two could take this one."

"Thank you." I tell him, and Oscar nods.

"Yeah, what she said."

"No problem. Now hurry and get going. I don't know what the curfew is, but I'd hate for you two to get in trouble for being late."

"Will do." Josh says right before grabbing my hand.

We start heading for the door, ready to step outside until Oscar quickly yells out something to Josh.

Josh turns back around to face Oscar, taking note of his smile. "As for you young man, I don't want to see you back in here unless you plan to buy this guitar, you hear me?"

Josh awkwardly chuckles, but nods his head nonetheless. "Sure," is his only response, and Oscar doesn't say anything more on the matter.

He watches us as we finally exit the shop, walking back into the harsh winds and heavy rain.

By now, the sky has turned completely dark, and there's hardly anybody on the streets as everyone is most likely inside, shielding themselves from the rain.

It's a quiet walk back to campus overall, and I glance up at Josh to see that the same somber look from earlier has returned. I may not be able to tell exactly what he's thinking but it's obvious he has a lot on his mind, and I'm almost certain it has something to do with the last thing Oscar said to him right before we left.

I force us to stop walking, taking the umbrella out of Josh's hand, and he looks at me in confusion.

"What's up?"

"Your dad… did you tell him you sold the guitar to help him? Does he know?"

"Maya," Josh scoffs, gradually shaking his head. He looks down at the sidewalk prior to carelessly shrugging his shoulders. "What good would telling him have done?"

"So, he thinks you still have it?"

"Even if he did know, I helped get him out of debt. I'm pretty sure he'd be thankful."

"Then why not just tell him the truth? It'll probably help to get rid of the guilt."

" _Guilt_?" Josh sounds utterly repulsed, and I realize now that, that wasn't the right thing to say. He's glaring at me cold heartedly, and my chest tightens. "I don't regret what I did, Maya. If I had to, I'd do it again in an instant. The important thing is that he's still alive. I could care less about that guitar, or buying another one. Materialistic things mean nothing to me."

"That's not what I meant—"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Josh grunts, taking the umbrella back from me. "Can we go?" He says rhetorically, and I don't say a word.

I slowly nod my head, and Josh doesn't waste a second beginning to walk again. We don't speak to one another for the remainder of the trek, and I can't help feeling like a liability to Josh's bitter attitude.

I didn't mean anything malicious by what I said, but in hindsight, I shouldn't have accused him of being guilty for doing something so thoughtful. He clearly has a lot of love and respect for his father, and if the tables were turned, I would do the exact same thing for my mom—selling every piece of artwork I own—and I wouldn't want anyone questioning my actions either when they don't know anything.

We eventually make it back to my dorm, and Josh walks me as far as the front lobby, not that I was expecting him to go any further. He closes the umbrella, dripping water onto the floor, and I'm not sure what to expect next. I really didn't mean to upset him, but if he decides he doesn't want to see me anymore, well.

"Thanks for walking me back..."

"Anytime."

There's an awkward silence between us, and I take it as my cue to start walking away. I don't know how the evening went from wonderful to unpleasant in a matter of minutes, but I voluntarily accept the blame. I take full responsibility for upsetting Josh, although it was an accident.

I turn my back to begin walking toward the elevators, but quickly stopping in my tracks when I hear Josh's voice.

"Maya," he says, and I slowly turn around to face him. Josh walks up to me, standing extremely close to the point where I can feel his breath on my skin. "I'll call you." He whispers, the words naturally falling from his lips, and I don't try to hide the smile that's vastly growing. I then notice Josh openly looking at my mouth, and all I can hear is the sound of my heartbeat thumping loudly in my ears.

I'm tempted to invite him back to my room just until the rain slows down, but I also don't want to give him the wrong impression. Josh's eyes soon reconnect with mine, and he smirks. I start to smile too, hot and excited and totally blushing. I hope to never make him mad again because that means the less often I get to see that attractive smile of his.

"I'll see you later," Josh murmurs, taking the umbrella with him as he heads back outside, and I quietly stand and watch from afar until he's completely out of sight.

I'm pretty sure this generation doesn't say 'smitten' anymore, but that's exactly how I feel. Josh is just too good to be true, and if I wake up one of these days to realize it was all a dream, well, at least it'll all start to make sense.

I remain in a daze as I ride the elevator up, still thinking of Josh because there's nothing else that could possibly bring me this much happiness right now. I then step off once I reach the right floor, and turning a corner into the hallway that leads to my room. Afterwards, beginning to pick up the pace, but immediately slowing down my footsteps once I notice something in the distance.

There's someone sitting on the floor right next to the door of my room, and to no surprise, it's Jake of all people.

His back is against the wall and his knees are pulled up to his chest, while his arms rest on top of them. I'm not sure how long he's been here or why he's here at all, but it's clearly not to see his 'girlfriend' since her room is at the _opposite_ end of the hall. I also wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even know he's here, and the last thing I want is some girl blaming me for their breakup when I barely even know Jake. He's just some guy I met that I strangely keep running into, and all because I couldn't ignore him and his friends in the alleyway.

I take a deep breath before continuing to approach him, and Jake instantly stands up the second he notices me.

"Hey, it's you," he smiles, and somehow, I manage not to roll my eyes, but I'm very close.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I came to see you." He states, but I don't know what for.

You would think running away from a guy would give him the impression you're not interested, but apparently not Jake. He's persistent I'll give him that, and that's probably the only good thing he has going for him.

I try to walk around him to reach the door, but he successfully blocks me. Déjà vu much?

"Move, Jake."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Why should I?" I'm beginning to think he's stalking me, but maybe I'm being melodramatic.

Jake's staring at me like he isn't leaving until he gets something, and I'm scared to ask what that is.

He sighs. "Look, I'm trying to apologize to you, but damn do you make it hard." Jake groans, and my eyebrows raise.

He can't be serious.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nowhere more important than here," Jake replies, and I finally initiate the compulsory eye roll I've been holding back.

I cross my arms. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"Does being a jerk sound familiar?" He says, and I suck my teeth.

Jake is right—he _was_ a jerk—but I didn't care because I wasn't planning to see him again, anyway. Although, if apologizing to me will help him sleep at night, then I won't stop him. Hopefully then he'll stop pursuing me, and I can get back to pretending like we never met.

I continue to look at him, waiting for this so-called apology, but he doesn't say anything. Apparently, he's going to need a little push.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He says, his cluelessness evident.

I shake my head, no longer caring to entertain his foolishness. "Goodbye, Jake."

"Wait!" Jake exclaims, grabbing my wrist, and I look down at his hand. He's getting way too comfortable with doing that. "Don't go. I'm sorry, okay? I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I've been waiting here for you all this time, thinking of what to say. That's when it hit me, I _still_ don't know your name."

"I already told you I wasn't telling you."

"C'mon, that's not fair. What kind of girl has no problem addressing a guy by _his_ name, but won't even tell him hers?"

"Me." I snatch my arm out of his grip, and quickly reaching for the doorknob. "Go home, Jake."

"God, you're stubborn."

"Look who's talking." Jake and I glare at one another and I'm honestly just waiting for something—anything to happen, so this conversation can be over. That's when Jake pulls out his cell phone, navigating to something in particular before showing me the screen.

It's a picture of a blank wall, and I don't understand what he's trying to tell me.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"You mean, you really don't recognize it?" Jake asks, and I shrug.

 _Should I?_

Jake then rolls his eyes. "It's the wall you caught me and my friends spray painting. I walked by there on my way here, and noticed someone painted it up."

"So, what? You're blaming _me_ for it?"

"You seemed pretty passionate about wanting us to stop,"

"And yet, I didn't tell anyone. Someone else must've beat me to it. Good for them."

"This isn't funny." Jake gripes, but I wasn't laughing.

As much as I would've liked to have been the one to get Jake and his friends in trouble, I really wasn't the reason their graffiti was covered up, and I don't appreciate him coming here and accusing me of it when he has absolutely no proof.

I walk up to Jake, getting into his face. Now I'm mad.

"You're kidding, right? First you come here begging to apologize, and then you hold me accountable for your friends' mediocre art being taken down?"

" _Mediocre?_ "

"What, did I stutter?" I declare, and Jake's expression looks hard and daunting. "If you're going to spray paint someone's property, at least let it be something _they_ want."

"Like you could do a better job."

"Don't sound too cocky," I smirk, and Jake is speechless.

He then starts to laugh, doubting his suspicion. " _You_ , an artist?"

"I'm no art teacher, but I know a thing or two." I smile, mocking him with the comment he made when we first met.

Jake laughs hysterically. "Yeah, right. There's no way an artist would talk so poorly of another artist's work. You may not like what my friends and I created, but that doesn't give you the right to call it bad. Graffiti is just as much art as drawing little sketches or painting on a canvas. A true artist would know that."

"A true artist also knows the difference between painting a mural and vandalism." I argue, and Jake stares intently at me.

We're still standing close to one another, and once I realize it, I immediately try to back away, although not fast enough as I can feel Jake reaching behind me, and slipping my phone out of my back pocket.

He quickly turns away from me, smirking as I fight to get it back from him.

"Jake!"

"Yes?" He says innocently, continuing to press his fingers along the screen.

I can't tell what he's doing but eventually I get a glimpse of the screen, and it looks like he's going through my contacts. How did he even figure out my passcode?

I desperately try getting my phone back, but it's no use. "Maya, huh? So, that's your name,"

"Jake, give me my phone!"

"Sure thing." He smirks, casually handing it back to me, and I snatch it clear out of his palm. "By the way, I put my number in it. You know, just in case you decide you ever want to settle once and for all who's the better artist."

"I don't think so," I desperately search through my phone to find Jake's number with the intentions to delete it.

Jake gently touches my hand that's holding the phone, pushing it downward, and I look up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He implies, and I don't immediately respond.

Of course, I do. From what I've seen already, Jake isn't really someone I want to talk to.

I look at him intensely. "I'm positive." I say to him and for a split second, I can see a hint of disappointment in Jake's eyes, but it only lasts a moment.

He clearly doesn't want me to know what it is he's truly thinking.

Jake quietly stands in front of me, his hands hiding in his pockets as he stares at me nonchalantly. "Then I guess that's it," he murmurs, turning around to begin walking away. He then turns his head toward his shoulder, standing in the middle of the hallway as he says, "But I'll be waiting if you ever change your mind. I really am sorry… Maya." He makes certain to mention my name, and I'm not sure how to feel about it.

After Jake finally disappears, I go into my room, closing the door behind me, and leaning my back against it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure the guy out. One minute he acts like a jerk and the next, he's being all nice to me like a normal person. It's all pretty confusing, and I'm not sure what to do.

To keep Jake's number or not to keep Jake's number… that is the question.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	5. Chapter 5

Collateral Love

Chapter Five | **Marshmallows**.

 **Y** ou know that undeniable feeling you get whenever you can sense you've done something wrong, but you're not exactly sure how to fix it? You're losing your mind trying to figure it out, but all it's doing is stressing you out even more. That's how I've been feeling the past couple of days, and of course, it has to do with Maya. Although we're still talking, things haven't quite been the same between us, and it's been that way ever since I accidentally snapped on her.

She doesn't text me as often, and whenever she does, she doesn't have much to say. Instead, her messages are short and bland, like every conversation we have is disinteresting to her.

Maya doesn't come by the bookstore anymore either and I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I still liked the thought of it being a regular thing between us—her visiting me at work for no other reason than to see me. Now it's almost like she's avoiding me, which would be horrible if that's true. I mean, what guy wants the girl he's madly crushing on suddenly ignoring him, and all because he was being a insensitive jerk?

Not me, that's for sure.

I just want things to go back to normal, but I've already tried apologizing the night I promised to call her, and even in person the very next time I'd seen her. She accepted the apology and I thought we were fine after that, but apparently not. Either Maya is still upset with me but doesn't want to admit it, or she's hiding something, and her strange behavior has nothing to do with me.

Which one should I be hoping for?

I start to think about it since I'm desperate to figure out what's really going on when all of a sudden, I'm falling backwards onto the floor, not paying attention to what's happening around me. I then block my face with my arms when I notice my friend leaping over me to make a dunk into the basket. Thankfully he doesn't step on me, and soon helping me back up once he lands on his feet.

"Josh, are you all right?" Darren asks me, holding the basketball under his arm, while lifting me up with his free hand.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to knock you down, but I couldn't tell if you were trying to foul me or not, so I just went for it." Darren says, and I roll my eyes.

I walk away toward the bleachers, hearing Darren's footsteps as he closely follows behind me. I sit down, taking a drink of water, and he quietly sits down next to me.

I can tell he's waiting for an explanation, but what am I supposed to say? _I'm sorry for mentally flaking out on our game because I'm too busy worrying about the girl I like possibly being mad at me?_ He'll make fun of me for sure, and I can't handle the mockery right now.

I can sense Darren staring at me. He then sets the ball down on the floor and says, "You know, if you want to go back to our room, it's cool. I mean, you clearly got some stuff going on, and if you'd rather deal with that, then I won't stop you."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Josh, I've been your roommate long enough to know when something isn't right with you," he says, and I know he's right, but I wish he wasn't. "Here's my unsolicited advice—go make things right with her."

"What?" I'm slightly speechless and a little confused.

I've never said anything to Darren about Maya, which is a surprise all on its own considering Maya is someone I'd gladly talk about to anybody—friend or foe. She's just that amazing.

"How did you know it's about a girl?"

"Because ninety percent of the time, it always is. Besides, I have a girlfriend too, and you have the same look on your face I sometimes get whenever I know I've done something wrong,"

"But that's just it. I don't know if I'm the problem, or if there's something she's not telling me." I've been assuming I'm the reason things have been rocky between Maya and I because of what happened, but what are the odds it's something completely different and I'm being selfish to what's really going on? After all, not everything is about me.

For all I know, Maya probably bombed one of her tests or got into a fight with her roommate or lost her most treasured paintbrush. All of these assumptions sound ridiculous, but what if it's the truth?

I definitely think I should try reaching out to her again, especially since we haven't talked at all today, but what am I even going to say? I guess it doesn't really matter as long as I can make her feel better, and I quickly start thinking back to my plan of recruiting Jake to help with my ploy to impress Maya. I want to make a big gesture for her, and I know that sounds insane since we're not even together but if all goes well, I will be able to call Maya my girlfriend sooner rather than later.

I stand up from the bleachers, and glancing over my shoulder at Darren. "Now that you mention it, there's something I need to go do."

"Hey, don't let me stop you." Darren says, holding up his hands. "We'll just finish our game some other time."

"Thanks, man. I'll see you later!" I shout to him as I start running out of the gym to quickly go change clothes, and then to visit Jake whose dorm room is conveniently in the same building as mine.

I'm not even sure if he's in his room or what he could be doing if he is, but hopefully it's not hooking up with another girl because how awkward would that be? Then again, it wouldn't be too surprising considering Jake has this conceived notion that college is all about sex, partying, and girls. It's honestly amazing he isn't flunking any of his classes, although I'm sure it's only because he doesn't want to risk getting expelled, and disappointing his parents.

After changing out of my basketball shorts back into something more casual, I head to Jake's room, and carefully listening by the door to be certain no girls are inside with him.

I take a deep breath before beginning to knock.

I'm standing in the hallway for a good thirty seconds, beginning to think no one's going to answer the door. That's when I see the doorknob starting to turn, and Jake's silhouette appears in the doorway, wearing nothing except a pair of plaid boxer shorts.

Judging by his appearance, I'm sure a girl was here earlier, and left him exhausted if you know what I mean.

He squints his eyes as they need to adjust from the darkness of his room to the light in the hallway. He then stares at me in a combination of confusion and inquisition. It's only seven o'clock in the evening, but he might've been asleep. Not really like him to go to sleep so early, especially on the weekend, but I'm not going to question him on it. That's not why I'm here.

He yawns while rubbing his eye. "Josh… What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." I tell him, and Jake's mood doesn't change. He has no clue what this is about, but also doesn't seem to care.

He opens the door up wider prior to walking back inside. "Alright then," Jake mumbles, inviting me inside.

I cautiously enter the room, engulfing myself within the foul odor of dirty laundry, and the stench of leftover food. Unfortunately, this is how we guys live. Jake then falls onto his bed, and turning on the lamp on his nightstand to give the room a bit of light.

I sit on the bed across from his, which I assume is his roommate's who isn't here at the moment. That's when Jake shrugs his shoulders, wondering why I'm here.

"So, what is this about? You haven't been to my room since—"

"The night I caught you with my ex-girlfriend. You don't have to mention it." I grunt, and Jake doesn't argue.

Instead, he grinds his teeth, his jaw taut and eyes apologetic.

"Sorry about that, by the way."

"Kind of late for that."

"Well, in my defense, she actually came onto me first." Jake responds, and I don't know what's more pathetic—the fact that we're just now talking about it, or the fact that my ex blatantly went to one of friends for sex?

I rub a hand across my forehead, sighing. "Look, I don't even care anymore."

"Really? For some reason, I don't buy that." Jake is seriously testing my patience, and if the subject doesn't change now, I'm going to beat his ass for what he did since it's something I've been wanting to do for the longest time now.

I don't know how I controlled myself back when it happened, but Jake's luck is slowly running out.

"And why is that,"

"Because after it happened, you stopped talking to me. I mean, how is it _my_ fault when your girlfriend came to me practically begging me to sleep with her?"

"You knew we were together before you slept with her, Jake!"

"And I guess now you're going to give me some bs about friends not sleeping with their friends' exes? If you don't want your girl to cheat on you, then be a better boyfriend."

"You know, I got the right mind to kick your ass."

"Will that make you feel better?" Jake smirks, taunting me. "Because if so, then by all means. Hopefully then you'll stop crying over a girl who wasn't worth it to begin with. Don't you get it? I know I messed up—what else is new—but that girl came to me that night with the intentions of sleeping with me, and like the sex craved douchebag I am, I accepted. You two weren't going to last regardless of me sleeping with her, so get over it already. If anything, you should be _thanking_ me. Now you can focus your time on someone who _actually_ likes you." Jake says, and I refrain from saying anything.

I first met Jake when he was a freshman at NYU, and I was a sophomore. I was assigned as kind of like a mentor to help him get adjusted to the campus, and that's kind of how our friendship happened. Jake was a cool guy in the beginning, and we had a few things in common. I then eventually lost sight of what I was really supposed to be doing, making the mistake of treating him more like a friend rather than trying to guide him.

Jake then got involved with a group of guys who were notorious for causing havoc around campus. Jake's new attitude is all thanks to them, and by the time I realized he was even hanging out with them, it was too late.

He became stubborn and ignorant and desperate for approval by those guys, who no longer go to this college after being expelled, and Jake was almost one of them if not for me getting him out of the situation. It's the real reason we stopped talking. Jake was just too far gone for his own good, and his new-found personality was too much to handle. Needless to say, if not for encountering the most wonderful girl I've ever met, I wouldn't even be here with him right now. That's how much she means to me—so much that I'm willing to ignore mine and Jake's falling out just to do something nice for her.

I drop my head down, staring at the floor as I grin to myself. "You're right,"

"Huh?"

"I _should_ thank you," I look back up at Jake, and he's obviously confused. "I did meet someone recently, and I really like her. I think she likes me too, but I can't be sure. We're still getting to know each other, but I have a good feeling about her." I can feel my smile growing bigger just thinking about her and I'm sure Jake wants to make a joke, but there's honestly nothing he can say at this point that will ruin my good mood.

"Good for you, then." Jake simply replies, and I look at him. "I may not know who this girl is, but I promise not to sleep with this one, regardless if you two are together or not. And you might not believe this since I know I don't act like it, but I _have_ regretted sleeping with your ex. I also didn't mean what I said. There's a reason there's a rule against it, and it wasn't worth losing our friendship over. I see that now."

"That isn't the only reason why we—never mind. It doesn't matter." I don't want to get into the truth right now. Besides, I still need to talk to Jake about why I'm here in the first place.

I didn't plan to have this talk with him, but if this is the first step toward us possibly patching things up, then I won't protest. Whatever to make what I'm about to ask him easier.

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about," I say, reluctant since I'm not sure what his reaction will be.

"What is it—" It's then immediately silent between us when my phone suddenly goes off, interrupting me from asking my question.

I awkwardly look at Jake, and he has his eyebrow raised. He's waiting to see if I'm going to check my phone, but I honestly don't think it's important right now. I'm finally getting a chance to talk to Jake without his obnoxious friends around, and I don't want to be distracted by a text message that can easily be read when this is over.

Jake then rolls eyes, falling back onto his bed with his arms folded behind his head. "You're really not going to see who that is?"

"I will, but not right now." I know I sound ridiculous, passing up the opportunity to look at my phone, but the only person I want to talk to is Maya, and I don't want to be disappointed if it's anybody other than her. Although, if she _is_ the one texting me, then I wonder what for?

Usually I wouldn't question it, but after how strange she's been acting, I can't help thinking it might be something important. There's also the possibility I'm reading too much into it, and I'm sure Jake would agree.

He continues to look at me before shaking his head pitifully. "I don't see how you do it."

"Do what?"

"You've been single ever since last year because you couldn't get over what happened with your ex. Now there's a new girl just dying to get your attention, but you'd rather talk to me than to see what she wants."

"How do you even know she's the one texting me?"

"I'd be more surprised if she wasn't," Jake says, smirking. "It's Saturday night, and she's probably doing nothing except wishing she was with _you_ right now. Believe it or not, but I used to be in a committed relationship once, and that's all I ever thought about—just being with her. What makes you think she doesn't want the same thing with you?" I don't say anything as Jake just sits there, staring at me.

Jake may be frustrating at times, but if there's one thing he seems to know more about than me, it's girls.

Of course, I'm hoping it's Maya trying to reach out to me after days of being distant, and that's all I should be worried about. Not that there might still be something wrong, but that she actually wants to talk to me, despite everything I said to her.

I swallow the lump in my throat before taking my phone out of my pocket. "You're right."

"I know I am." Jake says, as if it's no surprise. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to text her back," I'm still not sure this message is even from Maya, but Jake just sounds so sure of himself that he even has me believing him too.

I stand up from his roommate's bed, ready to walk out when Jake shouts out to me. "I hope this means we can get a drink some time. You know, catch up." I look over my shoulder at him with my hand on the doorknob.

Jake's expecting a lot after only one talk, but maybe that's a good thing.

"We'll see." I don't want to make any promises, especially since all I can think about right now is Maya. Whatever happens between Jake and I moving forward, we'll figure out later.

I finally walk out of his room, closing the door behind myself, and speed walking down the hall until I reach the elevator. I don't decide to check my phone until after the doors close and once I do, I immediately start to smile.

Maya really did send me a message, and I don't waste a second reading what it says.

 _ **I want to see you**_ , is all it says, making the grin on my face permanent. It also pains me to admit that Jake was right, but it doesn't matter.

I quickly type a reply back before pressing 'send,' and dashing off of the elevator once I'm back on the first floor.

 _ **I'm on my way.**_

I run outside to wherever I have my car parked, getting into the front seat before turning on the engine. I'm already beginning to drive away, while simultaneously wrestling to put my seatbelt on.

I've never wanted to see Maya more than I do right now, and whatever this is about, I promise not to leave her side before making things right.

Maya said she wanted a friend, and I don't think there's anybody more suitable for the job than me—a guy who noticed her from afar, and has been crazy about her ever since. Her looks are what attracted me to her, but after talking to her for the first time, I knew she'd be someone I couldn't let get away. She has a charm about her that just makes guys go insane whether she realizes it or not, and I'm just happy I was the one to get to her first.

I like Maya a lot… Now all I have to do is tell her.

I finally make it to her dorm, parking my car crookedly along the curb before swiftly heading inside. I then stop to look around, noticing one of the staff members sitting at the front desk.

She looks up at me and immediately smiles. "Hello, there,"

"Hi," the baritone of my voice sounds deep and raspy as if I have a sore throat or something, but maybe I'm just really nervous.

"Do you need help with something?" She asks, and I decide to take advantage of the moment.

I quickly pull out my phone to check Maya's text to know exactly where she wants me to meet her. "Yeah, any chance you can point me toward the study lounge?"

"Of course, just turn left at this corner, and ride the elevator to the top floor. You won't miss it."

"Thanks." I say before jogging off to where the elevators are.

I wanted to get away before she could start nagging to me about curfew, and also because I don't want to keep Maya waiting for much longer.

I follow her directions exactly, and stepping off the elevator once I reach the top floor. I then walk down the hallway until I find a door that looks like it leads to the lounge, standing in front of it as I take a deep breath.

I haven't seen Maya all day, and considering that's probably my fault, I don't want to do anything to mess this up. I even start reciting to myself what I'm going to say once I see her. The door to the lounge then suddenly starts to open, and the second Maya's silhouette appears in the doorway, I'm speechless.

She has her hair down and perfectly straight as it falls down her back, and she's wearing a crop T-shirt with a pair of joggers on. Let's just say she looks good even at her most comfortable.

A smile slowly forms on her lips as her eyes travel up and down my stature. Her eyes then finally connect with mine, and it's like all I can picture is the ocean.

"Don't do that." She says.

"Do what?"

"You look nervous and if you're nervous, then I'll get nervous, and I already spent the last hour trying not to be." Maya's cheeks start to blush as she looks away, and all it does is make me want to grab her, and kiss her until my lips go numb. She then pulls me inside with her, and the only thing I can think about is how close we are.

We're standing body to body, Maya's eyes level with my chest as I can clearly see her gawking. I start to laugh, causing Maya to look at me.

"What am I doing here,"

"Isn't it obvious? You're my plus one for the night," she says, although I'm not sure what that means.

I stand in the middle of the room, while she goes to close the door, and also making sure to lock it. She then turns back around, and all I can think to do is admire her as she walks toward me.

"So, let me get this straight... it's only going to be the two of us here?"

"Yup," Maya replies. "I figured while most people are out getting drunk and throwing up on themselves, I could occupy this room for the night. That's when I thought of you," Maya walks past me to sit on the couch, and my eyes follow her every movement.

"But aren't you worried someone might stop by?"

Maya shakes her head. "Not really. You'd be surprised how effective a locked door and a sign that says, 'under maintenance' is." Maya smirks, and I don't question her any further.

She's clearly thought this through, and I'm not going to complain about sharing the night together.

I move to sit beside her on the couch, and in front of us on the table are various bowls with different snacks. There are chips, candy, mini marshmallows, cans of soda, and even crackers and cheese. I then shift my eyes toward the far end of the table to see a small selection of movies.

I look back at Maya, and she's already looking at me.

"So, this is a movie night?"

"You can say that," Maya says, while pulling a blanket over her legs. "By the way, they're all comedies. I figured I'd let you pick, although I have The Shining on back up just in case these movies are lame."

I laugh. "You know we could've just found something on Netflix,"

"True. Although, there's nothing wrong with renting physical copies every once in awhile," Maya replies, and all I can do is look at her.

There's constantly something about her that I fall in love with every time we're together.

"You're right,"

"Of course, I am." She smiles. "Now, which one should we watch first?"

I look back down at the table to see the options, and there's only five different movies to choose from: _Friday, Kick-Ass, White Chicks, 21 Jump Street, and Deadpool_. I start to laugh to myself, while shaking my head.

It's almost as if Maya looked up a list of some of the best comedies just for tonight, and I know she's only doing it because of me.

"I've seen them all, so I don't care which one we watch."

Maya playfully rolls her eyes. "I see. So, you're one of _those_ people. Ok then, close your eyes and no peeking," she declares, and I'm reluctant to do what she says. "Trust me," Maya says, sensing my skepticism.

Eventually, I close my eyes, and all I can hear is the sound of things being pushed aside. I have no clue what Maya is doing, and when I suddenly feel her hand on my bicep, my heart jolts. She's merely touching me to let me know she's close by, but I can't have helped getting aroused.

"I moved the movies closer to you on the table. Now just keep your eyes closed and pick one," Seems a little excessive just for a movie, but it's one of the reasons I like Maya.

She keeps things interesting.

I freely move my hand around, hovering it above the movies before finally touching one. I then open my eyes just in time to see Maya lifting it off the table.

"White Chicks it is," she smirks, and getting up from the couch to put the disk into the DVD player.

I have a clear view of her backside as she walks away, but I try not to look. Maya really is gorgeous and her figure is nothing short of attractive, but I don't want to be one of those guys that only look at girls as another hot piece of meat.

You know, like Jake.

Maya then scurries back to the couch after turning off all the lights, and falling down beside me with her blonde hair flying everywhere, tickling my nose as it lightly touches my face. We're sitting extremely close to one another, snuggling together with the blanket as if we really are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Gosh, if only. And as the movie progresses, we eat and laugh and talk about what's happening.

We're like that one couple that shouldn't go to the movie theatre because we would surely get kicked out for being too loud, laughing at scenes that aren't even funny, and getting food everywhere because we're too busy tossing popcorn into each other's mouths.

Halfway through the movie, and we somehow start playing the Chubby Bunny challenge with the mini marshmallows and I eventually give up, letting Maya win since she clearly wasn't going to quit. There was even a moment of a _Twizzlers_ sword fight, and linking our arms together as we fed one another a cheese and crackers sandwich.

Let's just say, we barely noticed when the movie was over, and didn't bother putting in another one, simply too distracted with each other.

The lights are now back on as we sit facing each other on the couch—snacks and food and empty soda cans scattered all across the table, but neither one of us seems to care considering we're too invested in our spontaneous game of Would You Rather.

"Ok, Josh—would you rather be blind for one whole day, or walk backwards for the rest of your life?"

"Easy. Be blind."

"Really, you're not even gonna think about it?" Maya sounds surprised, and I laugh.

"I mean, there are people who live their lives everyday as being blind, and they don't seem to let it stop them. I would much rather do that than to walk backwards for eternity."

"Such wise words," Maya smirks, gazing at me with a dreamy look in her eyes.

By now I'm probably blushing, but hopefully it isn't noticeable. I don't even know if guys can blush.

"And what about you?"

"Walk backwards."

"Wait, really?"

" _No_ , not really." Maya says, playfully shoving me, and I laugh some more.

She's changed a lot in the course of a few days from the shy girl who'd always be nervous around me to just being casual and fun and someone to joke with. Needless to say, but I can get used to this.

Maybe I already am.

Maya then moves to lay back on the couch, resting her head on my lap, and we quietly stare at one another. This is usually the time when I can't control myself because of how cute she is.

Instead, my eyes are glossing along every inch of her face from the thickness of her eyebrows to the visual softness of her lips. I'm also just noticing she isn't wearing any makeup, exposing her freckles and thin eyelashes.

Maya is like a pale and beautiful snow princess not from this world, and I fear if I don't kiss her now, then I'll surely regret it.

"Josh," Maya murmurs, her voice gently floating through my ears, freeing me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I awkwardly say.

Maya shrugs. "You looked like you were thinking about something important. I know I wasn't much of an expert of this the last time, but do you want to talk about it? Whatever's on your mind…" Maya asks, but little does she know, _she_ is what's on my mind.

I lick my lips and clear my throat. "Actually, yeah. I do. I want to talk about it."

"Ok, so what is it?" Maya's eyes are glued to mine, patiently waiting to hear what it is I have to say.

"Were you… were you mad at me by any chance these past couple of days?" I ask, and Maya's brows furrow.

She starts to sit up from my lap, looking at me intensely. "What? No. Why would I be mad?"

"You got to admit until today, you were acting kind of distant. It started after the night I yelled at you, and even though I apologized, I couldn't help thinking I made things weird between us by doing that."

Maya soon diverts her gaze, staring at the floor as she twiddles her thumbs. "It had nothing to do with you,"

"But you _were_ being distant? Why?" I don't mean to pry, but since we're finally talking about it, I have this urge to know the truth.

Maya takes a deep breath, and tilting her head back as she looks up toward the ceiling.

"There's this guy—"

"Wait, you're talking to someone else?" I intervene, causing Maya to look at me.

She smirks. "Don't be jealous. It's not like that."

"I'm not jealous." I'm lying straight my teeth, and we both know it.

Maya and I aren't even exclusive, but it still feels like we are. I just want her to be mine already, but I don't see the harm in taking things slow.

"Ok, so if it's not that, then what is it?"

"How do I put this—he's kind of obnoxious, and I think the way he treats girls is disgusting. I've also made it perfectly clear I'm not interested in him, but he still keeps coming around."

"Do you feel unsafe?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… I think he wants us to be friends and I would be fine with that, but considering his reputation, I'm not sure that's the best idea. However, he did give me his number, and I'm sure he's just waiting around for me to contact him. I don't know. I just don't want to feel like I'm being setup for something…" The more I listen to Maya, the more I keep thinking of Jake.

He's everything she described, but there are plenty of guys like him on campus, so what are the odds? I then decide to ask the dreaded question that will possibly confirm if it really is him or not.

"Who is he?" I'm practically holding my breath as I wait to hear the answer.

Maya shrugs. "On second thought, it doesn't matter." She says, and I deeply exhale.

For some reason I'm disappointed she isn't going to tell me.

"Oh…"

"You probably wouldn't know him, anyway. Regardless, it's why I've probably been acting a little weird. I've been thinking so much regarding what to do about him, not realizing you might've noticed. Although, it's fine because I'm just going to delete his number like I should've done in the first place."

"And what if he keeps coming around?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll figure it out when it happens." Maya says right before popping another marshmallow into her mouth.

It's momentarily quiet between us, and all I can think about is if the guy really is Jake. We might've had a heart to heart, but he stole my girlfriend once, and I wouldn't put it past him to do it again. I haven't liked a girl this much in a long time, and if I ever find out they did something together, I might just go to jail for his murder. Well, not really, but this time I won't hesitate to beat his ass.

I notice Maya passing me a _Twizzlers_. I take it from her and smile. "Thanks,"

"No problem. You get kind of tense you're jealous." She teases.

"You're right. I guess I'm just afraid this guy is more better looking than me,"

"Maybe to some girls… but there's only one guy I have eyes for."

"And who's that?"

"I think he knows." Maya smirks, biting her lip.

God, she makes it hard to resist her.

Maya and I continue spending the night together until finally we pass out on the couch hours later. It wasn't intentional, but when we wake up the next morning, I'm sure we'll be surprised.

This also might be considered our first official date, and we didn't even have to go anywhere fancy to make it amazing. As long as I have Maya beside me, I'm content.

By the way, not sure if any faculty members have come looking for us since we clearly missed curfew, so I'm sure we'll get a big lecture about it tomorrow. Although for now, I just want to sleep the rest of the night away with Maya in my arms.

Also, nothing happened. I promise.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	6. Chapter 6

Collateral Love

Chapter Six | **Promise**.

 **I** immediately start to yawn, while slowly squinting my eyes open. It's the next morning, and the first thing I notice after waking up is a handsome Josh lying beside me. He's already awake by the time I get up, although I don't know how long he's been watching me sleep.

He faintly smiles at me the second our eyes meet, causing my heart to palpitate uncontrollably. It takes me a minute to realize what happened yesterday and where we are as I'm still a little dazed.

Did Josh and I really sleep here together? A part of me feels like I should be freaking out right now but instead, all I can think about is how perfect this setup is.

Never in a million years did I think I'd be waking up next to the guy I like after spending the entire evening together, and all because we were too stubborn to leave each other even for one night. My eyes then gradually travel from Josh's face down to where his belly button is, which I can clearly see because he mysteriously doesn't have a shirt on.

I might not remember much of what happened last night right before we fell asleep but I'm certain Josh was wearing a shirt at the time, and now suddenly he's not.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I'm just… curious. He must've gotten hot and took it off sometime during the middle of the night, but hopefully he doesn't mind my hopeless gawking as I admire his delicate abs and smooth complexion.

I begin to sit up just enough, so I can look down at him. Somehow, we're not even on the couch anymore, but tangled together in the blanket. Josh then starts to stretch, but continuing to rest as he folds his arms behind his head, his biceps flexing, and subtle armpit hair exposed. He smirks while looking up at me, and I can instantly feel my cheeks turning hot.

I bite my lip, attempting to relieve us of the hot tension floating around us. "Good morning,"

"Morning, beautiful."

"Please. Beautiful isn't really the word I'd used to describe someone with morning breath and bed head." I'm also certain there's probably dried saliva near my mouth, and I immediately start to feel self-conscious.

I've always been under the impression that if you want a guy to like you, then you need to look attractive at all times, and on a scale from one to ten, I'm feeling like a negative two. Although, Josh doesn't seem to think so, so either he's blind, or truly likes me no matter how I look.

Fingers crossed for the latter.

Josh then smirks, and the slight exposure of his perfectly aligned teeth is honestly a sight to behold. He's stolen my heart just with his smile alone, and I don't feel a least bit of shame.

"How did you sleep last night?" I ask him, curious to know what he thinks of us spending the night together.

"Well, aside from the subtle pain in my lower back from us falling onto the floor in the middle of the night… it was the best sleep I've had in awhile." My stomach churns after Josh winks at me as images of last night come flooding back into my head.

After our talk, we did end up watching another movie, which Josh quickly got bored of I'm assuming because he'd already seen it. I then noticed he had fallen asleep, his arm wrapped around me while resting his head on the back of the couch. His mouth was opened as he quietly snored, and the second I got a look of him, I couldn't resist the urge to snuggle up closer to him. The idea seemed better than waking him up, and if he wasn't going to make the argument about going back to his room, then why should I?

I smile from ear to ear. "Yeah, me too."

Josh then sits up, leaning onto his elbows as he looks at me. "You know, it doesn't have to end here…" He says, and I furrow my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I just had an idea. How about we sneak out of here before faculty comes looking for us, and I take you out to breakfast?"

" _Or_ , we can sneak out of here like nothing ever happened, and I can treat _you_ to breakfast? We can even go wearing our pajamas. What do you think?"

"I think your idea is tempting, and I'll just have to take you up on that."

"Good, because you'd be a fool not to," Josh quickly starts to chuckle, and I can't seem to keep myself from staring at him as if I'm afraid he'll disappear the second I blink. Josh then starts to stand up, helping me up to my feet afterwards.

"Well, I'm obviously not wearing any pajamas, but I can go change, and meet you at the diner." He says, while putting his shirt and shoes back on.

"Sounds good," I say, and my heart plummets to the pit of my stomach once I notice Josh leaning closer to me as if he's moving in for a kiss before he leaves, but then remembers I'm not actually his girlfriend.

He stops himself, cheeks red and eyes wide. I wasn't going to stop him had he'd gone through with it, but I'm also not upset he didn't.

This is just further proof that he likes me just as much as I like him, and when it's finally time for a kiss to happen, it'll be at the perfect moment. I now have something to look forward to, is all.

"Yeah, so…uhm… I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok." I watch as Josh walks out of the room, keeping his head down the entire way.

It's not even ten o'clock in the morning, but this day is already going better than any other morning I've had prior to meeting Josh. His shyness is cute, and it's honestly nice not being the nervous one for a change, although I'm sure that won't last for much longer.

I stay behind to clean up after Josh leaves, wanting to put the lounge back to the way it was before our spontaneous movie night for anybody else, who may come to use the room. I then head back to my dorm room, holding the leftover bag of snacks along with the blanket, and walking inside to find my roommate sleeping in my bed instead of hers. She's typically a huge partier on the weekends, drinking plentiful amounts of beer and liquor until she finally passes out.

I roll my eyes as I walk further into the room, closing the door behind me, and immediately scrunching my face. There's no mistaking the awful smell, and as I get closer to my bed, I realize that my sheets are wet. I wish I can say this is the first time this has happened, but I'd only be lying to myself. Regardless, instead waking her up to argue about it, I decide to let it go. I don't want to keep Josh waiting by starting an argument about something I have no control over at this point.

I go to hide my snacks in my nightstand before going to the bathroom to freshen up. I'm still going to wear pajamas just like we agreed, although there's no excuse continuing to see Josh with bad breath and a foul body odor. I then take one last glance at my roommate who's still fast asleep before I go. She'll definitely be responsible for washing my sheets when she wakes up, and I will not take no for an answer.

It's about a five-minute walk from my dorm to the diner I told Josh to meet me at, and once I'm a few blocks away, I can see that Josh is already waiting outside for me.

He's wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with a _Captain America_ T-shirt on, and he even brushed his hair as I distinctly remember it being messy when I first woke up.

Josh is casually standing on the sidewalk by the time I walk up to him, and smiling once we're standing in front of each other.

"Hey,"

"Hi." I don't know why we're acting so shy toward each other, but I think I can take a guess.

Josh has kissed me before when we first met, but it was just a playful one on the cheek, which is nothing compared to an actual kiss on the mouth. This morning, I could tell he really wanted to, but for some reason he didn't.

Josh then steps aside, allowing me to walk inside first. "After you,"

"Thanks." I smile, walking through the door, and Josh follows after me.

The diner is quaint and fairly busy, but I notice one table for two off in the corner.

We go to sit down, and there's already menus available for us to look at. I've only been to this diner a handful times since starting school here and I'm sure there's better places to eat, but this place has a better atmosphere in my opinion, and the food isn't half bad either.

"What are you thinking of ordering?" Josh asks me.

"A plate of waffles with whipped cream and strawberries." I get it every time I come, and today is no exception.

"That sounds good. Maybe I'll get that with a side of bacon,"

"Whatever you want. Just remember _I'm_ paying."

"About that," Josh says, "I feel like I owe you after everything you set up yesterday. How about I just pay for breakfast?"

"It's not about the money, Josh. I'm doing this because I genuinely want to treat you to breakfast. It's the least I can do after the free donut, and trip to the ice cream shop. You even let me have the rest of your milkshake,"

"Well, actually you just took it."

"And it was delicious,"

Josh laughs. "You're cute, but fine. If you insist."

"I do."

A waiter eventually comes over to take our order and after about ten minutes of waiting, we both have our plates, and are ready to dig in. I'm not sure if this would be considered a second date or not, but I'm fine with it either way.

I've never really been in a happy, committed relationship like the ones you see in TV shows and movies, and I think the only reason is because I haven't liked anybody like I like Josh. There isn't anything I don't like about him, and I hope it stays that way.

I continue to eat while admiring Josh from across the table and as usual, he's already halfway done with his food. I then offer him some of my strawberries just as he takes a bite out of a strip of bacon, and reaching an arm over the table to offer me some. Josh holds it while I take a bite out of it, and I don't know anyone else that shares food as much as we do. Josh then starts to laugh, and I'm wondering what's so funny.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me." I press, and Josh leans back in his chair as he smiles at me.

"Ok. Don't be mad, but you kind of chew like a ferret." He says, and I gasp.

In the back of my mind I'm picturing the pet ferret I have back at home, and how coincidental it is that Josh mentions I apparently eat like one.

I blush. "I'm not mad."

"No?"

I shake my head. "Ferrets are cute. I actually have one."

"Wow, really? What's its name?"

"Ginger."

Josh smiles. "You know, now that I think about it, you're little just like one too." He says, taking another bite of his bacon, while I just sit there wondering what I possibly could've done to have met someone like him.

We stay at the diner long after we're done eating, continuing to talk and joke with one another. We then are finally asked to leave once the place gets more crowded and more tables are filling up. That's when we walk outside, and Josh turns to me as we stand on the sidewalk together.

"You know, the only thing sweeter than those waffles are you." Josh says, and all I can do is gaze at him, ignoring the rather cheesy compliment.

If it's coming from him, then I'm happy regardless.

"I had a really nice time with you."

"Me too." I start to sulk because I can tell what's coming next. It was inevitable. That's when I notice Josh bending forward, leaning his face closer to mine.

Our noses are nearly touching, and the goofy grin on his lips as we stare at one another honestly has me wondering what it would be like to just grab his shirt and kiss him unapologetically? My cheeks are hot just thinking about it.

Josh then reaches a hand up toward my face, caressing a strand of hair behind my ear. He's being extra sweet for no reason at all, and while he's not saying anything, he's still making me really nervous… but in a good way.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Josh assures, a promising smirk on his mouth, and my heart skips a beat.

I figured he'd be bored of me by now, but instead of ditching me to go see his friends, he's choosing to stay with me even longer. It sounds like a mistake on his part, and what he says next has me raising an eyebrow at him.

"And neither are you…" His tone is casual and nonchalant, and I'm not sure what he means by that.

Josh gently grabs my hand, guiding me down the sidewalk to somewhere in particular. I have no clue where we're going, but if there's one thing I'm certain of it's that I trust him.

He isn't saying anything as we walk, his jaw taut and eyes glistening as the early morning light shines upon his sun-kissed skin, and the stubble of facial hair around his chin that he has yet to shave off gives him the look of an overly handsome man similar to the actors you see in romance flicks. Josh can soon sense me staring at him, and turns his head to glance at me.

His expression is mellow as his eyes slowly gloss over every inch of my face before softly squeezing my hand. He smiles and winks at me, and I can quickly feel myself reverting back to the shy girl, who could barely tell the truth about really having a boyfriend or not, which is ridiculous since I've never been this anxious around guys before.

Josh isn't the first person I've had a crush on and unless something happens between us, then he won't be the last. Regardless, there's something about him that I can't quite explain, but it separates him from all the other guys I've ever known or ever liked. There's a benevolence about him, and he's humble, but also slightly skittish. He has the heart of a lion, and the luscious brown hair of a God. He's smart without the arrogance, and he has the kind of laugh you just want to record and keep on replay.

He's the kind of boyfriend girls write about in their diaries or imagine in their dreams. He's the epitome of a handsome prince we grew up watching in fairy-tales, and honestly the kind of guy girls should pay more attention to instead of helplessly falling for the jocks, jerks, and abusive types.

I usually don't believe in luck, but what other explanation is there to have met someone like Josh? He's turned me into a hopeless romantic, and I don't feel a bit of shame.

"Look," Josh suddenly says, disrupting me of my thoughts, and pointing across the way at something in front of us.

We've only been walking for a few minutes, and eventually I realize we're at a park. However, it's not the same park we went to after getting ice cream together. There's plenty of trees and shrubs around, a stone arch, a man playing piano, and just a few feet in front of us is a massive fountain that looks like it belongs in a water park somewhere.

Of course, we're at _Washington Square Park_.

Immediately my eyes enlarge, animated and reflective of the water currently spewing from the jets, and landing into a shallow circular pool. Meanwhile, there's no air flowing into my lungs as I temporarily hold my breath, my emotions presently stupefied and dazed.

Josh moves to stand behind me, calmly wrapping his arms around my neck, and practically resting his chin on top of my head as we gaze ahead of us. There are a few kids, couples, and people already surrounding the fountain, and I briefly turn my head around in an attempt to glance up at Josh.

He moves his face just enough for us to stare at one another, and I bite my lip in excitement. "We're not just going to stand here gawking, are we?"

"You mean, standing here with me isn't enough?" Josh teases, smiling giddily, and I playfully roll my eyes. I then run out of his arms, shrinking the distance between me and the fountain to get a closer look.

I've been here before, but there's something about coming here with someone you like that completely changes the experience.

I gaze behind me to look at Josh, and he's smiling the entire way as he walks up to me. He then stops next to me, glancing down at the water before settling his eyes back on me.

"I was thinking about it during breakfast. I figured we could come here, and just talk if that's okay with you?"

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?" I ask, looking at him suspiciously, and Josh laughs.

"Yeah, I'm sure… I like talking to you." He admits, and my cheeks flush.

Josh holds out his hand to help balance me as I swing my leg over into the fountain before joining me. We stand for a good minute, continuing to admire the water before finally sitting down on the narrow concrete steps on the edge of the pool.

We were still wearing our pajamas and didn't want to risk getting wet since we still have to walk back to campus from here.

Aside from the laughter of a few children, it's a rather peaceful silence, although we can still hear the faint melody of the piano in the distance. It's early morning, so the park isn't crowded yet, and this is probably the best time to come.

After a few minutes, I can sense Josh looking at me, and I turn my head. His grin slowly grows, and I can't believe how easily I can make him smile by literally doing nothing at all.

"What are you thinking about?" He randomly asks me, and I tense up.

Of course, I'm not really going to tell him what's on my mind, but I can think of something else to say instead.

"I'm always thinking about something, but you're the only part of my thoughts that's good." I know it sounds mushy, but it's the truth.

I was still thinking about my roommate peeing in my bed and my situation with Jake, and the only thing that's preventing me from pulling all my hair out is Josh. He keeps me calm during times where I'd otherwise be stressed and freaking out, and I don't think no one else can do it better.

He smirks. "Funny… because I was actually thinking about you, too." Is that supposed to come to me as a surprise? Besides, I think it would hurt more if he told me he wasn't.

I start to smile as I look him, but my grin quickly disappears when I notice Josh suddenly looking serious. He bows his head to prevent staring at me, and absently fumbling with his hands. I didn't understand the cause for his sudden attitude shift, looking at him curiously.

Josh deeply exhales. "Maya,"

"What is it?" He's starting to scare me as I sit, anticipating what he's about to say.

"So, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since it happened," Josh murmurs, and I don't know what he's talking about. He then lifts his head up again to look at me, his eyes desperately searching mine. "This morning before I left, I almost kissed you… and I know you caught on to it." Josh says, and I begin to nervously grind my teeth.

So, we're going to talk about it, huh? Ok.

"Josh—" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

He gently touches a hand to my thigh, and looking at me earnestly as he says, "I don't know how you felt after it happened, but I just wanted to let you know that the reason I stopped isn't because I didn't want to." Josh confesses, and my face contorts into confusion.

I honestly wasn't upset by Josh refusing to kiss me, but now that we're talking about it, I am curious to know why he didn't.

"So, why did you stop?"

"Because…" Josh pauses, attempting to gather his thoughts. He shakes his head doubtfully. "Actually, I don't know why. I do _want_ to, but I don't know… I just couldn't bring myself to do it." My lips are parted as I stare breathlessly at Josh, not sure how to handle his response.

I don't know if I should be offended or understanding… confused or relieved?

Kissing is like a rite-of-passage, is it not? It's how you show affection toward the person you have feelings for, but if Josh can't even explain why he stopped himself from kissing me, then does that mean I was wrong about him all along?

I can understand if he didn't do it because this is still pretty new for us, but if that were the case, then wouldn't he just say so? And if he's refusing to kiss me now, then what does that mean for us later?

"Maya," Josh says, getting my attention, and I look at him in anguish. "You're doing that thing again,"

"What thing?"

"Thinking too much. This doesn't change anything, okay? My feelings for you are still the same as they've been since we met."

"Then why won't you kiss me?" If someone warned me that one day I would be saying these words, then I don't know if I would've believed them.

I feel like an idiot having to ask for a guy to kiss me instead of it just being mutual.

I notice Josh staring from my eyes to my lips, and suddenly _he_ looks like the one thinking really hard about something. It's like he's repulsed by the thought of us kissing, and I just wish I knew where this strange reluctance was coming from.

He then bows his head and sighs. "I'm sorry, Maya." Josh mumbles, while shaking his head.

I continue to grind my teeth, while clenching my fists.

"Yeah. Me too." I groan, glancing forward as my face becomes tense.

I was feeling so many emotions at once. Hurt. Embarrassment. Shame. Anger. However, it was apparent that Josh and I were _both_ feeling confused. Just not for the same reasons.

"Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Josh asks, staring at my profile, and my eyes slowly drop down to my feet.

A smart girl would say yes in this situation, but that's one thing I am not willing to say. Not right now, anyway. Josh will have to try a lot harder than that if he wants my feelings to vanish completely.

I turn my head to look at him, and I can see him holding his breath as he waits for my response.

I gradually shake my head. "No. I'll admit I am a little worried now… but I still like you." Josh seems relieved to hear this, and softly smiles at me. "Do you still like _me_?"

"One hundred percent," Josh responds without hesitation. "And I promise you'll get a kiss from me one day. I just need to figure some things out first…" He says, and I nod my head skeptically.

I may not know what's suddenly going on with Josh and apparently neither does he, but if it means I can finally get a boyfriend at the end of all of this, then a kiss can wait.

Then again, I don't think there's no other choice.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	7. Chapter 7

Collateral Love

Chapter Seven | **Donut**.

 **I** 've never felt more like a fool than I do right now, and I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to get myself out of this funk. The only thing I can think about is the look on Maya's face after I told her I couldn't kiss her, humiliating her completely. It wasn't my intent to confuse or offend her, but I don't know.

There's suddenly an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I'm around her, and it started ever since she admitted to talking to another guy. Although she assured me I have nothing to worry about, a part of me still refuses to believe it. I'm taking her words with a grain of salt, and for as long as she's associated with whomever this guy is, I won't be able to ignore the fact that something more might be going on between them whether Maya realizes it or not.

I know she has feelings for me. I knew this even before she told me, but how serious can she really be with two guys both vying for her attention simultaneously? I can't help thinking she's with him whenever she's not with me, and who knows what they're doing together when no one else is around.

Is Maya telling him things she hasn't told me, or are they also spending late nights together watching movies and cuddling with each other? I don't want to label Maya as being one of _those_ girls, but after only a few weeks together, I think I'm safe to make any assumptions I want about her and frankly, I don't know what to think anymore.

She told me not to be jealous, and just for her, I tried to push the feeling away that I have something to worry about. We were having a good night, and I didn't want to ruin it by having an uncomfortable conversation.

The next morning then arrived, and the second I caught a glimpse of Maya sleeping beside me, the only thing I could do was smile, while my eyes occasionally gazed at her mouth. What I wouldn't give to finally know what it feels like to have my lips interlaced with hers.

I thought about it over and over again in my head while she slept, and eventually deciding that I have nothing to lose by making a move. However, something stopped me the second my lips neared hers, and after thinking it through, there was just something I didn't trust about the situation.

I want to know who this guy is, and if he's who I think he is. I want to know what his plans are and if he really likes Maya, or if he's just toying with her emotions.

Of course, I'm talking about Jake.

He may be able to manipulate girls into sleeping with him, but I know Maya is way too clever to fall for his charm. The only way he could get her to show interest in him is if he tries to be someone he's not, someone Maya would personally find attractive, but not even Jake is willing to go that far for a girl he doesn't have genuine feelings for.

What's more is I've said goodbye to Maya a little while ago once things started to get awkward between us. She told me how she's going back to her dorm to deal with her roommate, and eventually walking away with her head down, giving no reassurance to talk to me later. Not that I don't blame her, but it does sting a little.

As for me, I've done nothing, but stay in my room, staring at the ceiling, and counting the minutes until Maya finally sends me a text message. I then decide this would be the perfect opportunity to interrogate Jake, and get to the bottom of what's really going on.

I roll over on my side, reaching for my cell phone, and searching for his name in my contacts since I haven't actually deleted his number. After waiting a few minutes for his response, I eventually get a message from Jake agreeing to meet me.

It's over an hour when I hear a knock on the door, and I open it to see Jake standing in the doorway. There's a canny smirk on his lips as we look at one another.

"What's up, Josh?" He says, but I don't say anything as I gesture for him to come inside.

He closes the door behind himself, and immediately walking over to Darren's bed, which is directly parallel to mine.

I go to sit down in my desk chair, holding my hand up to my chin as I think of where to start. I've been wanting to talk to Jake for days now about the favor I want to ask him regarding Maya, but depending on what he tells me today, all of that may change.

Jake continues to look around the room, attempting to appear sheepish as if he didn't just do something foolish before making his way over here. Our gazes then cross, and it suddenly feels like we're two little boys back in grade school having a staring contest.

Jake is ultimately the first to blink as he moves to lean back on his hands. "So, what's up? Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"You mean, you really have no idea?" I ask him, and Jake shakes his head.

"Should I? You did kind of throw me for a loop since I wasn't expecting you to text me,"

"I just figured we could talk since our last one was cut short,"

"And who's fault is that?" Jake smirks, his sarcasm treacherous. "I haven't heard from you after you left me to go be with your girl. I guess that means you had a good night,"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you finally took my advice, and relieved some stress by getting laid. Am I right?" Jake continues to smirk, while bouncing his eyebrows, but I don't even have the energy to be annoyed with him right now.

Never mind sleeping with Maya (not that that's all I want), but we're not even really talking right now, and it's all my fault.

Jake notices how depressed I look, and his grin slowly disappears. "Hey, are you okay?" It's not like him to be empathetic, but I don't question it.

"Let me ask you something," I mutter, and Jake doesn't say anything as he waits to hear what it is I have to say. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? A _real_ girlfriend,"

Jake doesn't react much to the question aside from an exaggerated sigh and roll of his eyes. He leans forward with his elbows on his knees, staring plainly at the floor as he absently shakes his head back and forth.

"We really doing this?"

"Yeah. We are." Jake didn't always used to be a sleazy guy, who only cared about girls and sex. He did used to be a good guy, and I just want to know the real reason for why it all changed for him. Despite being friends once, it's something we've never talked about. "You told me once before that you used to have a girlfriend. What happened between you?"

"I didn't realize this was going to be a therapy session, otherwise I wouldn't have shown up. But whatever, I'll talk. I got nothing to hide…" Jake keeps his head down while a wave of silence surrounds us. Afterwards, anxiously beginning to fiddle with his hands and says, "I won't speak her name… but nothing really happened between us. I guess we both just woke up one day, and thought this isn't working anymore. The breakup was mutual and since then, I haven't cared about being in another relationship."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"I could care less what you believe." Jake barks, getting defensive. "I haven't had a girlfriend since senior year, and I'm completely fine with being single."

"You can't be that fine if you're going around, telling people that you have two girlfriends when we both know that's not true." I say, and Jake's face contorts into disbelief. "Yeah, words travel fast around here. Ever since we stopped talking, all I ever hear about is that some guy named Jake is with another girl, bragging about how many booty-calls he has."

"I mean, it's a lot."

"That's not anything to be proud of, Jake."

"Yeah, well, why do you even care?" Jake gripes, and he has a point.

Usually, I wouldn't care, but this time is different.

"Who I sleep with has never bothered you before, so what's the big deal? Why are you suddenly interrogating me? It can't be because you're worried about me,"

"And what if I am?"

"Well, don't be." Jake says, rising up to his feet. "I'm not an idiot, Josh. I'm careful with everyone I sleep with. Besides, you're acting like I'm the only guy on campus that likes to sleep around, and I don't see you giving them a lecture."

"No, but hopefully they have their own friends to tell them when they're being stupid." By now, I'm standing up too, and don't ask me when we suddenly got into each other's faces because I don't know.

"What happened to you, Jake? It's like all you care about is being cool in front of your friends, and having sex with any girl, who's willing to sleep with you. You can pretend all you want, but I know that doesn't make you happy."

"Oh, and having a girlfriend will?" I notice Jake's jaw is clenched along with his fists.

I wouldn't be surprised if he punched me in the face just to shut me up, but the longer we continue to shoot daggers at each other, the more I'm starting to believe that something's about to happen—a revelation of some kind—and I'm just holding my breath as I wait to hear what it is.

Jake bares his teeth as he stares bitterly at me and says, "I don't need a girlfriend, Josh. I'd rather be with a different girl every week with no strings attached, no expectations than to have a girlfriend, who wants nothing more than to embarrass me." The confession is almost unbelievable, and before I can say anything, Jake goes to sit back down on the bed.

I stay standing in the middle of the room, wondering if what he said is true.

I swallow. "What do you mean embarrass you?"

"Exactly how it sounds!" Jake shouts angrily. "You always hear of guys dating girls to impress their friends, but what about the other way around?"

"Are you saying your last girlfriend was only with you because of a dare or something like that?"

"Something like that…" Jake grunts, and I'm speechless.

"I don't get it? So, the whole relationship was fake?"

"Apparently. While I had real feelings for her, she was just out to humiliate me."

"Humiliate you how?" I dare to ask, and Jake narrows his eyes at me.

He sits in the same position as earlier, his elbows on his knees, and looks at me dauntingly.

"Let me put it this way—you know how guys are typically dared by their friends to date a girl just to sleep with her, and then breakup with her immediately after? Well, my ex-girlfriend put up a charade long enough to sleep with me, and the day right after we did it for the first time, there were pictures, and they were posted to the internet." Jake explains, and I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?"

Jake nods. "Yeah, someone had put the pictures on social media, and I knew my ex was the only one who could've shared those pictures—pictures she must've taken while I was asleep. She didn't talk to me either after it happened, and even laughed about it with everyone else. It's true. Girls are bit—"

"Don't say it." I interrupt, and Jake chuckles uncomfortably.

He shrugs. "Whatever. I don't need to say it but some of them are, and I unfortunately learned that the hard way. To this day, I still don't know why she did it. I don't know why it was me specifically, but I will always resent her for what she did."

"And is what happened to you in high school your excuse for sleeping with so many girls now?"

"You can say that. When those pictures came out, I lost all confidence in myself. Sexually, that is. Sleeping with so many girls now, and seeing the satisfied look on their faces when it's all over is kind of my way of redeeming myself. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth. There. Happy now, Dr. Phil?" I wouldn't necessarily say happy, but this is definitely a step in the right direction.

I got him to open up, and that's what's most important.

I walk over to Jake, sitting down beside him on the bed, but he doesn't look at me. I place a hand on his shoulder, smiling faintly.

"You know, you're so much more than your past relationships, Jake. Besides, it sounds like you have all your confidence back, so why are you continuing to do this?"

"Because I like it." He answers quickly.

"I'm serious. What you're doing to these girls whether they're okay with it or not, is wrong. Why not just stop the constant sleeping around and bad boy attitude, and be with a girl who isn't going to betray you?"

"Because… I don't know." Jake murmurs. "I feel like you're trying to get me to admit to something,"

"Something like what?"

"Being scared." Jake says, and I slowly divert my eyes.

He wouldn't be the only one.

"Are you?"

"Maybe. I know not all girls are vindictive, but I just don't like the thought of starting a new relationship just to deal with more problems. Cheating… lies… secrets… expectations… I just want to be with someone easygoing. I want the perks of having a girlfriend minus all the drama. You know what I mean?"

I do.

"It's possible, Jake. You just have to be willing to try. That means ending the constant sex-scapades, quitting the graffiti, and locking the jerk side of you away for good."

"I don't know. That life doesn't sound too exciting."

"Jake." I say, and he smiles at me.

"I know, I know. Geez," he says, dismissively. Jake then takes a deep breath. "But thanks, Josh. No promises, but we'll see. As a matter of fact, the graffiti part won't be too hard."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I've actually gotten back into painting art the 'proper' way, and it's all because of the girl I told you about."

"Girl?" I reiterate, my heart sinking down into my stomach.

I was so caught up with Jake and _his_ problems that I completely forgot about my own, and why I invited him over to begin with.

He smiles gently, while staring out in front of him at nothing in particular. "We haven't talked lately, nor have we seen each other. After our last conversation, I decided to give her some space. In that time, I've been going to the art studio on campus just to draw and paint. I like to say it's because of her, but I don't want to come off as naïve. I just wish she didn't hate my guts so much,"

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't really have the nicest introduction when we met. I'm sure she thinks I'm annoying and obnoxious and wants nothing to do with me, and I get it. I just wish there was something I could do to change her mind…"

"Who is this girl to you?" I ask, and Jake immediately looks at me.

He doesn't seem uneasy by the question and instead, shrugs his shoulders modestly.

"Well, she's the only girl I haven't tried to sleep with or have interest in sleeping with for that matter. Mainly because we don't see each other often, and whenever we do, it's never for long. Now if the question was what I would I _like_ her to be to me… I'd probably say a friend."

"What about something more?"

"I can tell I'm not her type even if we did meet on better circumstances, and that's fine. Like I said before, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now, anyway. Although she is cute, she'd probably like someone like you better." Hearing Jake say this definitely helps to get rid of any suspicions I had about him being the guy Maya's talking to, and if there's something more going on between them that I should be worried about.

We both look out in front of us, sitting while not saying anything to each other. I then take a deep breath, ready to make my own confession.

"You know, I still haven't fully come to terms with you sleeping with my ex-girlfriend,"

"I said I was sorry—"

"I know, but it still hurts. I was actually starting to love her, and then that happened. I'm now having a hard time with the girl I'm interested in now because all I can think about is you doing the same thing again."

"I really am sorry, Josh. I know how bad that must've been for you, but at the time I didn't care because I was finding a way to cope with my own issues. I hardly ever turn down sex, and when she came to me, I couldn't resist. I should've considered your feelings more, but what's done is done. We can't change what happened, but you can change what happens with this new girl. I don't know if this means we're officially friends again but if we are, I promise to keep my distance. It's the least I can do, especially if you think this girl's the one."

"I mean, nothing's written in stone, but yeah… there's definitely something there." I start to smile as a spitting image of Maya appears in my mind from her long blonde hair to her ocean blue eyes to the freckles on her cheeks.

Damn, I got it bad.

Jake smirks. "You know, she may not know it yet, but she's a lucky one. You might be a boring ole stick in the mud, who does nothing but work and study and lecture people, but maybe that's what she likes about you. She does like you too, right?"

"Yeah, of course." That is, if I didn't just mess things up between us. "By the way, there's also something I've been meaning to ask you,"

"Sure, what is it?"

I look at Jake seriously, contemplating the best way to ask this. "There was actually one conversation I had with her that resonated really heavily with me. One of the first real talks we ever had…" Of course, I'm referring to the day in the park when Maya thanked me just for being her friend.

It was then that I came up with the idea to do something nice for her, and I still believe Jake is a key factor in making that happen.

I lick my lips and take a deep breath, while gradually shaking my head. "I probably don't even have the right to ask this since we haven't been talking—"

"It's no problem," Jake assures me. "The only reason we weren't talking was because of me, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I really am sorry for what happened. Whatever it is, you can ask me." I look into Jake's eyes, and he honestly sounds sincere.

Believe it or not, but we actually were really close before things turned sour. It's as if the new friends he started hanging out with changed him for the worse, introducing him to the life of girls and sex, resulting in his vengeful attitude regarding what happened to him in high school. Then there was the sleeping with my ex-girlfriend. It's like the universe was giving me signs that maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore, but what the universe doesn't know is that Jake honestly feels like a brother to me.

I started off as just trying to be a mentor to him, helping him adjust to the campus life as a freshman, and in the midst of all that, a friendship happened. Yes, he's annoying and obnoxious and brainless from time to time, but his good traits truthfully trump all the bad ones.

Jake just wants to have fun, which is no excuse for the way he's been acting, but that's why he has me—the one friend in his life that doesn't just follow him around, and laugh at his stupid jokes.

Jake continues to stare at me, merely waiting for me to say something, so I do. I finally ask him my favor, and he instantly starts smiling the second the words leave my mouth. He knows I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't for something important, and I'm just glad he's keeping an open mind about it.

Regardless of what happens between me and Maya moving forward, there's nothing I want more than to see her happy. The sight of her apple cheeks whenever she smiles, and the cute way her nose scrunches up as she laughs is what makes my heart flutter every time I'm with her, and whether I'm just a friend or her boyfriend, I want to be responsible for turning her bad days into good ones.

Eventually Jake and I shake hands, cementing our reconciliation, and I suddenly feel like I have nothing to worry about. The reason I couldn't kiss Maya was because all I could think about was her and Jake together, and I know I didn't directly ask Jake if he's really the guy or not, but there's enough signs to prove that he is.

Her story and his story sound too coincidental to be just that, but after hearing Jake admit to not having feelings for Maya, things can finally move forward between us hopefully with no problems.

"Thanks, Jake. I really appreciate it, and I hope this will make her happy."

"No problem, man. I'm actually getting hungry, though. Want to come with me to get something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I actually have something I need to go do." I explain, and Jake doesn't try to change my mind.

He sighs, while standing up from the bed. "Suit yourself. Talk to you later," Jake says, walking out of my room, and the second the door closes behind him, I immediately jump up.

I need to see Maya, and I need to see her now whether she's still upset with me or not.

I quickly throw on some shoes before sprinting out of the room as the door slams shut behind me. I'm almost certain Maya is at her dorm, so I plan to go there first. It's about a ten-minute walk from my dorm to hers but it only takes me about five as I run all the way there.

She has no idea I'm coming to see her, and I don't know what to expect once we're together, but hopefully she doesn't tell me to go away.

I burst through the doors, entering the front lobby, and merely flashing a tiny smile at the lady sitting at the desk before proceeding toward the elevators until I'm finally inside of one. The doors slowly close in front of me, and I lean against the wall, attempting to catch my breath. I then come to the realization that I don't even know what floor Maya stays on. A normal human being would just send a text and ask, but since I'm trying to _surprise_ Maya, I decide to do this the hard way.

The elevator stops on the sixth floor to let somebody on, and I quickly step off to search this floor. I knock on random doors, talk to people in the hallways, and even looking at the signs on the doors for names but nothing. I then move on to the next floor.

I spend a good twenty minutes running up and down hallways, and riding the elevator back and forth to the point of exhaustion. I couldn't take another step if I wanted to. This building has fifteen floors, not including the lobby, and I've probably searched about half of them. I knew this would be hard, but not this hard. I then move to sit on the floor, leaning my back against the wall with my knees pulled up to my chest. I'm running around like a chicken with its head cut off when I can just take the easy route, and ask Maya where her room is.

I drop my head down onto my arms that are folded on top of my knees, ready to give up. Why am I going to such great lengths to 'surprise' her anyway when it's only been a few hours since we've last seen each other? Maybe because I'm hoping Maya will be happy to see me, regardless of the short time apart. I can't speak for the both of us, but I know _I'll_ be ecstatic the moment I see her.

I continue to keep my head down, attempting to gather my thoughts, while simultaneously trying to catch my breath. I can soon hear something that sounds distinctly like a pair of footsteps approaching me, but I don't bother lifting my head. The person then stops next to me and says, "Hey there, Boing." And I immediately look up to see Maya standing beside me.

I'm also not sure where the strange nickname came from, but I don't question it.

She smiles delicately once our eyes connect, and so do I. My eyes then follow her every movement as she squats down to sit next me.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask her.

"It wasn't hard actually. I heard that there was some maniac running around the building, looking for someone, and I figured it had to be you." Maya smirks.

"Maniac, huh? Ouch." I say, touching my hand over my heart, and Maya laughs.

"Not my words. Although, if you were coming to see me, all you had to do was call. I would've been happy to hear your voice." Maya admits, her pale cheeks now pink and flushed.

It's obvious too that she's no longer upset by our awkward exchange from earlier.

My gaze then drops down, noticing a brown paper bag in her hands. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to it.

"This? It's actually for you," Maya states, passing the bag to me, and I look inside of it to see… a donut, or more specifically, a jelly donut. "After we split up this morning, I went back to my room to confront my roommate only to find out she's not feeling well. Apparently, she has a hangover after a night of heavy drinking, so I've been taking care of her. I bought a few on my way back from buying her some medicine, and figured I'd give one to you. Although, if you ask me, she doesn't deserve my generosity. Not after peeing in my bed—"

"Wait, really?" I say, disgusted.

Maya nods. "Yeah, but it's all right because she's already agreed to replace my mattress. And by that, I mean, I took her credit card." She smirks, looking completely innocent, despite doing something devious.

I laugh, shaking my head. "Are you sure she'll be okay with you taking it?"

"I'm pretty sure and if not, she can always request for a new roommate. I'm fine either way,"

I look back down at the donut, removing it from the bag to take a bite out of it. She clearly got this from the coffee shop inside of the bookstore where I work, and after all the running around I just did, I definitely worked up an appetite.

Maya watches me the entire time while I chew, and suddenly I'm feeling coy. I briefly look at her, admiring her subtle smile, and soon tearing off a piece of the donut to give to her.

She graciously accepts. "Thanks."

"No problem, it's the least I could do."

Maya puts her piece of donut into her mouth, quietly chewing until there's nothing left, and eventually I finish the rest of mine as well.

"Oh! Before I forget, there's something I want to show you…" She mutters, and slightly turning her body away to take her book-bag off her back. I didn't even notice she was carrying it.

"I finally finished it," Maya says, pulling out a sketchbook, and flipping to a particular page before passing it over for me to look at. "You wanted to know what impression you left on me and honestly, you're just someone I like to be around. There's no secret anymore that I have feelings for you, and I have ever since we met. I feel very close to you, and I just hope that never changes."

I listen closely to Maya's words as she talks to me, and somehow knowing exactly how she feels has me looking at our relationship in a whole new light.

We're friends but at the same time, it feels like we're more than that. We care about each other, and despite not knowing her for long, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Maya if it means seeing her happy.

I hold the sketchbook in my hands as I stare down at the page. It's the portrait of me she showed me previously, but now it's complete and it looks amazing.

"Wow…"

"Hmph. I was kind of expecting a little more than just _wow_ ," Maya teases, and I smile at her.

"No, no it's amazing. I love it, trust me."

"You really don't think it's bad?"

"Believe me, I would tell you if it was." I joke, beginning to laugh as Maya playfully shoves me.

I actually wouldn't tell her because I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, but fortunately it doesn't matter because she's a great artist.

"But all seriousness, I really do like it. I liked it even before it was finished." I admit, turning my head to look at her, but she's already looking at me when I do.

I don't understand what's happening, but it's completely silent as we stare peacefully at each other. I'm admittedly glancing back and forth between Maya's eyes and her lips.

Any fear or doubt I had before about kissing Maya has vanished after talking to Jake, and I couldn't be more relieved. I then notice Maya slowly leaning forward, her lips moving as she whispers something softly to me.

"So, why did you come to see me?"

"I… don't remember." I reply, causing Maya to laugh. I've gotten so caught up in the moment that I can barely think straight. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you that… I figured out what was wrong me, and I fixed it."

"Good for you…" Maya whispers, not even asking to know what was wrong with me before, and I notice she's still continuing to lean her face closer to mine, and just when I think our lips are about to touch, Maya raises her hand toward my mouth to wipe off some leftover jelly still on my face with her thumb.

She calmly stares at it, while a gentle smile curls on the ends of her lips.

"You're such a messy eater," she says, sucking the jelly clean off her thumb prior to promptly kissing near my mouth where the jelly previously was.

My cheeks instantly turn hot, and my heart pulsates as I just stare at her. I've said it before and I'll say it again…

She's cute.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	8. Chapter 8

Collateral Love

Chapter Eight | **Strange**.

 **I** 'm walking back into my dorm room after studying at the library, and there's absolutely nothing I'd rather do right now than to throw my textbooks into a corner somewhere, where I won't have to look at them again until class tomorrow. I then crash onto my bed, exhausted and stressed.

It's been a long day of lectures and assignments, but I need not to forget how this is only possible because of my mom. It's because of her that I'm even able to attend a college like NYU, and the last thing I would want to do is disappoint her by treating this like a joke. College truthfully wasn't something I saw in my future growing up. Not because I didn't think I would make it, but because of how hard life was for my mom and me.

We live in an old, rundown but still cozy apartment building with nice neighbors and hot water. While I spent my afternoons at school, Mom was busy working two different jobs. She worked at a diner during weekdays and a bar on the weekends, insisting overtime and even working on holidays or special occasions, like my birthday just to make ends meet.

She was a hardworking single parent doing everything she could to keep her daughter safe. There would be no question about her staying late at work to get some extra hours if it meant keeping a roof over our heads, and putting food on the table. However, it usually meant we'd rarely see each other, and I think that's what I disliked most of all.

Mom always had dreams. Dreams that involve us living under better conditions where we don't have to worry about eviction notices and high utility bills. She wanted a life for us where we could be happy, but despite the everyday struggles, she would never let me see her without a smile even if it was a fake one. Mom did everything in her power to ensure a brighter future for me such as, stashing money away over the years for my college fund, and the moment I found out, I immediately broke down into tears.

It was an utter surprise to me, and I'll never forget the moment she came home from work just to be with me when I read my acceptance letter. Mom couldn't stop hugging and kissing me that day. She called everyone we knew just to give them the good news, and even telling people we didn't know. I couldn't even be embarrassed by her because I knew it was what she always wanted for me. Needless to say, it's been months since I've spoken to her, and I can't help wondering how she's doing without me.

I honestly want to hear her voice, but I know she's busy at work, and won't be able to answer the phone. I can truthfully go see her whenever I want since we don't live too far from the university, but I know she'd rather I stay on campus, focusing on my studies and having fun with my friends.

It's all right though because summer vacation will be coming up soon, and she's already promised to take off of work so we can spend time together, and I can't wait.

I set my phone down beside me after debating whether or not to call her, and soon with the urge to go to the bathroom. Despite not wanting to get out of bed, I quickly scurry to the bathroom door only to realize that it's locked, assuming that Arden must be the one inside.

I knock on the door, pleading with her to hurry up, but it's as if she doesn't even hear me. She's truthfully been acting strange ever since I found her passed out on my bed yesterday morning, and now she's locked herself in the bathroom.

Eventually I slow down the speed of my knocks, so I can carefully listen through the door. I gradually lean closer, hoping to hear something—anything at all to assure she's still breathing as awful as that may sound. I can then hear something that sounds distinctly like faint sobbing. I don't know why Arden would be crying unless she's just found out she's pregnant, which would explain why she wasn't feeling well.

I lightly tap the knuckle of my forefinger against the door, hoping to get a response from her.

"Arden... are you okay?"

There's a lot of shuffling and movement coming from the inside along with the sound of sniffles.

"I'm fine. Go away."

"Yeah, about that…" I still need use to the bathroom, and I don't think I can make it all the way to the girls' restroom without something trickling down. "Just let me use it for two minutes, and then the bathroom's all yours."

"I said, go away!"

"I will, after I pee first!" Unfortunately, I wasn't born with the world's strongest bladder, and if Arden doesn't come out now, then I'll just have to force myself inside. "What's got you this upset, anyway?"

"None of your business." She gripes, and I roll my eyes.

Arden and I aren't necessarily arch enemies when it comes to being roommates, but we aren't the best of friends either. We have our moments, and I can see now that this is one of them. She's refusing to let me into the bathroom, and she also won't tell why she's upset.

Normally, I would stay out of her business at all cost, but when her business is interfering with my bathroom time, then that's where I draw the line.

I momentarily walk away from the door to grab something that will help to pick the lock and once I successfully have the door open, Arden looks up at me as if I'm the devil in disguise, and it suddenly feels like a chill is in the air.

She's sitting on the toilet, wearing nothing except a tank top and a pair of silk pajama shorts. There's also tears still lingering in her eyes, while her long black hair is a disarray on her head.

I don't think she's left the room all day, clearly skipping her classes.

"What the hell, Maya?" She shouts, standing up to begin charging toward me.

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead by now.

"How did you get in here!"

"Never mind about that," I vaguely say, angering her even more. I then narrow my eyes down toward Arden's hand to see she's tightly holding her cell phone, and I'm skeptical.

Is there something on her phone that has her this upset? If so, I wonder what it could be.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be once you leave me alone!"

"Trust me, there's nothing I want more," Sarcasm probably isn't what Arden needs right now, but I won't be the only one disappointed today. "You can't hog the bathroom, and expect me to leave you alone. We both have to share, in case you forgot."

"Maya, please! I'm begging you! I'm not in the mood for this right now," Arden sounds like she's on the verge of tears, and I truthfully don't want to be around if she starts crying again.

I sigh a deep breath, folding my arms. "I see it either has to be your way or the highway… as usual." I mumble.

"Right, so can you please just go? I really want to be left alone." She pleas, and I just stare at her.

The more time I spend continuing to argue with Arden, I could've gone to the bathroom elsewhere, so I guess I will just leave.

"You're not planning to do anything crazy, are you?"

"What?"

"I don't want to leave, so you can be alone to harm yourself."

"Are you kidding me?" Arden freaks, as if I'm absurd for thinking such.

I shrug my shoulders. "What else am I supposed to think when you're locking yourself in the bathroom, crying, and demanding to be left alone? Does it have to do with whatever is your phone?"

"I said to mind your business!" Arden shouts, purposely bumping into me as she walks out of the bathroom. "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"But—"

"Look, if I let you use the bathroom, will you agree to leave the room for a few hours?" Arden negotiates, and I don't object.

I don't really have plans since Josh warned me earlier that he had to study for an important test tomorrow, but if it's what Arden wants, then fine.

"Sure."

"Great. Hurry up." She demands, stomping as she exits the bathroom, and I immediately close the door to begin using it.

I'm out after about three minutes, and Arden doesn't waste time going back inside. She shuts and locks the door again, while still making sure to keep her phone close to her.

I know Arden and I aren't close, but I wish we were close enough that she can feel comfortable talking to me about whatever's bothering her. I trust that she _isn't_ going to do anything stupid to herself while I'm gone, but there's no use worrying about it now. Instead, I grab my bag and keys before heading out of the room.

It's not until I step off of the elevator that I decide to go to the one place that has always brought me joy since starting college here. It's where I would often go before I met Josh since I didn't have friends to hang out with, and since Josh is too busy tonight prepping for an exam, this will be the perfect opportunity to go back.

It's about a ten minute walk when I finally arrive to the building and considering it's after hours, I don't expect many people to be here. I take the stairs until I locate a particular room, immediately smiling to myself the moment I walk inside.

There's art everywhere you look, and even paint splatters on the walls. There's desks and easels and even tables with pottery wheels.

I may not be majoring in art, but this place will always feel like a second home to me. It's nice knowing I can come here anytime I want, and be inspired by all the artists in this department. That's when I slowly start to walk around to glance at all of the recent art that's been created since the last time I've been here, and I'm distracted as I stop to stare at one painting in particular.

It's one of those paintings that just looks like a mesh of colors all mixed together, but clearly tells a story if you look hard enough. I've made plenty of paintings like that back in high school, and I've saved every last one of them.

"Impressive, right?" Someone suddenly says from behind me, and I jump. I then quickly turn around to see a figure sitting in front of an easel and canvas.

My eyebrows knit together as I look at him. "Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are." He smirks, and I don't know how I didn't notice him before.

I haven't seen Jake since the last time he cornered me at my dorm room and honestly, something seems different about him. I just don't know what it is.

"How long have you been here?" I ask him.

"Hmm, about two hours. I finished my last class for the day, and came straight here." He's actually talking to me like a decent human being, which is probably the thing that's different about him.

Last time we were together, he was being a complete jerk with his false accusations, and stealing my phone just to figure out my name. I still haven't forgiven him for it, although I still haven't deleted his number either.

I reluctantly walk closer to him until finally I'm sitting on a stool next to his. I drop my bag down on the floor next to my feet, and slyly glancing over to see what he's painting.

A part of me really was hoping Jake was bluffing when he said he was a serious artist since all he ever does is graffiti, but now that I'm getting a chance to look at his work, there's no denying he has talent.

"So, uh… working on your latest masterpiece?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"You tell me," I say, smiling and shrugging. "I'm sure you could step outside, and find a nice wall to cover up with something idiotic like an alien or a cow reciting rap lyrics." Jake bows his head as he laughs, and I cock an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go with yes. You _are_ mocking me," he says, and I awkwardly twist my lips. "And I'm sure you're right about that, although it wouldn't be a cow reciting the lyrics. It would be Snoopy, and he would be decked out with a chain, snapback, shades, and a grill."

"I'm sure." I sneer, and Jake just looks at me. It's then suddenly really quiet between us, truthfully making me uncomfortable, and I clear my throat. "Ahem, anyway… I'm sure you'll happy to know I haven't deleted your number from my phone. _Yet_ , that is."

"Don't worry about it," Jake says, and I'm confused. "I shouldn't have taken your phone even if it was just to find out your name, and I shouldn't have forced you to have my number. You can erase it whenever you want. It doesn't matter."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Jake shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I've just been thinking a lot lately since the last time I saw you, and all I really want is to make things right with you. A friend of mine also helped me to open my eyes about some things, and I'm gonna try my best to do better with the way I've been acting." I don't know what to say after hearing this, but Jake really does sound sincere. We're soon sitting in silence together and after awhile, Jake goes back to painting.

I calmly sit beside him, watching closely at the brush strokes he makes as he paints along the canvas, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Jake really is a talented artist, so why is he wasting his skills spray painting walls instead of creating something truly wonderful? Once again, I find myself absolutely confused by who Jake is.

When we first met, I wanted nothing more than to be away from him, tensing up whenever he'd be around, but in this moment, I honestly don't mind his company. My only question now is… how long before he reverts back to his old self?

"Maya,"

"Huh?" I say, not realizing he was talking to me.

"I asked, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well, my roommate needed some space, and this was the first place I thought to come."

Jake nods. "Were you going to paint too?"

"I wasn't… planning on it?" I was probably just going to finish one of my sketches.

"But?" Jake smirks, offering me a paint brush.

I smile coyly, and playfully snatching it out of his hand. "You know, you can't just put me on the spot, and expect me to paint something off the top of my head."

"Sure, you can. It's easy."

"Well, yeah. But I mean, I don't want to paint just anything."

"Let me guess, you want to paint something that has meaning and heart and blah, blah, blah…" Jake teases, and I shove him. "Can't you put your pride aside just this once, and paint something simply for the fun of it? I'm sure you've created plenty of meaningful paintings, but how many paintings have you done that you kept instead of scrapping because it wasn't 'good enough'?"

"I—" I try to think of something, but nothing comes to mind.

Gosh, I hate it when he's right.

"Just as I thought," he says, smirking arrogantly.

"You know, you don't have to be so smug about it…" I groan, but Jake doesn't say anything. Instead, moving his stool and easel closer to mine, so we can share his paints. "Uh?"

"What?"

"I can get my own paints."

"I mean, you could, but this will make clean up so much easier. Besides, we should try to save plenty for the art students." Jake replies, making me look stupid yet again, and soon getting up to get a smock for me to use.

He's being strangely thoughtful, and I can't help being suspicious.

"Thanks…" I say, taking it from him.

"No problem." Jake sits back down on his stool while I put the apron on, and just as I get it over my head, I look up to notice Jake has started playing music from his phone. He then continues to work on his painting, keeping quiet as he calmly bobs his head to the music.

I eventually stop looking at him long enough to focus on my own painting, but I seriously can't think of anything. My best work always happens when I've taken the time to think of something. Meanwhile, Jake is making it look so effortless.

I continue to sit there, staring at a blank canvas for at least five minutes when all of a sudden Jake reaches over, and splatters a giant glob of blue paint directly in the center of the canvas.

I gasp. "Jake! Why did you—"

"Hmm, if only you could turn that blue spot into something interesting…" He winks, and I turn my head from him back to the canvas.

Jake clearly has a canny side to him, and I'm not sure if I like it or hate it. Regardless, I decide to play along and before I know it, I'm finally starting to paint something. I notice from the corner of my eye when Jake stops looking at me, focusing back to his own painting, and after a few minutes, we start to talk to each other while we paint.

We start off talking about simple things like our likes and dislikes, occasionally singing (or mumbling in my case) the words to songs, and even going as deep as talking about our childhood.

We've probably been here together for at least three hours now, and I'm not even sure we're supposed to be here this late, but since no one's come to kick us out, we don't think much of it.

Jake and I continue to talk and after awhile, I learn that he has an older brother who's already graduated from college, a father who's a surgeon, and a mother who's also into art.

Apparently, she's a curator for a museum, and Jake claims he gets his passion for art from her.

"So, basically, your family's pretty rich, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say rich—"

"But they're successful? I don't know about you, but that's considered rich to me. Must be nice…" I gently smile to myself, and I can sense Jake looking at me.

"What makes you say that?" He asks, and I look over at him.

I shrug. "It's just… it's never been that way for me and my mom. We struggled financially for years, but somehow always managed to pay the bills on time. Although as a result, we rarely got to spend time together. I don't know. I guess I just wish things were different, but I'm satisfied with the way things are now. My mom is happy because I'm here getting an education and as long as she's happy, I'm happy." Jake doesn't say anything, and I take it as a moment to continue painting.

"We should probably get out of here now. We've been here a long time."

"I guess you're right." I set my brush down, and stand up from the stool, wondering where we can put our canvases since our paintings aren't done yet.

"Here, I'll take it." Jake volunteers, reaching to grab mine after grabbing his own.

"Thanks." I say, beginning to gather all the paint brushes when I notice Jake still hasn't moved.

He's looking at my painting, and I instantly start to blush, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What's the matter?"

Jake shakes his head. "Nothing. I just didn't expect you to paint _that_ from my paint splatter," he smiles.

I decided to paint a dog with different color fur. The painting is supposed to resemble a Bloodhound, which isn't something I would normally paint but I wanted to listen to Jake, and paint something quirky and fun for a change.

"I like it so far,"

"Yeah, me too." Jake admits, and I look at him.

We stand there silently gazing at one another until finally Jake grabs my painting, and walks away to put our canvases in a corner somewhere. I then take a deep breath before walking toward the sink to clean the brushes off. Jake eventually joins me, offering some help, but I can't even look at him right now.

I honestly wasn't expecting anyone else to be here when deciding to come, let alone Jake, but this evening was actually kind of nice, and that's what is so shocking to me. I'm not sure what to take from this, but if Jake keeps acting like this, then maybe we can finally move on from our horrible meeting in the alleyway.

"You know, it was nice getting to know you. With all the sleeping around I tend to do, sometimes I forget there's actually girls out there who stay out of the drama, and don't need to drink or have sex to have a good time. You're all right, Maya."

"I…" I'm sort of at a loss for words since I'm not used to this side of Jake. And as we stand there next to each other just staring at one another, I realize just how close we are since we're both trying to share the sink.

We're close enough to have the sides of our arms touch, and it isn't long before I can feel my heart palpitating.

This is weird, right? Josh is the only guy I've spent this much time with, but since he wasn't available, I found myself here with Jake. Jake with all his tattoos, piercings, and charming green eyes.

In no way am I starting to fall for him, that would be ridiculous. Jake may be showing a nicer side to him, but he's still an egotistical jerk. Besides, why would I fall for someone like him when I can be with Josh?

Josh couldn't be more perfect if he tried, and the day he finally asks me to be his girlfriend will be the day all my worries about never finding love will completely vanish.

It's only a matter time.

Jake and I continue to gaze at one another until something that sounds like a camera shutter distracts us and we both look toward the door, but there isn't anybody there.

I furrow my eyebrows. "You heard that too, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone's here but us?" Jake says, and that's what I thought too, but now I'm not so sure.

"Let's just finish cleaning these brushes, and get out of here." I reply, and Jake doesn't argue.

We waste no time cleaning up, and eventually parting ways once we're done.

I get back to my room, walking inside to see that Arden is passed out on her bed. I slip off my shoes before quietly tiptoeing toward her, again just to make sure she's still breathing.

Arden hasn't shown any sides of harming herself in the past, but that doesn't mean she can't start. I then take a deep breath, change into my pajamas, and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'm nearly ready to go to bed when I get a text message, and my heart sinks as I fear it's from Jake. That's when I remember he doesn't have my number.

I look at the screen to see it's from Josh, and I smile.

 _ **Can I call you?**_ He wrote, and I respond back to him with a yes.

After a few seconds, my phone starts to ring, and I immediately answer. I keep in mind to talk quietly to not disturb Arden, and once the sound of Josh's voice flows into my ears, I can't stop smiling, and my cheeks start to hurt.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"I know it's late, but I felt bad that we didn't get to see each other today because of me. I'm sorry," Josh apologizes, but it's not necessary.

As much as we want to be together, grades will always come first.

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Still… I want to make it up to you." Josh suggests, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited right now. "I'm sure I'll pass this test tomorrow and when I do, I want us to go out."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I could be cliché and take you out to eat, but I think I have a better idea." I can practically hear Josh smiling through the phone, and it just makes me wish I could see his face right now.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up all night because you're too busy thinking about it."

"It's going to happen anyway because now I'll be wondering what it is," I say, and Josh laughs.

"It'll be worth it. I promise." He assures me, and I'll definitely be holding him to his word.

"Fine, then. I'll wait... Goodnight, Josh."

"Sweet dreams, Maya." Once the line clicks, I sigh a deep breath, and softly positioning my phone against my chest.

I have the goofiest grin on my face, and it's all due to having a two minute phone conversation with a boy. I still wish he would've told me what we're doing tomorrow, but I guess this isn't anything new. Josh is always trying to surprise me with something, and I suppose this time is no exception.

I carefully get into bed beside Arden who's thankfully fast asleep, and after only a few minutes, I can feel my eyelids growing heavy until finally I'm asleep too.

I can't wait for this second date with Josh—or is it the third date? Oh, who cares.

I'll be happy either way.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	9. Chapter 9

Collateral Love

Chapter Nine | **Interruption**.

 **W** hat exactly constitutes as the perfect afternoon? Is it a day with no rain and plenty of sunshine, or is it when everything seems to go your way? Maybe it's when you can't stop smiling no matter how hard you try not to, and it feels like nothing in all of existence can ruin your mood.

It's truthfully how I feel at this very moment, despite the hundreds of students currently surrounding me, chanting and screaming and praying that their respective school's team wins this close-knit baseball game, and while everyone else is focusing on the field, my attention is mainly on the petite blonde standing next to me.

She's clapping and cheering along with everybody else, and it's hard to take my eyes off of her given how happy she looks. It came as no surprise to me when she admitted this was her first sporting event, although it took her no time at all to loosen up, and understand how things work.

She says she's not very athletic, but would typically try watching sports in hopes of bonding more with her dad. However, it wasn't until she started middle school when she realized that was never going to happen since her father walked out on their family when she was just a little girl, and has never tried being in her life since.

I didn't really know what to say when she told me that since I can't really relate, but Maya assured me she wasn't upset by anything and not to worry. We've talked about a lot of things since meeting each other, and everyday I'm finding myself witnessing just how strong she is for overcoming all she's went through.

Maya smiles now to the point where you'd never guess she had it rough growing up, and I fall weak at the knees every time I see it. I'm soon distracted from my incessant gawking when the crowd closest to me, including Maya, suddenly starts chanting in disapproval.

Our team is currently up to bat, and apparently one of the players tried to steal a base and was ruled _out_ as a result. We're behind by two points in the last inning with two strikes, and one guy left on first base. The odds of winning don't seem to be in our favor and as the next guy walks up to bat, the crowd immediately goes silent. That's when I glance back to Maya who's nervously biting the tip of her thumb. I have to say, for her first baseball game, she's definitely getting into it.

Maya briefly turns her head when she notices me staring, and the moment are eyes connect, she playfully sticks her tongue out at me.

I laugh to myself, while shaking my head. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself,"

"I am. I didn't know it before, but these things feel more intense when you're actually here compared to watching on TV…" Maya smiles, and I instantly start to feel butterflies in my stomach.

I pull the baseball cap I'm wearing down over my eyes to hide the fact that I might be blushing, but Maya doesn't let the moment pass as she moves closer to me, taking the hat off of my head, and holds it up to block the view of our mouths.

She whispers, "Don't try to hide it," and then slowly steps back as she puts the hat on backwards on her own head.

I couldn't fool her if I tried.

Our attention is then back on the game as the guy who was up to bat earlier is now on first base, while the other player from before is resting at second. That's when I notice Darren stepping up to the plate, and girls quickly start screaming and going wild.

He's one of the star players on the team, and hardly ever disappoints when it comes to giving his team a leg-up. He's also the reason why we're here since I knew this was going to be an important game for him, and would want me there to support him.

We talked about it the night before, and that's when I had the idea to bring Maya as sort of like a date and an apology since we couldn't spend time together yesterday. She was surprised and ecstatic once she realized what we were doing, and the evening has been nothing short of amazing.

Despite sitting down for a lot of the time, the constant flirtation is what's kept everything interesting thus far. We've taken pictures together, shared popcorn, and even had fun booing the opposing team. We're now just keeping our fingers crossed in hopes that our school wins during this final inning.

Darren has already gotten one strike and as everyone holds their breaths for his second attempt, he swings his bat nicely and powerfully, watching as the ball inevitably flies out of the park.

NYU students immediately erupt into cheers, including me and Maya, as the homerun clearly solidifies a win for the Violets. I don't even think Maya realizes who Darren is or how special he is, but she will once this is all said and done since I plan to finally introduce them to one another.

Maya continues to cheer and scream as the game officially ends, and soon moving closer toward me as I wrap my arms around her torso, lifting her off of the ground. I've been to plenty of these games, specifically with my last girlfriend, but the times were never like this. She wasn't too into sports, but would still accompany me whenever I'd want to come, pretending to have a good time for my sake. However, Maya's excitement is genuine, making the mood less awkward and uncomfortable.

I gently set her back down on her feet, and she immediately grabs my hand, guiding us away from our seats and down the concrete stairs where the field is. I'm wondering why she's in such a hurry considering she doesn't know anybody, but I guess that's the point. Maybe she wants to celebrate, and meet the players up close since they did just win what appeared to be a hopeless game. Someone then runs into me from behind, causing me to stumble a bit, and I look over my shoulder to see Darren. I smile, turning around to hug him in congratulations.

"You did it, man!"

"I had to! It was really looking like the end for us."

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure you planned that homerun all along,"

"Guilty." Darren says, cheesing from ear to ear.

He's got sweat dripping from all sides of his forehead, his uniform is covered in dirt, and he's still breathing heavily after all the work he just put in.

"By the way, who's this?" Darren asks, pointing beside me.

"Oh, right. This is Maya, the girl I've been talking to."

"Of course," Darren says, smacking his forehead. "So, this is the girl I hear you talking about in your sleep?"

"Shut up! I don't do that!" Do I? "Anyways… Maya, this is Darren. He's my roommate and best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Darren says, reaching to shake Maya's hand and she smiles.

"You too."

Darren soon looks passed me as someone calls his name, eager to go over to them. "Hey, I got to run unless you're planning to come with us?"

"Where?"

"After games like these, the team typically goes to the pier where the roller rink and basketball courts are. It's kind of like a nice way to end the night. You two should come if you have nothing else to do."

"We'll be there." Maya happily chimes in, and I look at her.

Darren smirks. "Great. See you guys later," he says prior to jogging away.

I move to stand in front of Maya, and she's steady smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Do you even know how to roller skate… _or_ play basketball?" I ask, and Maya scoffs.

"I guess you'll find out." She winks, playing the vague game, which admittedly is probably my favorite game between us.

I smirk. "Ok, then we better get going because it'll take us a while to get there," I suggest, not looking forward to all the traffic.

I continue to look at Maya for her response, but her expression strangely falters.

She's suddenly got a stunned look in her eyes as she looks directly passed my face at something behind me, and I casually turn around to see what it is she's staring at. That's when I see something too, and my stomach churns.

"Jake." We both mutter simultaneously, but mine sounds more like a groan, while Maya sounds breathless. We briefly exchange glances with each other before looking ahead us back to Jake.

He's currently standing near the side of the field with some girl I don't recognize, innocently chatting and smiling at one another. The girl soon turns her head in our direction, and I notice her eyes widening the moment her and I make eye contact. She then leans closer to Jake to whisper something to him, and eventually he's looking our way as well. He appears to be just as stunned as Maya and me when he sees us, and begins to walk toward us as the girl gently tugs him along with her.

Once we're all together, Jake awkwardly looks back and forth between Maya and me, and I slightly turn my head to the side to see Maya's staring at him a lot too.

I didn't know for sure if Jake was the guy Maya was talking to, but I had my suspicions. And judging by the looks they're currently giving each other, I'm positive now that they know one another. Meanwhile, the girl Jake is with is still looking at me, but anytime I try to catch her in the act, she immediately looks away, and I can't help but find it a little strange.

The air suddenly feels insufferable the longer we continue to stand here together, wondering who's going to be the first one to break the awkward silence. I didn't anticipate running into Jake when deciding to come here with Maya, and even though he's assured me he doesn't have feelings for her, I won't believe it until I see it.

Jake clears his throat. "Ahem. Josh… hey."

"Jake." I groan before narrowing my eyes back to the girl he's with.

She's the average type to say the least with the nice long hair, small bust, a firm behind, and little to no makeup on. Not really the kind of girl Jake usually goes for as she seems more like one of the quiet ones, but maybe this is his way of proving he can actually spend time with a girl without looking for sex in exchange. I then notice she's staring a lot at Maya now, similarly to how she was looking at me just a little while ago, and it's taking everything for me not to be blunt and ask her what's on her mind.

What is it about Maya and I that's got her so intrigued?

I turn my head toward Maya to see if she notices the girl too, but she doesn't seem to be paying her any mind. I figured that would mean she's busy staring at Jake, but instead she's gazing down at her shoes with her arms crossed, choosing not to say much of anything at all. She seems to be just as uncomfortable by all of this as I am, so I plan to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Did you guys enjoy the game?" The girl subsequently says, and me and Maya both look at her.

She doesn't even sound like the stuck up, mean girl type, which raises even more suspicion regarding what Jake could be up to by hanging out with her.

I scratch the back of my neck. "It was great. Our school's team won after all…" I respond, attempting to lighten the mood by being friendly.

"Right… By the way, this is my friend Jane." Jake awkwardly says, his body tense as he stands beside her with his hands in his pockets, and the only thing on my mind is that he called her a friend—not his girlfriend.

I gradually nod my head. "Cool. Well, it's nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Josh, and this is Maya—"

"Your girlfriend?" Jane promptly conveys, and Maya and I briefly look at one another.

She seems to be doubtful, as if hoping Maya and I really aren't together.

I look back at Jane, unsure of what to say in fear of whatever she might say next. I then decide the best way to ignore the question is to excuse ourselves entirely.

I softly grab Maya's hand, ready to walk away since we have to be somewhere anyway. "Listen, we're gonna get going—"

"Oh, are you going to the roller rink, too?" Jane asks, and it's immediately silent again.

We were, but now I'm not so sure?

"Yeah… why?" I say uneasily.

"Well, we were thinking of going too. Right, Jake?" Jane states, glancing up at him, and so do me and Maya.

We're all waiting to hear his response, and during the whole time he's not saying anything, I can't help noticing how distressed he looks, but I don't know what for. I wonder if it has anything to do with Jane, but that wouldn't really make much sense.

" _Right, Jake_?" Jane repeats more sternly, and Jake rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. We were." Jake confirms, appearing bothered, and I look at the both of them suspiciously.

Were they really planning to go to the roller rink, or is Jake just saying that because that's what _Jane_ wants them to do?

"Then I guess we'll see you guys there. Let's go, Josh." Maya replies, opening her mouth for the first time since the moment of Jake coming over to us, and grabbing my hand to begin pulling me away.

We don't look back even once as we make it back to my car after a few minutes of walking, and Maya is completely quiet as she sits beside me in the passenger seat.

I look at her, expressing concern. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? I'm fine. Why?"

"I… don't know. I just felt I should ask."

"I'm okay. Let's just go." Maya says, crossing her arms, and sitting back as she plainly stares outside through the front windshield.

It takes me a moment to start the engine as I keep staring at her, believing something to be wrong, but eventually driving out of the parking lot en route for the roller rink.

It's approximately a thirty minute drive from the baseball park to the roller rink, but during the car ride, I notice Maya is back to normal. She's loosened up again since meeting up with Jake and his friend who's a girl, and I just hope it stays this way.

We had fun singing (or more like shouting) the lyrics to songs that would come on the radio, and even playing 'I spy' since Maya clearly likes going back to the good ole days when being a little kid was the best thing in the world. I then finally park the car once we arrive, shutting off the engine, and gently grabbing Maya's arm before she can step out of the car.

She looks at me curiously, but smiles once she sees I am. "What?"

"Did you really have a good time?" I ask her anxiously, watching as Maya leans closer to me.

She's still smiling, and I notice she's occasionally staring at my mouth as she says, "Best date so far…"

"Good. By the way, how's the situation with your roommate?" Maya rolls her eyes, sighing.

We haven't talked about it since she first told me about her roommate apparently pissing in her bed.

Maya shakes her head. "She's not good. I can tell she's hiding something from me, and whatever it is, it's got her acting strange. I know this was supposed to be a day for just the two of us, but I did ask before we left if she wanted to come just to make sure she's okay, but she declined. I don't know… I might try talking to her some more when we get back."

"That sounds like a good idea. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks. I do too," Maya says, and we finally get out of the car.

The roller rink we're at is technically outdoors with a roof above the floor. We then walk over to the counter to get our skates, and already I feel like I'm going to fall hard on my butt if I'm not careful.

Generally, I know _how_ to skate, but at the same time, it feels like learning how to walk for the first time all over again. I then realize that Darren isn't anywhere to be found, so he must be in the next building over where the basketball courts are. It doesn't matter, though because this is just like an extended date for me and Maya. Although, I'm not looking forward to the moment Jake shows up. I just want it to be the two of us.

Is that too much to ask?

"Hurry up, Josh!" Maya shouts from the middle of the floor.

I'm currently still standing near the wall, trying to keep my balance because if I fall, not only will it be painful, but also humiliating.

"Coming…" I mumble hesitantly, and honestly, I feel ridiculous.

I was in no position to taunt Maya earlier regarding whether or not she can skate since _I'm_ clearly the one struggling out of the two of us.

The sound of wheels gliding against the hardwood floor is then obvious as I can hear Maya easily skating over to me.

She laughs. "Seriously?"

"You didn't have to come over here…" I say, embarrassed, and immediately panic-stricken once Maya removes my hands off of the wall, holding them in her own.

She carefully pulls us away, while I desperately hold my breath.

"Relax, Josh. It's okay if you fall down. Chances are I will too."

"Please, I wasn't worried about that."

Maya smirks. "Oh, really? Then I guess that means I can let go,"

"I mean, you could… but I kind of prefer if you didn't." Maya starts to smile and blush as she averts her eyes away from mine.

"Smooth, Boing. Real smooth." She teases, and truth be told, although I was trying to act strong, I really didn't want her to let go. Partly because I didn't want to fall, but _mainly_ because I like being close to her.

Maya continues to hold my hand as we skate around the floor a couple times, and I'm slowly gaining more confidence the longer she proceeds to stay by my side. She then grabs my other hand, skillfully skating backwards while pulling me forward.

She looks at me hopefully. "So, I just thought of something…"

"Tell me."

"What do you say to doing a couple's montage like in the rom-com movies?" Maya smiles, biting her lip.

It isn't exactly what I was expecting her to say, but I don't hate the idea either.

I quickly take out my phone, and going to the camera app to start recording a video. I then carefully try to stand without the help of Maya, and pointing the camera toward her as she smiles and skates on her own.

I follow behind her as I film her, staring at the screen of my phone the entire time as the thought of not wanting to fall is no longer my most concern.

 _2002 by Anne-Marie_ then starts playing from the stereos of the skating rink, which seems to go perfectly with the moment as Maya skates, doing a couple of spins, skating backwards while waving her arms and making silly faces, and accidentally falling down at one point like she predicted she would. However, simply laughing it off like it's no big deal.

She grabs my hand after standing back up, and soon we're skating together again like we were earlier. I'm still continuing to film her, looking mostly at the screen until I notice the way Maya's gazing at me. Her ocean eyes are like actual waves, pulling me in closer, and I slowly start to lower the phone down to stare directly at her.

Maya's smile has yet to vanish from her cheeks, and when she takes the phone away from me, I realize it's my turn now to be filmed, and make a complete fool of myself.

I first try skating normally and nearly falling down every few seconds, but somehow managing to catch myself each time. I then skate toward the middle of the floor, beginning to horribly sing the words to the song that's playing as loudly as I can as some people actually stop to humor me, and the whole time Maya is laughing hysterically.

I smile. I love how I'm not afraid to be silly and embarrass myself when I'm with her, which is something I couldn't say before with my previous relationships. It's a nice feeling.

I skate back toward Maya, taking my phone back to put into my pocket before grabbing both of her hands. We start skating in a circle like the couples do in movies until finally we're so dizzy that we fall over onto the floor together.

We're laughing so much like a couple of grade school kids on a sugar high, and I honestly can't remember the last time I've had this much fun with someone.

I can definitely get used to this. I think I already am.

Maya then starts to catch her breath as the incessant laughter finally slows down.

She says, "Do me a favor, and edit that video with a nice soundtrack and special effects and send it to me, so I can keep it forever."

"Done." I agree, truthfully wanting to watch it back right now.

We're still lying on our backs, completely calm as other people proceed to skate around us as if we're not even there. I then turn my head to look at Maya, staring at her profile, and there's only one thing on my mind.

Maya eventually turns her head when she senses me staring at her, but her smile immediately disappears when she sees the seriousness on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asks sincerely, but I don't say anything.

Instead, I sit up, leaning on my elbow, and Maya mimics me. "You know, I can't remember the last time I've laughed this much."

"Well, lucky for you, you have me." Maya smiles, her blue eyes glimmering with pure beauty, and I just can't resist anymore.

I move a little closer to ensure as little space between us as possible, and lightly caressing Maya's cheek.

It's warm.

There's also an innocent look in her eyes as she parts her lips, blonde hair nicely framing her pink cheeks, and breathing quietly but nervously, and I realize she's not telling me no. She wants this just as much as I do, and it's finally going to happen. My eyes slowly drop down to her mouth, and I don't hesitate to lean closer until our lips are softly brushing against one another.

"Maya," I mumble, and she swallows.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say… that I like-like you. A lot." I confess as if she doesn't already know, but merely wanting to remind her.

I'm also sweating from my armpits, while my heart feels like it's going to burst through my chest any second now judging by how fast it's beating. I don't know why I'm suddenly feeling nervous, but the moment I can sense Maya smiling, it's like further confirmation that this is how it's supposed to be. That she's the person I'm supposed to be with.

She smiles and laughs a little. "I know, Josh… and I like-like you, too." She admits, and it's all I need to hear to know whether or not now is the right time.

It is.

I gently rub my thumb along the soft surface of her cheek, anxiously holding my breath as I try to mentally prepare myself. I haven't even properly asked her to be my girlfriend, but I won't have to once I kiss her since we both already know what we want.

"Josh…" Maya says breathlessly, impatiently waiting for me to close the gap, and I smile a little not realizing it might seem like I'm teasing her. I then finally pull her closer, but before anything good can actually happen, we're immediately interrupted by another presence—their shadows casting down over us, and we quickly pull a part to look up at whoever it is.

"Hi, guys! We made it!"

Jane.

Of course, it's her and as expected, Jake is standing right beside her not saying anything at all.

He's casually standing with his hands in his pockets, and I grimace at him. However, he's too preoccupied with gazing at Maya to even notice, and she's staring at him too... again.

Should I be worried?

"What do you guys want?" I grumble, annoyed.

I didn't want to come off as rude, but I didn't think agreeing to see each other at the skating rink actually meant hanging out together too.

"Nothing." Jane shrugs. "We just noticed you two over here, and figured we'd say, hi. Again." She explains, and I look back to Jake.

Jane is being oddly adamant regarding Maya and I with her constant staring and incessantly wanting to be around us for whatever reason, and it has me wondering if Jake knows anything about it.

I stand up from the floor, helping Maya up to her feet, and she awkwardly looks away.

"Uh, I'm going to go find the bathroom. Be right back."

"Ok."

"I'll go with you!" Jane happily exclaims, jogging after Maya, and making sure to keep close to her, much to Maya's dismay, I'm sure.

I then look back at Jake once we're alone, and he's still not saying anything. Well, if he won't, then I will.

"What the hell, Jake?"

"What?"

"Did it not occur to you that me and Maya want to be alone?"

"I know that,"

"Then why does your girlfriend keep wanting to talk to us?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Jake groans, his countenance stoic, and I'm immediately suspicious of him. Well, _more_ suspicious.

I arch an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. "Ok, then who is she? You said she's your friend, but I don't remember you ever having a friend that wasn't a guy."

"Jane was the rare exception," Jake says, and I have no idea what that means.

Jake then sighs dramatically while his eyes look everywhere except at me. "I really have been thinking about what you said, trying to slow down with only relying on girls for sex, and that's when I thought of Jane. I met her for the first time when we were both freshmen at NYU. We were lab partners in our biology class. We didn't always get along for the reason most girls shun me in the beginning, but after an entire semester together we eventually became good friends. At first we were only talking during class until finally we were hanging out on the weekends. Jane's actually really smart and nice and I did like her."

"Well, if you feel that way, then why aren't you two together?" I ask, and Jake shrugs nonchalantly, like the answer is obvious.

"I _liked_ her, but only as a friend." Jake admits, and I look at him in disbelief. "We eventually stopped talking when she confessed to having feelings for me, but I didn't want to date her."

"How come?"

"Because by that time I was doing nothing but going to parties, and finding girls to sleep with. Jane was looking for a boyfriend, but I wasn't looking for a girlfriend. I just wanted to fool around and have fun with no strings attached and I knew Jane couldn't give me that, so along with rejecting her, we stopped being friends too." Jake stares at the ground remorsefully, seemingly guilty for the way he treated Jane before, but I was still confused.

Something still didn't make sense.

I furrow my eyebrows, skeptical. "Ok, so if all of this is true, then how are you together now?"

"Because I reached out to her. I figured I would make things right between us since I'm trying to change my ways, and we both agreed to be just friends." Jake explains. "She then had the idea of us going to the baseball game where we seen you and Maya. And if I'm being honest, we weren't planning to come here after the game, but Jane suddenly really wanted to, so I said sure." Jake says, and I'm quiet as I contemplate everything he's telling me.

I suspected there was something odd about Jane from the way she was acting. I'm even more convinced now since she just followed Maya to the restroom and for what?

I doubt they know each other, but maybe there's something she has to tell Maya. I wonder if it has anything to do with me, although I guess I should be hoping that that's all it is, and that she isn't planning to hurt Maya somehow.

I can sense Jake staring at me, but I'm too distracted with my thoughts to look back at him.

"Josh." He says.

"Huh?"

"You have a worried look on your face. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just…" I suddenly have a bad feeling in my stomach, but I'm not sure if I should tell Jake what I'm thinking or not. It's not like he'll understand, anyway.

"Look, if this is about Maya, I'm just as surprised as you are. Who would've thought the girl I've been talking to is the same girl you're currently dating…" Jake murmurs, appearing nonchalant, and I look at him.

"Right… she's also the same girl I asked if you have feelings for,"

"Yeah, and I don't. Besides, I made a promise to you that I don't plan to break this time. It's all good." Jake faintly smirks, and it's good knowing we're on the same page for once.

Now the only thing left to worry about is Jane, and what business she has with Maya.

Needless to say, but I don't trust her.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	10. Chapter 10

Collateral Love

Chapter Ten | **Truth**.

 **I** glided away from the rink as fast as I could, while simultaneously attempting to locate the restrooms. Meanwhile, I could sense Jane following me the entire way, but still managing to keep some distance between us. I figured she would start chasing after me considering I move much faster on skates but instead, she's continuing to walk, calmly taking her time as she knows she'll catch up to me eventually without making it blatantly obvious that she wants something from me. I then make the mistake of glancing over my shoulder at her, resulting in me accidentally crashing into a random stranger.

I nearly fall over due to the unsteadiness of these skates, but thankfully the person catches me, helping me to balance myself. Afterwards, I look up to see it's a guy, and he smiles anxiously at me. His hands are gently holding my torso, while mine are gripping the sides of his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern written all over his face.

"I… I," I foolishly stammer, unable to get the words out as I can clearly hear Jane's footsteps getting closer and closer with each second that goes by.

It suddenly feels like I'm in a horror film, desperately trying to get away from the killer only to end up stumbling, and dying in the end.

Typical.

I'm pretty sure we don't know each other, but maybe I'm wrong. Regardless, the mood is immediately tense the moment she walks up to me and the guy, and we both look over at her, although not with the same reaction.

The guy looks at her curiously, slowly beginning to remove his hands off of me.

"Uh, are you her friend?" He asks, and Jane narrows her eyes at me.

I swallow.

Jane smiles. "Yes. Sorry about that. She can be pretty clumsy."

"No problem. I'm just glad I was here to catch her," the guy smiles friendly at me, but I'm too distraught to return the politeness.

Instead, the only thing I can think about is why Jane is following me, and why didn't I just stay with Josh when I had the chance?

Jane moves to stand beside me, latching herself onto my arm as we stand across from the guy together.

"Thank you. I'm sure she appreciates it. Right, Maya?"

"Huh?" I mumble, still in a daze, and Jane looks at me like a mother looks at her child when they're publicly embarrassing her. I swallow again. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." I finally say, and the guy inevitably walks away as he waves goodbye, leaving Jane and I alone together.

She's still holding onto me long after the guy leaves before turning my body toward her, so we can look at one another. By now, Jane's attitude has completely changed from the scary girl I was hopelessly trying to get away from and instead, looks at me with sympathy in her eyes, but I'm not sure what for.

She takes a step back to give us both some personal space, and I quietly stand in front of her, anticipating whatever it is she wants to talk to me about.

Jane sighs. "I'm sorry," I'm not exactly sure what she's apologizing for, so I don't say anything at all, silently urging for her to further explain.

"I know you don't know me and you're probably wondering why I want to talk to you so badly, and I'll get to that, but first— _how are you_?" She asks sincerely, and the question completely takes me aback.

Why does she want to know?

"I'm… fine?" I say more as a question, confused by what's going on.

"Are you sure?" Jane presses, and I don't understand what she's trying to get me to admit. Jane then promptly averts her gaze, staring at the ground as she talks. "I'm only asking because of who you're here with. You aren't hurt or upset, are you?" Jane interrogates, and my eyes widen in disbelief.

If she's referring to Josh, then she must be mistaken. Why would I be hurt just by being with him? What is she trying to say exactly?

"I'm telling you, I'm fine, so what's the problem? What _about_ Josh?" I ask, and Jane's facial expression is literally an open book.

She hasn't even said anything, and already I can tell that whatever she wants to tell me isn't good.

She awkwardly grinds her teeth, stalling. "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of everything before going any further with your relationship,"

"What are you talking about? Josh and I aren't—" I pause.

Josh may not have explicitly asked me to be his girlfriend, but I don't think that makes us any less of a couple since it's already known how we feel about each other along with the kiss we _almost_ shared if not for the abrupt interruption.

I think it's safe to say we _are_ in a relationship, despite not officially announcing it.

I look at Jane questionably. "What do you know?"

"Enough." Jane firmly states, and I arch an eyebrow. "And I'll be willing to tell you everything if you want to go sit and talk somewhere." She proposes, and I don't object considering I never actually had to use the bathroom, but merely wanting to retreat from an awkward situation. However, I didn't anticipate that Jane would insist on coming along with me.

We start walking—or in my case, skating—to a nearby bench, and the second I sit down, I take the roller skates off of my feet. I sigh a breath of relief, while Jane just looks at me.

Regardless of what she tells me, I'm not going to walk away from Josh without allowing him to explain himself, especially since I trust his word more than some girl I just met.

"Ok, go ahead. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I'll first start off by saying that I don't know Josh personally and I'm also not looking to ruin your relationship, but… I wanted to be sure you knew this just in case he hasn't already told you himself." Jane explains, and I'm speechless.

She's honestly scaring me by how vague she's being, and I take that as a bad thing. I'm also wondering what's going on between Josh and Jake, while the girls are away; what they could be talking about.

I've vaguely mentioned to Josh about Jake during our movie night date where I told him I would delete Jake's number with the intentions to never to speak to him again only to do the complete opposite. We're now all meeting together in person for the first time, and it's really awkward. I just hope Josh trusts me, and believed me when I assured him he had no reason to be jealous since I don't have intimate feelings for Jake.

Jane takes a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves before conveying what's supposed to be some shocking revelation. I try staring directly into her eyes as she talks but it's honestly difficult, so I settle for staring at the ground instead.

"I'm sure you know about his ex-girlfriend, the last girl before you. He mentioned that much to you at least, right?" She questions, but I don't respond.

Josh has never spoken to me about any of his past relationships, including the last one. I always figured it was a bad breakup that he never wanted to remember or even talk about for that matter, so I never pressed him about it, and why should I? That's all in the past now.

I shrug. "Sure," I say just for the sake of agreeing. "What about her?"

"Well, I wasn't friends with her, but my roommate at the time was so I was often around to hear what they talked about, and it wasn't always good things. That's how I know Josh. I recognize him because I would occasionally see them together around campus." Jane states, and I begin to clench my fists without realizing it.

It's as if she's trying to scare me into believing Josh isn't the person I think he is, and I don't like it one bit.

"Her name is—"

"I don't need to know her name." I groan, and Jane looks at me breathlessly.

 _She_ looks like the scared one now since I'm no longer trying to hide how angry I am. This whole situation is upsetting me, and there isn't anything she can say to have me leave Josh. Nothing at all.

"Just say what you got to say."

"I will, but not while you sound so hostile."

"Well, what did you expect? I really like Josh, and the last thing I need is someone giving me an excuse not to be with him."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want you to be careful."

"Of what?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Josh is the nicest guy I've ever gotten the pleasure of talking to, and whatever happened with his last girlfriend must've been her fault as Josh has been nothing but sweet to me.

We're talking about the guy who gave me a free donut and innocently asked for my number, and the same guy who let a bunch of kids tackle him during a random game of tag. His heart is the absolute purest I've ever known a guy to have, and Jane should be ashamed of herself for trying to convince me otherwise.

I just don't see it.

She looks at me sorrowfully. "Well, it's obvious to me that he hasn't been completely truthful with you, although I guess that's no surprise…" Jane sneers, and one of my eyebrows immediately go up.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Josh isn't a bad guy, but he clearly did something to make his ex no longer want to be with him. They were together for a long time after they met, and everybody thought they were perfect for each other. However, towards the end of their relationship, things suddenly started falling apart, and nobody knows the real reason behind it. There were then rumors going around that the girlfriend cheated on Josh as a ploy to get him to breakup with him, since she was too afraid to breakup with him in fear he would get angry. I'm not sure how much any of this is true, but I figured I would give you a heads up just in case…" Jane says, looking at me sympathetically.

I gradually begin shaking my head as I stare at the ground, refusing to believe any of that story is even remotely true.

I mean, I always figured Josh had a bit of a temper after what happened between us at the music store, which is why I vowed never to anger him again. Not because I'm afraid of him but because I don't like seeing him upset, and I think that's the difference between me and his ex.

They were apparently having problems after awhile, whereas Josh just admitted to me that he's never laughed this much with anyone else in a long time. His last relationship clearly didn't end on good terms, but that's one thing he will not have to worry about with me.

I care about Josh too much to ever hurt him.

I look back up toward Jane, smiling softly, and I can tell she's confused by my strangely blissful mood.

"I appreciate the concern, Jane, but it's pointless. I've spent enough time with Josh to know what an amazing guy he is, and I am not going to think otherwise just because of a past relationship I know nothing about. Josh is a great guy, and I will always think so whether we're together or broken up. So thanks, but no thanks. I will happily stay with him like I've been doing, and if he ever chooses to confide in me about the past, then I'll be there to listen."

Jane merely stares at me as if she's just seen a ghost, evidently surprised by my calm reaction, but sighs and smiles nonetheless.

"Not really what I was expecting you to say, but I guess that's a good thing. I'm sorry for meddling,"

"It's okay. Your intentions were good, but I don't need guidance on how to handle my boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend_.

Now that I've said it once, I just want to keep saying it.

Jane nods. "Of course, and I wish you two the best. It's clear to me that you two like each other a lot, and I can already tell you're nothing like the last girlfriend." She admits, and hearing her say that instantly brings a smile to my face.

My skin feels like it's burning as I'm certain the redness of my cheeks have spread all the way to my ears. Josh has nothing to worry about with me, and I'll be sure to remind him of it as often as necessary.

I want us to be able to talk about anything without being afraid of having an argument, and having it lead to a breakup. If we can't even do that, then we might as well forget about trying to be together because there's no way it would last.

Jane and I eventually get up from the bench to start walking back to the roller rink. We've been gone for at least ten minutes, but hopefully the unusually long 'bathroom break' didn't raise suspicion with the guys since I don't really want to have to explain to Josh what really happened. However, I will admit that I am a little curious now to know more about Josh and his ex because of everything Jane told me, but I don't want to force him to talk about it if it's just going to make him upset.

We get back to the floor where we last left the guys, but I notice Jake is the only one still waiting around. He's leaning against the outside wall of the rink while absently staring down at the ground, but soon lifts his head when he notices us approaching.

Jake smirks at Jane the instant he sees her, however his smile completely disappears once he looks at me. He stands up straight just as we reach him, and I'm sure he already knows what I'm going to ask before I even get a chance to say it.

"Ready to go?" Jane asks him, and Jake's eyes repeatedly bounce back and forth between me and Jane.

I quietly stand behind them, wondering where Josh could've gone off to.

Jake then nods his head while looking at Jane. "Sure. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you back at the car," he says, and Jane expectantly complies.

She waves goodbye to me before beginning to walk away, and once she's far enough, Jake slowly steps closer to me.

I immediately fold my arms, staring at him spitefully. "Where is he?"

"At the pier. He started acting kind of strange, and said he'd wait for you there. I offered to go with him, but he said he wanted to be alone."

"What did you say to him," I accuse, and Jake instantly puts his hands up, while shaking his head.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. You just need to talk to him."

"I will, but if I find out you said something—"

"I didn't. Besides, there's nothing to tell, right?" He asks, probing me.

I look at him intently before inhaling a deep breath.

"Right." Nothing happened between me and Jake—nothing Josh needs to be concerned about, that is. "Which way is the pier?" I question, and Jake quickly points me in the right direction.

I take off running as fast as I can toward the pier, bumping into several people until finally I'm close enough to see Josh in the distance.

His backside is turned to me as he leans against a railing, gazing out at the surrounding waters. A slight breeze then picks up, impelling his hair to move with the wind, and it honestly feels like a scene straight out of a movie as I just stand there admiring him.

He's so freaking hot, I can't stand it, and I'm suddenly having difficulty moving my feet.

Josh is probably wondering where I am and what's taking me so long, and it just makes me more nervous to go over to him. Jake didn't really say much but it's obvious Josh has a lot on his mind, and I just hope it's not about what I'm thinking.

After several seconds of self-deliberation, I gradually start walking closer to him, keeping my footsteps as quiet as possible.

Once I'm standing directly behind him, Josh doesn't even have to turn around to know I'm there. Instead, he just talks, having complete faith in his instincts.

"Are you feeling better now?" His tone is profound, and all I can do is stare at the back of his head, while my jaw slightly hangs down. I then look down, while pursing my lips.

"Why do you ask…"

"Because I could tell you were uncomfortable earlier," Josh turns around to face me, and I slowly lift my head to stare into his eyes.

His expression appears calm but also doubtful, and per usual, I can't tell at all what he's thinking.

He sighs. "Come here…" There's sincerity in his eyes as he opens his arms up to me, encouraging me to shrink the gap between us, and I don't hesitate moving closer to him.

I can hear him exhale as he tightly embraces me, resting his head on top of mine, while I press mine against his chest, and wrapping my arms around his backside.

It's just like during our sleepover where I can plainly hear the sound of his heartbeat, which is surprisingly calm and steady. I don't know why but I figured he'd be upset with me, so it's a relief knowing that he isn't.

We quietly stand together, gazing out at the horizon as the last bit of sunlight gently kisses our skin and truth be told, but I've never gotten to experience what this feels like.

I've always had tough skin and acted more like a tomboy than a girly girl, which never got the attention of most boys in my grade. Then there was high school where you had to compete with the cheerleaders and privileged girls, who seemed to get whatever they wanted just by batting their eyelashes.

Josh is the first guy to genuinely show any interest in me, and although it's kind of sad to say I had to wait all the way until college to finally get a boyfriend, I wouldn't go back and change a thing. Let's just say, he was worth the wait, and I can only hope he feels the same way about me.

As we continue to stand together, quietly enjoying the other's company, my mind suddenly starts to wander.

I can't help but feel guilty about Jake even though we didn't do anything. Regardless, I told Josh I wouldn't talk to him anymore, assuring him he had nothing to be jealous about, so of course it kind of feels like I betrayed him by spending an entire evening with Jake without him knowing. He deserves to know the truth, and what better time to tell him than now when we're entangled in each other's arms.

I close my eyes and sigh, and it's obvious Josh can sense how tense I am since I can feel him squeezing me even tighter.

"You're scaring me. What's wrong?" He whispers quietly into my ear, and I feel even more horrible.

"Listen Josh, about Jake—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Josh asserts, interrupting me, and I look up at him.

I notice his jaw is taut while his eyes appear fiery with resentment. He then rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Sorry,"

"It's okay." I say, while frantically shaking my head.

"I just want to put Jake at the back of my mind, and the same goes for Jane. They're not here, and I want to keep it that way. _You're_ my only concern as of right now, and whatever it is, we can talk about it later. Besides, whatever it is, it won't be enough to have me change how I feel about you, so let's just forget about it for now." Josh is gazing into my eyes as if they're the windows to my soul, presenting him with all the answers he's ever wanted to know about me.

I can't move as I simply look at him, although without staring directly into his eyes. I can then feel Josh's arms starting to shift, his hands moving to softly touch either side of my face.

He leans his face closer toward my mouth, and I'm once again holding my breath as I impatiently wait for the moment when his lips caress mine. I just hope he doesn't make me beg for it.

Josh lightly pecks my lips, and my heart instantly shatters the second his mouth releases mine. He's teasing me again, and I'm very close to taking matters into my hands if we don't speed this along.

My eyes are closed but I still know he's smirking, and after a minute, he pecks my lips again… and again and again until finally he's kissing me slowly and tenderly.

Damn.

I wouldn't be surprised if my feet weren't even touching the ground as it literally feels like I'm floating, desperately wishing for this moment to last just a little while longer.

If we weren't an official couple before, then I'm certain there's no doubt about it now as Josh continues to hold me like he's afraid of letting me go for even a second.

I always feel safe when I'm in his arms, and I hope the feeling never changes.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT: Hi, guys I'm officially back! Please read the author's note at the end. Thank you!**

Collateral Love

Chapter Eleven | **Protector**.

 **I** closely stare at the clock on the wall, anxiously waiting for the moment I can take this apron off, and leave work for the evening.

It's been a few days since Maya and I have officially started dating, and for the first time in a long time, I can honestly say I'm falling madly in love for someone all over again. I realize it might be too early to feel this way, especially with everything to happen with my last girlfriend, but I strongly sense this time will be different.

There's a reason I approached Maya the first time I'd seen her in the coffee shop and to this day, I don't regret my decision. She's everything I've always wanted in a girlfriend, but thought I could never have.

She smiles with her eyes as well as her lips, and oftentimes, laughs through the pain when she doesn't want be vulnerable with herself, or anyone else for that matter.

She finds pleasure in being silly, but still feels self-conscious regarding something she's insecure about.

She also has a habit of sketching the many different people who come into her life, and enjoys sharing how much she loves her mom because of everything she's done for her.

Maya also doesn't try to be someone she's not. She can walk out into the public with makeup on and her hair styled nicely, but will also sport a pair of sweatpants and a messy bun.

However, what I probably admire most of all is that she actually talks to me.

I don't need to worry about Maya keeping a secret from me, or refusing to tell me something simply because she thinks it'll anger me. Communication is very important in a relationship, especially if you want it to last, and thankfully that's the least of our worries whenever we're together.

I trust few little people as I've been backstabbed more than enough times by friends and ex-girlfriends, but Maya is someone I'm certain will never hurt me, and the same goes for her about me.

I'm not saying we're going to get married and grow old together, but I'm also not against the idea. Regardless, I'm happy just keeping an open mind, and hoping things remain the way they are now as long as we're in each other's lives. I've even gone as far as inviting Maya over to my room for the first time, so we can spend time together, and surprisingly, it didn't take much convincing.

Of course, I didn't want her to think the only reason I invited her was in hopes of sleeping together, but I guess she knows me well enough to know that isn't what this is about. And the instant my shift ends, I scurry out of the bookstore to go pick up a few things before heading back to my room.

I have to go to two different places to get everything necessary for tonight, and once I'm back at my room, I carefully set the bags down before tossing my book bag into a corner somewhere. That's when I notice Darren isn't around, following the plan as I explicit asked him to be out of the room for as long as Maya is here. I can now setup in peace, making certain everything is perfect for when Maya arrives.

We haven't spoken since earlier this afternoon when I first proposed the idea of us having date night at my dorm, but I'm sure she's getting ready now, and should be here any minute.

It's twenty minutes later when I finish straightening up and getting everything into place, and choosing to take a quick shower before Maya shows up. I then get dressed in something casual, although not doing too much to my hair as it's still damp from the shower. The time is now ten minutes to eight, and still no sign of Maya, which I find a little strange.

I decide to look at my phone to see if she sent me a message, but there's nothing. I realize I didn't give her an exact time to stop by but she knew what time I'd be off of work, so I figured she would be here by now.

I start pacing around the room, wondering what she's doing, and where she could be. If this was my last girlfriend, I'd already be assuming the worst, but Maya isn't like that.

There's no way she's somewhere with another guy when she knows we have plans to be together, and after patiently trying to wait for her, I finally decide to call her just in case something happened.

The line rings several times before rolling over to voicemail, and I hang up instead of leaving a message. Ok, now I'm worried.

It isn't like Maya not to answer the phone or respond back to my texts, so something has to be wrong. I just hope it has nothing to do with Jake.

Ever since our encounter together at the baseball park, things have been pretty cordial amongst us, especially since Maya was honest to me about her and Jake, and I even got to settle things with Jane regarding my suspicions about her since she was honest enough to tell me the truth upfront, despite how I might react.

Admittedly, I wasn't too happy about it, but I couldn't be mad knowing Maya had my back, which is the most important thing here. The only thing I have to worry about now is Jake keeping his promise to stay away from my girlfriend. Otherwise, there will be a fight this time around, and I won't be holding back.

Maya did tell me what's been going on between them, which is that they've seen each other even after she told me she would delete his number and avoid him altogether, but I'm trying not to act irrationally.

Unless I discover that something more is happening, then there's no need for me to go flipping tables and causing a scene. I trust my girlfriend and I _want_ to trust Jake, so we'll see soon enough if this turns out to be a mistake.

I put on some sneakers along with grabbing a few other things prior to leaving my room to go to Maya's dorm instead. If she isn't going to answer the phone, then I'll just go to the one place I believe she would be at this time of night.

I'm there in no time as I quickly walk into the building, and greeting the woman at the front desk like I do every time I come. I then ride the elevator up to the appropriate floor, and running down the hall until I reach Maya's room.

After that one time when I tried aimlessly finding her room, I know exactly where it is this time around, and taking a deep breath before calmly beginning to knock.

It sounds fairly quiet on the inside as I don't hear much of anything, making me wonder if anyone's here at all. That's when I decide to dial Maya's number again, and sure enough, I can hear her ringtone from the inside, but why isn't she answering?

The phone continues to ring, and I'm almost certain it's going to go to voicemail again but instead, Maya's voice is present on the other end, and it takes me a second to realize she actually answered the phone.

"Hello?" I say nervously into the phone as Maya doesn't immediately respond. Instead, she seems to be holding her breath, reluctant to talk to me. "Maya, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She murmurs quietly, her voice shuddering, and I furrow my brows suspiciously, while continuing to hold the phone up to my face.

I swallow. "Well, I'm standing outside your door if you want to—" I'm briefly cut off by the sound of the door starting to open, watching it closely as Maya soon appears in the doorway, and the instant I get a glimpse of her, I want to pull her into my arms, and kiss her a dozen times.

A smile then slowly curls onto her lips as she lowers the phone away from her face, and stepping out into the hallway, while closing the door behind herself.

There's a tiny distance between us as we stand in front of each other, and I quickly put my phone away. Meanwhile, Maya is looking at me while biting her lip, and it's making me hot. She then takes another step closer, grabbing the collar of my shirt in both of her hands, and standing up on her tiptoes to reach my lips for a kiss.

I immediately close my eyes, drowning in the lust as the passion from the kiss easily arouses me, and moving my hands to gently cradle her hips.

We've only been apart for a few hours, but let's face it, there's a reason newlywed couples go on honeymoons immediately after getting married and although Maya isn't my wife, she _is_ my girlfriend, and there's nothing I enjoy more than being with her. She's definitely a step-up from any other girl I've dated in the past, especially since she's never had to try too hard to impress me.

When I noticed her for the first time at the coffee shop, I knew I couldn't let her leave without first knowing her name and now fast forward a few weeks later, and I can honestly say I've found something again that genuinely brings me happiness after going so long with a rain cloud floating above my head.

I'm falling hard and I'm falling fast.

That's it.

Maya's lips break away from mine, and I'm disappointed the instant the moment is over. She then wraps her arms around my neck, continuing to smile at me and I am too.

Every time I'm around her, I find myself with a goofy grin on my face, seemingly smiling for no reason at all. I don't understand how no other guy has swept her off her feet before me, but now that she's mine, I'll make sure no other guy can.

"You know why I'm here, right?" I ask, and Maya becomes coy. "Did you forget we had plans? You were supposed to come by my dorm, so we could spend time together."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just… something came up." She says, while looking down at the floor and it's not that I don't believe her, but I don't know what to make of the vagueness either.

I remove her arms from around my neck to hold both of her hands, willing Maya to look at me. Eventually she does, and I stare deeply into her eyes to be certain she can see how serious I am.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know this is all knew for you. You're not used to a guy showing you so much affection, and I don't want you thinking you can't trust me. I realize you might not want to tell me every little thing, but if there's something going on, then I want you to at least feel comfortable coming to me about it. I'm not going to be mad or hate you or judge you for it. I'm your boyfriend, but before that I was your friend, and I'm sure I've proven to you that I care about you a lot, and have no intentions on hurting you."

Maya isn't saying anything as she just looks at me, her ocean eyes hopelessly searching mine, and I can tell she's debating with herself about whether or not to tell me what's really going on. She then lowers her head again, exhaling a deep breath.

"You're just too good to me,"

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" I smirk, and I notice Maya rolling her lips together to prevent herself from smiling. I then softly lift her chin to peck her lips, desperate to lighten the mood.

Whenever she's ready to tell me what's wrong, she will. I just have to be patient.

"Now, I believe you owe me a date, and I'm not leaving here until I get one."

"Well, I do have _one_ idea," Maya says, happily beaming, and grabbing my hand to start pulling me down the hallway.

We get onto the elevator, riding it all the way down to the first floor, and once the doors open, nearly bumping into two other girls who are waiting to get on. We then quickly excuse ourselves before continuing to run to wherever it is we're going.

We don't leave the building, which is strange as I wonder where it is Maya is taking me. That's when we stop in front of a wide doorway that apparently leads to a small kitchen, and I'm confused as to what we're doing here.

Maya guides me inside, turning on the light, and I can see there's a sink, a stove, refrigerator, microwave, and an island in the center of the room. She then gestures for me to sit down while she goes around the room, collecting several items before walking back over to me.

She sets everything down onto the counter, and I can see there's two bowls, two spoons, tubs of ice cream, scoops, toppings, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries. We were clearly going to make sundaes, and once I look up at Maya, she winks at me.

I laugh. It isn't exactly what _I_ had planned for us tonight, but this is just as good.

A night together where we just stay in, enjoying each other's company. What more could I ask for?

"I know this doesn't exactly make up for ruining our plans, and I really am sorry..." She says in the midst of our sundae making.

"It's fine. I had a craving for something sweet, anyway." I smirk, and Maya's cheeks are as red as the cherries.

I gradually get up to move closer to her.

I stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her torso, and kissing her cheek for as many times as she lets me. I just can't get enough of her.

We continue to make our sundaes, and in the midst of our sudden play fighting, the kitchen quickly becomes a mess with drops of melted ice cream everywhere, whipped cream on the floor, and syrup smeared on the counter. Regardless, we still manage to finish making our sundaes, and sitting down next to each other as we start to eat, agreeing to clean up the mess before we leave.

"This is nice. I've only ever done this alone. Sometimes I sneak down here in the middle of the night when I can't sleep, but this is even better," Maya blushes, opening her mouth to swallow another spoonful of her ice cream.

I smile. "Yeah, it is. You know, I've actually never made a sundae before,"

"Really, you haven't?"

"Nope. I usually have a plain bowl of ice cream or I go to a shop, so this means a lot." I confess, sensing Maya's eyes as she stares at me, and lifting my head to gaze back at her.

She's making me nervous, and I awkwardly start to laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing…" She mumbles before reaching her hand into her back pocket to grab her cell phone, and pointing the camera at me to snap a picture.

I'm not sure what for until she turns the phone around to show me the photo where I clearly have a dab of whipped cream on my nose.

"I just think you're cute, that's all."

I call her cute all the time, but hearing her say it about me, I can feel my stomach churning like I have butterflies or something.

Gosh, the things this girl does to me.

We continue to talk while finishing our ice cream, and by the time we're done, I notice there's still a while until curfew. We then decide to start cleaning up, and eventually I get to thinking about what happened earlier with how strange Maya was being when she wasn't answering my calls, and sounding flustered after finally picking up the phone.

I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the reason for her forgetting about our date, but my paranoia is quickly getting the better of me to the point where I can't ignore it any longer.

I glance over at Maya from the counter where I'm busy wiping it down, while she washes the dishes, contemplating how to bring this up without there being an argument.

"Baby,"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a minute? There's something I want to ask you," I try to keep my voice firm, and Maya glances over her shoulder at me. She then turns off the faucet before approaching me, and at the last minute, I consider not saying anything at all.

"I know we've briefly talked about this, but there's something I still don't feel right about…"

"Ok, then let's talk. What's on your mind?" Maya stands in front of me while I lean back against the edge of the counter, and for some reason, I can't take the height difference.

I softly grab her waist, hoisting her up off her feet, and turning around to set her down onto the counter. She instantly starts to blush, while I stand with my arms on either side of her.

I keep my face close to hers, whispering quietly. "You really had me worried earlier, Maya. When you weren't answering my calls, I couldn't help thinking either something happened to you or…"

"Or what?"

"Or that maybe you were with Jake." I admit, wishing I didn't feel this way, but whether I had forgiven Jake or not, he'd still be around no matter what because him and Maya know each other.

Maya rolls her eyes. "Josh, I already told you, you don't need to be jealous. Jake and I really aren't that close. Yeah, we spent one evening together, but it was out of sheer coincidence, and _nothing_ happened."

"Doesn't mean he didn't want something to happen…" I mumble, and Maya looks at me with her brows furrowed. "Listen, I've known Jake since he was a freshman here and I'll admit, he wasn't always the sleazy playboy type, but old habits die hard, so even though he's trying to change, I still don't completely trust him when it comes to you."

"Josh…"

"I'm just going to be completely honest with you—I like you a lot, Maya. I want you all to myself and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible, but at the same time, I'm scared. I lost my last girlfriend to him, and I guess I'm just afraid that you two being friends and spending time together without me could possibly lead to something more, and I can't have that happen to me again."

Maya is quiet as she simply stares at me, and I'm not sure what's going through her head. Afterwards, briefly averting her gaze to seek out one of my hands to hold it in her own.

She says, "You know, when Jane first approached me to talk to me about you, I didn't want to hear anything she had to say. She thought she was doing me a favor because she recognized you from your previous relationship and wanted to warn me to be careful, but what she didn't realize is that we're probably the best thing to ever happen to each other. All she did was make me realize how much I want to be with you, and her nor Jake will be enough to have me leave you. And even if you and I do break up, Jake is the very last person I would ever consider dating. I'm just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt since the first time we met was pretty ridiculous, and I can see he's not a bad guy. He can be a jerk sometimes, but there's still so much more to him than he's willing to let on. I can see why you two used to be friends, and I'm happy you didn't let a girl, who clearly didn't deserve you drive a permanent wedge between you guys."

I look at Maya without saying anything, and all while I'm listening to her talk about Jake, I start to remember the promise he made to me regarding my favor that I still have planned for Maya when the time is right.

I want to do something special for her, and once she figures out what it is, there's no doubt in my mind it'll make me the best boyfriend in the world.

"I'm really glad you had my back."

"Always. You know that,"

"But if Jake isn't the reason you've been acting weird, then… what?" Maya's eyes slowly avert away from mine as the topic from earlier is revisited, and I'm not sure why this is so uncomfortable for her to talk about.

She sighs. "Josh, can't we talk about this some other time?" Maya pleas, which I originally agreed to do, but I simply can't take it anymore.

There's something she's not telling me, and I won't quit until I get to the bottom of it. Besides, we're supposed to be able to tell each other anything. If she can't talk to me about this, then the more worried I'm going to be.

"You know I can't do that…" I mumble, and Maya rolls her eyes upon hearing this. She then begins to shake her head, while shrugging her shoulders, giving in to my request.

"Fine, but I'll have to show you…"

I take a step back as Maya hops down from the counter, refusing to look at me as she starts to walk out of the kitchen, and I quickly turn off the light before following after her.

We quietly ride the elevator back up to her room, and I'm wondering if her roommate will be there when we show up. Meanwhile, Maya's still avoiding eye contact with me, keeping her head down, while we walk down the hallway together, and eventually stopping right in front of her door.

I stay behind once she goes inside, expecting her to come back out with whatever she has to show me, but instead, peeking her head back into the hallway to see what the holdup is.

"Aren't you coming?"

"You mean, I can come inside?" I respond, genuinely surprised and Maya simply answers my question by grabbing my hand, and pulling me inside with her. She then closes the door, and I notice it's fairly dark inside the room for the most part aside from a lamp sitting on a nightstand to provide us a bit of light.

It's the first time I've been invited inside, and I take advantage of the moment by looking around at everything there is to see.

For starters, there's obviously two beds, and it doesn't take me long to realize which one belongs to Maya. Her mattress is on the left side of the room, and the wall next to her bed is covered with lights, hanging artwork, and polaroid photos of her and her mom. There's also a desk with a computer, and sitting on top is the same sketchbook Maya showed to me when we first met.

"Josh," Maya calls to get my attention.

I've been so busy looking around that I haven't even realized she's moved over to her bed, and is sitting down on it.

I walk over to sit beside her, and the vibe strangely feels grim the moment we're next to each other. Maya then turns her body toward her nightstand to grab something out of the drawer, and I soon see that she's holding… an orange envelope.

I furrow my brows in perplexity, not understanding what this means.

"What is it?"

"First, I want you to promise me that you won't overreact,"

"Is it _that_ bad?" I ask, truthfully nervous now to see what's inside.

"Just promise me. You're going to see something, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Maya warns me, and for the sake of preventing an argument, I agree not to overreact. Maya then hands the envelope over to me, and I look at her before reluctantly starting to open it.

I carefully stick my hand inside, and pulling out a stack of photos.

There's a total of five all together, and Maya is present in each one of the pictures, but what's crazy is that she's not looking at the camera in any one of them, almost as if someone took her picture without her knowing. I then take a closer look to notice that _Jake_ is in every one of the photos with her, and I immediately start to clench my fists. In some of the pictures, they're standing annoyingly close to each other, and I assume this is the thing Maya warned me not to jump to conclusions about.

She's still sitting next to me, while I continue to look over the pictures, her body tense and hands fumbling in her lap.

"This is why I was ignoring your calls. I came back to my room after class, and found this on the floor as if someone slid it under the door. I don't know who sent it or where it came from, and the only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I didn't want to involve you before I could find out more. I'm really sorry, Josh…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"Depends… should I be?" Maya instantly shakes her head, denying any suspicions I might be having. "Ok, well, we still have a problem. There's clearly someone out there taking pictures of you without you knowing, and they even know where you live since they're sending the photos directly to you. Do you have any idea who might be behind this?"

"No, not really…" She replies.

I set the envelope down after placing all the pictures back inside, and shifting my body toward Maya to get a better look of her. I then grab both of her hands, squeezing them tightly to assure her I'm going to keep her safe no matter what happens.

"Maya, look at me," I whisper, and she slowly locks her eyes onto mine. "I'm not sure why this is happening and I wish I had an answer to who's doing this, but I don't think we need to panic just yet since this person doesn't seem to be blackmailing you. They didn't even send a note attached to the pictures, or anything to give us a clue as to who they are and what their motives are. Regardless, I will keep you safe if it's the last thing I do."

Maya continues to look at me, refraining from saying anything at all until finally she bows her head doubtfully.

"Josh, I understand you want to protect me, but I don't want you to think you need to figure this out alone. I'm fine with going to the school, and letting the authorities handle it."

"How about this: give me some time to ask around, and if I don't figure anything out, then we can go to the school." I propose, but Maya still seems unsure.

I know she's scared and confused and she has every right to be, and that's why it's important to me to try keep her safe without the need of outside help.

I scoot closer to her on the bed, wrapping my arm around her neck, and she gently lays her head down onto my shoulder. It's quiet between us for awhile, and I can only imagine what's going through Maya's head right now.

"Josh,"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you stay with me for awhile?" Maya slowly lifts her head to look at me, and the entire time we're staring at each other, I can clearly see the fear in her eyes.

I lean closer to her face, kissing her lips softly.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Maya nods, and getting up to climb onto her bed, laying down next to the wall, and urging for me to lie beside her.

I instantly smile at her before moving to lay next to her. We're fairly close to one another as we both share the same pillow, deeply gazing into each other's eyes, and the only thing I can think about is the last time we slept in the space together. It's moments like these when we're this close that rattles my heart.

Why can't all relationships feel this natural and effortless?

Another hour goes by, and Maya eventually falls asleep amid our subtle pillow talk, this being the second time I'm getting to admire her while she's sleeping. I then glance at the time, deciding to leave before her roommate can show up, and start asking questions.

I carefully slip out of bed, and beginning to tiptoe toward the door when I notice the orange envelope, contemplating what to do with it.

I kind of want to take it with me to try getting a lead on who's behind the photos, and also to avoid keeping them near Maya as a constant reminder that there's someone mysteriously following her. That's when I get the idea to talk to Jake since he's seen standing in all of the photos with Maya. It's a long shot, but maybe he knows something about this.

I pull my phone out the moment I walk into the hallway, sending him a text message to schedule a time to meetup, and he replies back surprisingly quick.

 _ **Whenever you're ready**_.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Josh goes to Maya's dorm after she bails on their date

2\. Maya and Josh make sundaes together

3\. Maya tells Josh about a mysterious envelope she got

So, apparently I haven't updated this story since October and I apologize for the hiatus, but it was most definitely necessary. I started feeling doubtful about this story, and wasn't sure if I was going to continue it. I was highly considering deleting it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I've finished every Joshaya story I've ever posted on here, and wanted this to be a part of the lineup, especially since the traffic for it has been amazing. Yes, I'm talking about all of you, who continue to read and review on the chapters, you're the best.

Anyway, I have been productive during these months off. I finished writing the remaining chapters of this story, and it will be over very soon. However, I did go back and edit certain details (and grammar mistakes) from previous chapters that I've already published to better fit the plot and the ending, and I don't expect any of you to go back and reread the story as it's more for any new readers who come along, but I just wanted to give a heads up just in case some things seem confusing. If so, then that's why. The chapters have already been updated by the time of this chapter, by the way.

Lastly, depending on the reviews, but I plan to post one chapter a week until the story is complete. I also will not be writing another Joshaya story following this one. I'm a college student and work has been hard too, so the most I might do is write one shots here and there because I do really love Joshaya and don't mind writing for them, but I just can't commit to a full-length story anymore.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	12. Chapter 12

Collateral Love

Chapter Twelve | **Uninvited**.

 **I** wake up to the sound of running water, slowly squinting my eyes open, and glancing around the room as I try to remember what happened last night. That's when I realize Josh is nowhere to be found, truthfully disappointed to be waking up without him next to me. I then start to sit up, yawning and stretching my arms before looking over at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

It's almost eleven o'clock in the afternoon, and I'm close to having a heart attack, believing I'm extremely late for class until I remember it's the weekend, and that there are no classes. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief before swinging my legs out of bed to stand up, aimlessly wandering around the room for a sign of what to do now.

It's practically lunchtime, and my stomach is already grumbling for some food, wondering if Josh is free to grab something to eat with me.

I look around for my phone, spotting it on my nightstand, and quickly walking over to it. I'm close to dialing Josh's number until I see I have a text message from him, opening it up to read what it says.

 _ **Morning, babe. I hope you slept well. If you're wondering what happened last night, I left shortly after you fell asleep. I also took the pictures with me. I hope that's okay. I don't have to work today, but I do have a meeting with my advisor to talk about some things. I'll call you as soon as I'm done, and then we can hang out. Talk to you later**_. He wrote, ending the message with an emoji blowing a kiss.

I sigh, anxious for the moment we're together again, and I get to see his face. In the meantime, I'm going to get dressed, and go to my favorite diner for lunch, the same one I introduced Josh to the morning after our slumber party. And after rummaging through my closet for an outfit to wear, I walk toward the bathroom before promptly knocking on the door.

The sound of running water immediately stops, and the door opens to reveal Arden standing in front of me with a towel wrapped around her, and her hair dripping water onto the floor. She must've just came back from the gym since that's the only excuse for her to be taking a shower at this time.

"Morning,"

"Hey…" She murmurs before stepping out of the bathroom to walk passed me.

My eyes follow her movements as she walks across the room to the closet in search of some clothes to put on, completely choosing to ignore me like she typically tends to do.

We've been roommates for almost an entire year and from the very beginning, things have always remained this way between us. Arden proceeds to treat me like the annoying little sister who's constantly asking to borrow things, and it's about time I say something.

All this time I've done nothing but respect her privacy and give her space as well as preventing myself from touching anything that belongs to her, excluding the one time when I secretly borrowed her credit card, which she still hasn't questioned me about.

Summer vacation is now coming up, and we'll only have a few more weeks left with each other before going our separate ways. I'd call it bittersweet but let's face it, we'll both be glad when we no longer have to see each other everyday.

"Is there a problem?" Arden groans, freeing me from my innermost thoughts.

I stare across the room at her, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, what?"

She dramatically sighs, rolling her eyes. "You were just standing there, staring at me. Is there something you want?"

"No, but—"

"Great, then leave me alone, so I can get dressed." Arden quickly turns her back to me, grabbing an outfit from the closet, and walking over to her vanity to begin blow drying her hair.

She's completely dismissed the conversation, and I'm really getting tired of her treating me like I'm beneath her or something. Regardless, I don't say anything, deciding to bite my tongue like I've become accustomed to doing since it's never worth starting an argument. Instead, I head into the bathroom to take a shower, and by the time I finish, Arden is already dressed, looking ready to go out somewhere.

She stares at herself in the mirror for a final inspection of her hair and makeup, and grabbing her purse before walking toward the door. Normally, I would be happy to see her go, but something tells me if I don't talk to her now, I'll just keep putting it off and it'll never happen.

I call her name to get her attention, hoping to stop her before she can open the door. Arden then glances over her shoulder at me, clearly showing her agitation.

"What is it?" She answers, but I don't immediately respond.

There's no denying we have our issues with each other, and I think it's about time we talk about it. Believe it or not, but I've actually been kind of worried about her lately after the morning I found her passed out in my bed, and I think this is as good a time as any to find out what's been going on with her now that she seems back to normal.

I awkwardly clear my throat and say, "I think we should talk,"

" _Now_? You do realize you're in a towel, right?"

"I'm serious, Arden." I demand, and Arden rolls her eyes. She then crosses her arms, standing impatiently.

"Fine, but make it quick. My friends are waiting for me."

"Then I'll get right to it," I start pacing back and forth, contemplating how to say this as delicately as possible. "A few days ago, I found you crying in the bathroom, and it made me really worried about you. Is there something going on? Because if there is, then you can talk to me about it."

"I already told you it's none of your business." Arden replies, and I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

I walk up closer to her, trying again for a better answer.

"Arden, I'm serious. I'm only trying to help you, but it's difficult to do when you keep shutting me out. Do your friends at least know what's been going on with you?"

"Of course, they do! Everyone does!" Arden shouts, getting defensive, and I look at her strangely.

The only thing I know is that whatever made Arden cry, it's something that she saw on her phone, which means it might've been something that was posted on social media. I personally don't use social media, so I wouldn't know what she's talking about. Regardless, Arden clearly wouldn't cry unless it was about her, so I wonder what was so serious that upset her?

I continue to stand in front of her, feeling sympathetic.

"Arden, you and I both know we haven't been particularly close as roommates, but I'm trying to be nice because I can tell you were really hurting."

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me!" I respond, and Arden goes mute, crossing her arms as she rolls her eyes. "I know you already have your other friends to talk to, but maybe I can be a friend to you too if you'll let me… at least just this once."

I promised my mom I would come to college not only to get a good education, but also to make friends since I didn't have any growing up due to our situation. I just didn't feel comfortable letting anybody in just to have them make fun of me for being 'poor' or less fortunate. I know not all people are mean like that, but that's why I'm trying so hard to change the way things are now and to trust people.

If I can make what seemed to be the impossible happen (yes, I'm talking about finally having a boyfriend), then I'm sure I can get Arden to like me.

I just need her to open up.

Arden is still looking at me with her arms crossed, shielding herself behind an imaginary wall, but I notice there's suddenly something different about her. She's starting to tear up, and something tells me she's finally going to let me in.

She opens her mouth, deeply exhaling. "It's about my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now," Arden admits, and I don't say anything.

Despite us never talking to each other, I did know about Arden's boyfriend, and I can already tell this was going to be one of _those_ stories.

Arden quickly swipes a hand across her face the instant a teardrop falls, and I gesture for us to go sit down on the bed before proceeding to talk any more about it.

I hand Arden a tissue for her to wipe her tears with, patiently waiting for her to go on with the story.

She sighs. "Thanks… Gosh, I really thought I was done crying about this. After all, it's been a week now."

"Since what?" I ask, trying not to come off as pressuring, but I also can't hide how curious I am.

Arden sniffs. "Since he cheated on me," she confesses, and I don't know what to think.

What is it about guys and girls cheating on their partners? All I know is I could never do that to Josh, and I know he would never do it to me since he's had it done to him. Regardless, witnessing how upset Arden is, is making me realize just how serious relationships and cheating scandals can be.

I softly rub her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I can't believe he did that to you."

"I know!" Arden cries, continuing to blot her eyes with the now soaked tissue. "I don't even know why he did it! I thought everything was going so great between us, so when I found out, I didn't know how to handle it. My friends suggested I get over it, but that was easier said than done. They then had the idea of taking me to a party to get my mind off of everything, and all I remember is getting wasted, drinking way more than I normally do. The next morning then comes, and I wake up to find my phone blown up with notifications, people commenting and mentioning me on photos of my boyfriend with some other girl. He hurt me so much, Maya, and he doesn't even feel bad about it. What's more is I'll never know why he did it. I mean, what does this girl have that I don't? I did everything for him, and this is how he treats me? It's fine, though because no other girl will ever love him the way I did, and he'll realize that soon enough." Tears continue to cascade down Arden's cheeks and I really don't know what to say, so I don't say anything at all.

I wrap my arms around Arden, holding her close as she cries onto my shoulder. I'm still in nothing but a towel, but if Arden doesn't mind, then neither do I.

Arden has never been particularly nice to me, but she still doesn't deserve this. Now that I have Josh, I know what it feels like to have strong feelings for someone, and to suddenly get your heart broken with no warning or explanation has to be gut-wrenching.

Eventually, Arden pulls away from my chest, sniffing uncontrollably as she looks at me.

"Sorry about that. Gosh, now I'll have to touch up my makeup," Arden says, beginning to smile, and I soon realize it's okay to smile too. "Thanks, Maya."

"You're welcome, but I didn't really do anything."

"But you did. You cared about my feelings enough to ask if I was okay and I know I'm not always the nicest toward you, so it means a lot. I'm glad I talked about it with someone, and I'm glad it was with you."

A smile gradually forms on my lips, watching as Arden opens up her arms to give me a hug, and I'm both shocked and elated. Maybe now she'll start treating me with some respect, and we can go our separate ways with no hard feelings.

"I'm gonna get going now," Arden says, standing up from the bed, and walking across the room toward the door. She then stops, her hand on the door-knob, and turns back around to face me. "By the way, I know you took my credit card to pay for a new mattress. I just didn't say anything because at least you gave it back. Besides, I know I kind of tarnished your old one, so I guess that means we're even." Arden smirks, and I'm speechless.

I knew she would find out eventually and confront me about it, but I didn't imagine it would go quite like this.

"I'll see you later," Arden says before finally walking out of the room.

"Ok." I mumble to myself, watching as the door closes shut behind her, and once I'm alone, I take a deep breath.

Arden and I are slowly becoming friends or at least better roommates, and I have to admit, it's a nice feeling.

I finally get dressed after the time spent talking to Arden, feeling even hungrier now than I did a little while ago. I grab my wallet, cell phone, and room key, and stepping out to walk down the hallway to where the elevator is.

I press the button on the wall, patiently waiting for the doors to open and once they do, suddenly unable to move as I come face to face with Jake. I panic, feeling the heat rise up in my cheeks.

The last time I ran into Jake at my dorm, he was here to accuse me of being responsible for his graffiti being covered up and before that, he was sucking faces with some girl, who I know isn't really his girlfriend.

"Maya,"

"What are you doing here?" I ask, hoping it's not to see me.

"We need to talk." He says, and honestly, I don't know why I expected anything else. "Josh told me what's been going on, and he isn't happy about it. Is there anyway you and I can go somewhere and talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." I step onto the elevator with him, pressing the button to go down to the first floor.

I try to stand as far away from Jake as possible, and as we continue to ride down together, Jake is still trying to convince me to talk to him about what happened.

"C'mon, Maya. I'm worried by this just as much as you are."

"I doubt it."

"I'm serious. Unless you forgot, but I'm in all of those pictures, too." Jake groans, and I look at him from the corner of my eye. "Look, I'm trying to prove to Josh that I'm moving on from being the sleazy guy who does nothing but sleep with girls, but it's pretty hard to do when he thinks I'm going after his girlfriend… again." He mumbles the last word, but I can still hear him.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

Jake takes a step closer to me, and as I gaze into his eyes, I can sense a hint of sorrow but also determination.

"Listen, I made a promise to Josh that I would keep my distance, but I can't. Not before I get you to trust me."

It was official. This was not the same Jake I was used to.

I look up at him with an eyebrow raised, suspicious. I don't know why, but I'm a little surprised to know that Josh apparently told Jake what we talked about. I'm sure he had his reasons, but a part of me kind of wishes he didn't.

Jake and I continue to stare at one another as neither one of us say anything. I want to ask him about what him and Josh talked about. You know, pick his brain a little bit, so I know exactly what he knows. I've been feeling uneasy ever since I got the envelope, and all it's done is left me with so many questions.

"Maya…" Jake suddenly murmurs, keeping his voice quiet and calm. "I just want you to know that… me and Josh, we're trying to figure this thing out. We want to help you, and we won't stop until we get to the bottom of this."

"Why?" I simply respond, and Jake looks at me in perplexity.

" _Why_?" He reiterates, confused.

"Josh, I understand, but why are _you_ trying to help me? Is it because you're trying to prove something to yourself, or are you just doing it so Josh will trust you again?"

"I mean, I'm doing it for all those reasons," Jake admits, and I react with an eye roll. Jake then takes another step closer to me, shrinking what little space there was left between us to be certain that I'm looking at him when he says, "I'm also doing it because I want things to be different between us than how they were when we first met."

I silently look at Jake, trying to buy into his words, but I don't trust him even for a second. Besides, how can I be so sure he isn't behind this somehow? I know I need to try harder to trust and let people in so I can make some friends, but I think two in one day is a bit of a stretch.

I mean, it's all fine and dandy if Jake really is trying to change for the sake of his friendship with Josh, but I would rather he leave me out of it because the last thing I need is for my relationship with Josh to fall apart because of Jake. I like Josh way too much to lose him over a guy I randomly met in an alleyway.

"Can you please say something?" Jake desperately urges, but the elevator doors open before I'm even given the chance.

I briefly look away, and then back at him again. Jake is staring at me with intensity in his eyes, and a look of hopefulness on his face.

I start to walk away from him, leaving him with just these last words, "I won't deny your help, but don't expect this to change much."

Jake is silent as I walk off of the elevator, and straight through the lobby toward the front doors. I can then hear his footsteps as he chases after me, and I briefly roll my eyes, unbeknownst to him.

No matter how hard I try to distance myself from Jake, he just keeps showing up again. He's like a lost puppy looking for its owner, but as long as he stays in line, I guess I don't mind having him around since Josh isn't here to keep me company instead. Who knows, he might even offer to pay for lunch? Of course, I don't expect him to, but it _would_ be nice, especially since he's just inviting himself along.

Man, I wish Josh were here.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Maya confronts Arden

2\. Arden confides in Maya

3\. Jake goes to Maya to talk about the pictures

I apologize for the lack of Joshaya in this chapter, but considering I'm getting ready to wrap this story up, the scene between Arden and Maya was necessary almost like a bit of closure for them. Josh and Maya will be back together in Chapter 13, however I really can't wait for you guys to read Chapters 14 and on. I'm very proud of the work I've written, and can't wait to share it with all of you.

Furthermore, I stated last chapter how I changed some things about the story to better fit the ending, and Arden is one of them. I'm not sure how many of you really remember, but in Chapter 8, Maya discovered Arden crying in the bathroom, and she had an orange envelope with her. When I initially wrote that, it was because I was planning to make it where there was a correlation between her envelope and Maya's envelope, but decided to change it, and basically took out entirely the part about Arden getting an envelope since she's not relevant to the story. I instead just came up with something else for Arden to be upset about as you guys got to see in this chapter. I'm not sure if any of this makes sense, but of course you're always welcomed to go back and reread Chapter 8 (or at least that part) if you'd like.

Thank you to all of the reviewers who welcomed me back, and to any of you who are still reading the story. Much appreciation!


	13. Chapter 13

Collateral Love

Chapter Thirteen | **Infatuated**.

 **O** ne minute I'm shaking hands with my advisor, thanking him for meeting up with me about an internship, despite it being the weekend, and the next I'm on hot pursuit of a group of girls who immediately caught my attention the instant I'd seen them. Trust me, it's not what it sounds like.

I wouldn't dare flirt with another girl when I already have an amazing girlfriend. No, these girls in particular were interesting because one of them was holding something you probably wouldn't believe—an orange envelope just like the one Maya has. Now this could be a coincidence and that envelope actually has nothing to do with the situation, but there's only one way to know for sure.

I notice the girls as I walk out of the building. At first I pay them no mind as I take out my phone to call Maya, but I quickly do a double take when I see one of the girls with an orange envelope. I slowly put my phone back into my pocket, continuing to look at them, but apparently not as discreetly as I thought since they eventually notice me, all three of them staring at me with creeped out expressions.

It doesn't take long before I start to panic, attempting to think of a way to fix the awkward situation I've put myself into. That's when it hits me, and I carefully begin to raise my hand to wave at them, which I soon realize just makes me look more like a creep. The girls then quickly turn around to walk in the opposite direction, relieving me of my slight humiliation, and I facepalm myself, feeling pathetic.

If I were cool, I would've done something slick like slightly tilting my chin up, while I smirk because that's the typical 'guy thing' to do when you want to get a girl's attention, but unfortunately for me, I only know how to be awkward. It's amazing I have a girlfriend at all. Regardless, it doesn't stop me from carrying on with my mission of knowing exactly what that envelope is about.

I start to follow the girls once I'm sure there's enough distance between us, hoping to find out which way they went. That's when I realize I'm right near a coffee shop.

There's no doubt the girls must've gone inside, and I'm not surprised to find that I'm right as I briefly glance around to see them sitting at a table together. Luckily, they haven't noticed me yet. Otherwise, they'd probably cause a scene, and claim that I'm 'stalking' them. I mean, technically I am, but why worry myself with tiny technicalities?

I go to sit down once I find an empty table not too close to theirs, but still close enough that I can eavesdrop on their conversation. For a while, they're not talking about the envelope, which has me to believe there's nothing out of the ordinary about it. Instead, they're talking about things most college girls talk about—boys, parties, makeup, and shopping.

I'm on the verge of falling asleep as I sit back in the chair with my arms crossed and head down, feeling my eyelids starting to close until finally I don't try to fight it anymore. I didn't get much sleep last night after the date I had with Maya, and then going to see Jake right after.

My eyes are probably closed for a good thirty seconds when a barista eventually walks over to my table, startling me as I nearly fall out of my chair.

I look up at her with an agitated look on my face until I realize how frightened she looks. I then relax my face, not wanting to come off as mean.

I smile apologetically at her. "Uh, hi…"

"Hello," She murmurs, standing stiffly.

Just by looking at her, you can tell that she's an introvert.

"Is there something you needed?" I try to ask as politely as possible, but I'm pretty sure my nice guy persona flew out the window the minute she walked over to me.

Well, at least Maya isn't here to witness this tragedy.

The girl's eyes look all around as she replies, "Well, you've been sitting here for awhile, and I just wanted to know if you wanted anything?" She asks nervously.

"Oh," I say, lightly scratching the back of my head.

That's when I look back over to the table where the girls were sitting, but they're gone. Nowhere to be seen.

I immediately jump out of my chair, confused by how they got away from me so fast when I only had my eyes closed for a few seconds. I then pull out my phone to check the time, and it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon.

I swear, you close your eyes for a second and a whole hour goes by.

"Actually, I have to go!" I reply, beginning to dash away from the table before stopping dead in my tracks.

I turn back around toward the girl, and pulling out my wallet to give her a tip. I know she didn't really do anything, but I felt bad for scaring her earlier.

I cup my hands around hers as I position the money into her palm.

She looks at me, speechless. "I… uh," she stammers.

"Don't worry about it." I smirk before bolting for the door, and frantically looking back and forth once I'm standing on the sidewalk.

Of course, the girls are nowhere to be found, and I don't even know where to begin looking for them. What's worse is that I didn't even get a chance to find anything out about the envelope they had.

I feel like I'm losing my mind trying to crack the case of the strange person who's been stalking my girlfriend, taking pictures of her when she least expects it, but I refuse to let this go until I get to the bottom of it. I even confronted Jake about the pictures after leaving Maya's dorm, suspicious of his motives since he's seen standing in all of them with her.

He claims nothing happened and that I have nothing to worry about, but the only reason I'm choosing to believe him is because I trust my girlfriend.

I'm currently walking down the sidewalk with my head down, and hands in my pockets, wondering where to go from here. In all the years I've spent growing up, watching detective movies with my dad, and yet, I don't have the foggiest idea who could be behind the photographs.

"Watch it!"

"Huh?"

I'm completely dazed as I look up to the sound of someone shouting and car horns blaring, and I notice that I almost walked into traffic. I can then hear the sound of footsteps coming toward me, still shocked by what _almost_ happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A voice exclaims, and I turn my head to see Jane jogging toward me after carelessly dropping her bike down onto the sidewalk. "Josh, are you okay? You know, you could've seriously been hurt!" She pulls me by my arm back onto the sidewalk, away from the rest of the cars, and I still don't know what to say.

I couldn't believe what almost took place. I know I haven't gotten any sleep lately, but damn.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Jane sighs a breath of relief. "Good thing I was here, huh? If I didn't call out to you when I did—"

"I know." I probably would've died or at the very least been badly injured if not for Jane, but I'm not going to tell her that.

No need to inflate her ego.

We slowly start to walk back over to where she left her bike.

"Are you sure you're okay? It isn't like you to blindly walk into oncoming traffic, especially in New York City of all places." Jane says, while bending down to pick up her bike.

I nod. "Yeah, I guess I was just in a much deeper thought than I realized…"

"Want to talk about it? I know we barely know each other, and I didn't really help things by talking about you to Maya behind your back, but I'm nothing if not a good listener." Jane smiles, and I stare at her intently, contemplating her offer.

"I don't know, it's kind of complicated."

"Try me." Jane urges, but I'm still reluctant, and she immediately senses that. "Ok. How about this? Don't tell me. Why don't we just walk and talk for a little bit?

"Talk about what?"

"Anything. I'm an open book, so I have nothing to hide." Jane says confidently, and since I can't think of a good enough excuse to decline the idea, I agree.

We continue walking down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular, but this time I'm actually looking up, listening closely to Jane as she talks to me about Jake. How we got on the topic of him, I don't know, but according to Jake, she _did_ used to like him.

"And then there was this one time during biology where Jake clumsily dropped a beaker, and set off the alarm. Everyone immediately had to evacuate the classroom, and we ended up failing our assignment." Jane says, sounding pretty annoyed by the memory.

"And how did Jake react to that?"

"Actually… he couldn't care less." Jane says softly with a subtle smile on her lips, and I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'll never forget the smile on his face after everything happened. He was hysterical, laughing and laughing, and I couldn't help but admire how cute he looked. There I was, frustrated by our horrible grade, but he was treating it like it was no big deal. And turns out it really wasn't a big deal because we still ended up getting a passing grade for the class." I don't say anything as we continue to walk together.

The blissful look on Jane's face when she talks about Jake is how I am when I'm thinking of Maya. It's honestly a shame when you think about it, too. Despite Jake sleeping with multiple girls, there's always been _one_ to actually have genuine feelings for him. Too bad he won't reciprocate those feelings.

"I was so excited when he called me after all the time we've been apart, but I knew he was just doing it to be friendly."

"And you're okay with that?" Jane is silent as she walks beside her bike, tightly gripping the handle bars.

"Of course not, but I'd rather be his friend and mean something to him than to be a girlfriend he doesn't really love."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake doesn't know what he wants in a girlfriend." Jane says adamantly, piquing my curiosity. "The only reason we stopped talking in the first place is because I foolishly confessed to him, but at the time, he wasn't looking for a relationship. I knew about Jake being a player, and I was grateful that he cared enough to be honest with me and not lead me on by agreeing to date me, but my feelings for him never fully went away. I always hoped that one day he would come around and realize he likes me too, but I also have to keep reminding myself that whether Jake is a player or not, there's always that chance that I'm not the right girl for him." Hearing Jane admit this easily has me questioning her pessimistic thinking.

"I mean, I don't know how you and Jake are around each other when it's just the two of you, but when he's with me, he has nothing but good things to say about you."

"Really?"

"I didn't even know he had a female friend, who he _wasn't_ sleeping with. When he told me about you, he mentioned how smart and nice you are. I'm certain he did cherish your friendship a lot. Otherwise, he wouldn't have reached out to you."

"Well, that is sweet and all… but what I wouldn't give to be more than friends with him. Jake might walk around with a macho ego and an arrogance about him, but I know that's just a front. I'm sure he only acts the way he does because of something from his past. I just wish he didn't let it control him so much."

I start to think of the time Jake told me about a girl from high school who blatantly toyed with his feelings, which is why he has so much disdain for relationships. Jane clearly doesn't know about this, and I'm not going to be the one to tell her. I'll leave that to Jake on whether or not he wants to share that information. Regardless, I do feel bad.

I mean, when you think about it, I was kind of the same way. Heck, I refused to kiss the girl I have strong feelings for just because I'm afraid she'll be like my ex, and leave me for Jake. Of course, I've gotten passed that, and I'm sure Jake will learn to get past his issues too.

"It might take awhile, but I'm sure Jake will come around to the idea of being with you."

"I'm not so sure about that. Jake and I don't really have a lot in common, and we don't really agree when it comes to most things. I know they say opposites attract, but I don't believe that applies to us. And I know you don't want to hear this because it made me a little mad when I realized it myself, but I honestly believe Jake rather hang out with Maya than with me." When Jane says this, it's almost like a stake going through my heart.

I've always suspected Jake of having feelings for Maya even before her and I were official, and now I'm back to thinking the worst again.

"You do?"

"Yes, but I don't mean that he like-likes her. I just think… him meeting Maya might've helped with slowly getting him to remember who he is. Jake doesn't know this, but there have been times when I've seen the true side of him—the side that isn't trying to flirt and hookup with girls. I know he has a passion for art, and apparently Maya does too. It must've been something she said or did that has him distancing himself from graffiti, and actually making paintings like he knows he's born to do. I can't tell you how many times Jake has mentioned Maya since we've started talking again, telling me about this girl he met in an alleyway who also loves art, but how they also can't stand each other. Obviously it kind of hurt me because art isn't something him and _I_ can bond over, but when I see how happy he is, I can't be mad at Maya. I truly think Jake just wants a friend unlike the idiot ones he hangs around with. You know, someone who he can paint and talk about art with, and Maya might just be that person." I start to relax, honestly speechless but also understanding where Jane is coming from.

Of course, I don't like the idea of Jake and Maya having a bond her and I will never have, but I will admit that I know all too well about what Jane is telling me.

Maya just has an essence about her that immediately has people drawn to her. I was attracted to her the moment I'd seen her not only by her beauty, but how pure she was. She was nervous the first time we met, and I thought it was so adorable. And I'll never forget how she lied to me in the beginning about having a boyfriend because she was too shy to tell me the truth.

Maya coming into my life is the best thing to happen to me in awhile, and I know we haven't been together long, but I have no intention of ever letting her go.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

Jane smiles. "Nothing. You just seemed really deep in thought again. Maya, right? You two really are perfect together."

"What makes you say that?" Not that she's wrong but she barely even knows us, so I'm curious to know why she thinks so.

Jane simply shrugs her shoulders, while glancing ahead, her chin slightly tilted up as she continues to grin.

"Maybe it's just the hopeless romantic side of me talking, or maybe it's because of the way Maya talked about you when I tried to warn her about you." She says, and I lift an eyebrow. "Maya didn't care for anything I had to say. She didn't even seem fazed when I told her about what happened between you and—"

"Don't say her name." I blurt, and Jane quickly looks over at me.

"I won't, but you get the point. It was in that moment that I realized Maya is nothing like she was. I can tell Maya likes you a whole lot, and I'm sure you two will be together for a really long time. Trust me, you'll have nothing to worry about with her."

"I'm sure you're right about that, which is good because I like her a whole lot too. She's not like any other girlfriend I've had before, which isn't many. I've only known her for a short while, but at the same time whenever we're together, it feels as if we've known each other for years. She gets me, you know? I'm not proud to say it, but we've had our ups and down and even after everything, she's still with me."

"Exactly. Now only if Jake and I were like that." Jane teases, and the two of us briefly laugh together. It's then quiet between us for a moment, and eventually I realize just how long we've been talking to one another, and about the very people we're infatuated with, no less.

I didn't know how to feel about Jane in the beginning, but she really is nice just like Jake said. He really should give her a chance.

"Josh, look…" Jane points as she stops walking with her bike, and I follow the direction of her finger to see what's so important.

That's when I see we're close to a park, and what two people do I see just a few feet away from us? Maya and Jake, but they have no clue we're even around. Jane and I then decide to move a little closer to them to get a clear view of what exactly they're up to, and from the looks of it, they're playing with a little girl.

They're all sitting on the ground together, sketching pictures onto the concrete with some chalk.

Jane instantly starts to gush. "Awe, that's so cute!"

"I guess…"

"Seriously? Do you not see how happy that little girl is to have Jake and Maya playing with her? I never thought I'd see the day that Jake is actually entertaining a little kid, and doesn't look the least bit annoyed."

I get ready to say something until I notice Jake and Maya beginning to argue, which immediately settles my nerves about whether or not there's something going on between them.

I guess they really can't stand each other.

"Ready to get their attention?" Jane asks me, and I look at her with a smile.

"Let's do it."

Jane takes the lead as we start to approach them, and Jake is the first one to look up and notice us. He starts to smile the second he sees Jane, but it slowly disappears once he notices _I'm_ with her too. Jake then quickly jumps up, distancing himself from Maya, and I have to admit, I kind of love that he's afraid to be near her when I'm around.

"Jane… Josh… funny seeing you two together," he murmurs.

"I could say the same about you two." I mutter to myself, and opening my arms as Maya races toward me to plant a kiss to my lips once she realizes I'm here.

We haven't seen each other at all today, and she's definitely been on my mind. I then notice Jane pulling Jake aside to ask him a question.

"I was actually on my way to grab a bite to eat… did you maybe want to come with me?" Jane asks coyly, and Jake just looks at her.

Me and Maya both watch, silently speculating what he's going to say, and when he agrees, I can't help but smile to myself. After what Jane and I talked about, I'm sure she's jumping for joy on the inside.

"We'll see you guys later," Jake says, waving to us with one hand, while his other arm drapes around Jane's shoulders as they start to walk away.

Knowing Jake, it's probably just a friendly gesture, but I'm sure Jane doesn't care either way.

"Awe, Jake's leaving?" The little girl, who Maya and Jake were playing with pouts.

Maya then bends down to be eye level with her and says, "Yeah, and unfortunately I have to go too, but it was really nice drawing with you, Sarah. Maybe one day we'll all play together again."

"I'd like that!" Sarah says, hugging Maya tightly before collecting her chalk, and running back over to her mom. Maya then turns back to me once we're alone.

"I'm so happy to see you," she blushes, and I wrap my arms around her again.

I stare down into her translucent blue eyes, admiring the delicate smirk on the corner of her mouth, and kissing her lips for a second and third time because I just love the way they feel.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning."

"It's all right. There's actually something I want to tell you." Maya says, and I'm eager to know what it is.

We go to sit down on a bench, and she starts to tell me about the talk she apparently had with her roommate. According to Maya, they've patched things up, and might actually be friends now.

"That's great. I'm happy for you, babe."

"Thanks, me too. After nearly an entire year of ignoring each other, Arden and I are finally friends. Acquaintances at the very least," Maya says, smiling from ear to ear, and I reach an arm around to embrace her. "So, how was your day? Did everything go well with your advisor?"

I'm not going to tell Maya about my little adventure to flag down a group of girls simply because one of them had an envelope just like hers, especially since that didn't end too well. Instead, I smile, keeping that bit of information to myself.

"It went great." I tell her, and Maya seems happy for me. It's then a blissful silence as we continue to sit together, but it doesn't take long until the inevitable pops into my head, and I'm unable to resist the urge to bring it up.

"So, you and Jake… how did that happen?"

"Oh, he surprised me at my dorm. I was on my way to lunch, and he decided to tag along. I didn't really argue with him about it since he claimed you had a talk with him about my situation, and said he's going to try to help anyway he can. We then came to the park afterwards, and eventually met Sarah. Jake complimented one of her drawings, and she invited us to play."

"What were you two arguing about?"

"You saw that?" Maya says, rolling her eyes. "It was nothing. He just got mad because I made fun of his drawing, and one thing led to another. I was only joking and I think he knew that, but maybe just likes getting into an argument with me because he thinks it's funny."

"So, are you two, like… friends now?"

Maya shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess you can say that. He's admittedly not as annoying as he was in the beginning."

I laugh. "Well, as long as he knows his place."

"Trust me, I only want to be with you." Maya assures me, smiling sweetly before pecking my lips. "So, what are we going to do about the pictures?" She asks, and I don't immediately respond.

I've been running myself ragged ever since Maya shared the news about the pictures with me and honestly, I don't want to talk about it. Not right now, anyway. I mean, I almost got hit by a car today because all I've been doing is thinking about these pictures, and it's just not worth it anymore.

I gaze into Maya's eyes, feeling more and more sure of my decision the longer I stare at her.

"Josh… what is it?" She sounds worried, and a smirk slowly forms on my mouth.

"What's the most important thing that I care about when it comes to you?" I ask her, and Maya simply looks at me, confused.

"I don't know?"

"You do."

"No, I really don't."

"Maya." I utter, softly grabbing her chin, and her eyes instantly begin to shimmer as she takes a moment to really think about it. After a while, her cheeks flush.

"Happiness. You want to see me happy,"

"Right, and I'm sure you constantly worrying about these photos is not making you happy."

"Well, of course not, but what are you saying? I thought you wanted to get to the bottom of this just as much as I do?"

"And I do, but at what cost?" I respond, and Maya doesn't say anything. "We've only known each other for a short time, and we've been together even less than that. We're still getting to know each other and I don't know about you, but the only thing I want to do is spend time with you."

If you ask me, it isn't very romantic to be in a relationship with no romance, and I don't want this situation to interfere with our love because we're too busy driving ourselves insane over an issue we know nothing about.

I guess what I'm saying is, I was wrong.

Maya continues to look at me, breathless. "You don't think we were too hasty with our decision to date, do you? I know your last relationship was rough…"

"And I've had more than enough time to deal with it." I explain. "I know I was a little hesitant in the beginning, but that's all water under the bridge now. I've never been so sure about something in a very long time, and I'm certain that I want to be with you. I want us to make this work. We may not have known each other for long, but everything just feels right with you. Don't you think so, too?"

Maya quickly nods her head, so emotional that she's forgotten to speak.

"I thought when coming here that making friends would be the hardest thing. I went most of my freshman year being alone, only having my roommate to talk to, and until recently we couldn't stand each other. Meeting you was honestly the best thing to ever happen to me. I know that must sound like an exaggeration, but when you're presented with as many disappointments as I've had to deal with, you begin to think less of life. I don't think we chose to be official too soon because this _does_ feel right. You make me feel special, Josh, and no guy has ever done that before. You're amazing." A single tear slowly cascades down the side of Maya's cheek, and she recoils the second she realizes it, wiping it away.

I lean in close to her face. "Don't be embarrassed," I whisper softly to her. "And I was wrong. We _should_ just report this and let the school handle it if it proves to get out of hand, but I'm still going to protect you whenever the time calls for it. I just don't want us to put strain our relationship by worrying too much."

"I agree." Maya smiles, and I kiss her lips again.

We're going to get through this. I just know it.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Josh follows a group of girls

2\. Josh and Jane talk about Maya and Jake (respectively)

3\. Josh and Maya agree to focus on their relationship

I don't think I have anything major to say except a new chapter will most likely be posted next weekend. Oh, and to Grace—no, it isn't bad that you like Jake more than Josh, haha. I appreciate the honesty, and actually it made me happy to read your review and to hear your opinion.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	14. Chapter 14

Collateral Love

Chapter Fourteen | **Romantics**.

 **I** slowly begin to flutter my eyes open the moment I can feel the warm sunbeams gently touch my skin. I can also hear the sweet sound of chirping as birds majestically soar across the sky, which is beautifully colorful with white clouds spread across for miles. I then start to sit up as I yawn and stretch my arms, looking ahead of me as I remember where I am before slowly standing up.

There's a subtle breeze in the air, although stronger than normally given the altitude. Whoever said sleeping outside is the worse, clearly hasn't done it from the top of a building. Yeah, I'm not kidding—the idea courtesy of my boyfriend, Josh who said and I quote, "We should wake up one morning, and watch the sunrise together. We'll just spend the night at the top of the roof," and for some reason, I just couldn't say no.

I'm not going to lie, I thought the idea was insane and impossible, but Josh had everything figured out as the roof of his dormitory is nicely furnished with lights and chairs almost like a rooftop lounge at a hotel, but not as ravishing.

It's a cool hangout spot for students, although I'm not sure the college even knows it exists. Regardless, Josh and I spent the entire evening here last night just for the purpose of turning his idea into reality.

I carefully walk to the ledge of the roof, staring out into the distance as I glance at everything in front of me and below me. As expected, everything appears considerably smaller and I'm not usually afraid of heights, but I have to admit, we're pretty high up off the ground. I then close my eyes while inhaling a deep breath, taking in the fresh air until the moment I can feel arms snaking around my waist from behind, slightly startling me.

Josh quietly stands behind me, his chest pressing up against my back, while his chin rests on my shoulder. He was still asleep just a minute ago and I didn't want to bother him, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm happy he's awake.

He takes a deep breath before planting a kiss to my cheek. "Morning, babe."

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" He asks, and I blush.

Considering I was sleeping close to him all night, I would say I slept amazingly, but for the sake of being overdramatic, let's just play it cool.

"I slept great. How about you?" I ask and Josh immediately spins me around, so we're facing one another, his hands softly holding my torso.

He stares deep into my eyes before shifting his gaze down to my lips, and then back to my eyes again. "Actually, I had a weird dream last night."

"What was it about?" I was curious to know, but Josh clearly had other plans.

He smirks. "I'm not gonna tell you,"

"What? Why not?"

"Because." He says, pecking my lips to prevent me from talking.

It worked, although only temporarily.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No."

"You know, you can't just say something like that, and then expect the person to leave it at that."

"I can, and you will." Josh replies, his smile enlarging like he's completely enjoying the idea of taunting me.

Well, two can play at that game.

I gently but firmly push Josh away before turning around, and crossing my arms. I'm not proud of it but I do have a petty side, and Josh will get to experience it first-hand today.

"Babe?" He calls, but I ignore him. "Baby," he says again, and still I ignore him.

"Maya." He groans, and I'm trying my hardest not to laugh.

It's funny how quickly he ditched the pet names. Clearly, he's serious now.

"Come on, don't be like that. I just don't want to tell you because it's embarrassing." I turn back around to look at him.

"It was only a dream,"

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend. Sometimes dreams can say a lot about a person…" Josh says, anxiously scratching the back of his head.

"Would it help if I share with you one of my dreams?" Josh seems reluctant, but eventually shrugs.

Of course, what guy wouldn't know what his girlfriend dreams about?

I sigh. "Ok, it's been awhile since I've had this dream, but it's one I'll never forget," I say to him, and at this point, I have Josh's undivided attention.

If I didn't know any better, I would think he wouldn't blink even if he had to.

"Ok, so in the dream, it starts out like a normal day of high school. I wake up, I get dressed, I go to class. My science teacher then announces that he has a surprise for the class, and brings in a real-life polar bear. Well, it then suddenly starts to snow inside the classroom because you know, polar bears live in the cold. I then realize we're no longer in the classroom, but somehow in the Artic. My science teacher then starts to give a lecture like he would any other day when the polar bear starts to chase him, and I'm sure you can guess what happened next. Well, there's blood all over snow, and everyone immediately starts to panic before running away to prevent getting eaten. I'm running along with everyone else, and the next thing I know, I've fallen through the ice into the freezing cold water, and I'm continuing to sink further and further to the bottom. Of course, I can't breathe, and I'm losing oxygen fast. I guess I then blackout in the dream after that because the next thing I know, I'm waking up next to this guy who looks an awful like Ryan Seacrest. He asks if I'm okay, but I'm at a complete loss for words. I'm still in the Artic but instead, I'm inside an igloo that resembles a mansion. Ryan then takes off his shirt before beginning to take pictures of himself to post online, and it was like I was completely frozen, I didn't know what to do. Then comes the strangest part of the dream when Ryan slowly transforms into a penguin with flawless hair, by the way, and starts to offer me candy corn. I don't even like candy corn."

Josh is completely speechless by this point, while I have the biggest smile on my face.

"Ok…" He tapers. "Then what happened?"

"I woke up." I simply say, shrugging my shoulders, and Josh can't believe it.

"What do you mean, you wake up? The dream just stops at you getting candy corn from Ryan Seacrest?"

"Pretty much."

Josh gradually starts to smile before pulling me back into his arms, the two of us close together similarly to how we were standing just a few minutes ago, and quietly staring at the sky as the sun slowly starts to rise. I can then feel Josh kiss the top of my head.

He says, "I don't even want to tell you my dream now,"

"What? That's not fair!"

"I know, but there's no way my dream is as interesting as yours." He says, and although I can't see his face, I can clearly hear him smiling.

However, little does he know, I made that dream up right on the spot since I figured he would change his mind. Yeah, like I'm really going to share with him one of _my_ embarrassing dreams. Do I know my boyfriend or what?

You don't have to answer that.

"So, what did you think?" Josh suddenly asks me after a few minutes.

"About the sunrise?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was beautiful… I'm glad we did it."

"Me too." Josh says softly, squeezing me tighter.

It's been a week since Josh and I have worried about the pictures, abiding by our agreement to focus only on each other, and it's been amazing. Nothing out of the ordinary has even happened since then, and I hope it stays that way.

"Alright, let's get going. It's Sunday, and I have an entire day planned for you."

"You do? You know, you're really going all out for these dates." Then again, this is the last day we can really spend time together since final exams are next week, and we'll both have to start preparing for it.

Josh tenderly smirks at me. "What can I say? We're young and in love. We gotta have fun," he says before casually walking away to gather up all our stuff. Meanwhile, I feel like I'm frozen in time just like in that dream I made up.

Did Josh just say what I think he said? You know what, we're not going to overreact because that's the smart thing to do, right?

 _This_ you can answer.

I help Josh to clean up before we eventually part ways to our respective dorms. Josh apparently has plans for lunch before taking me to the real surprise, so I have a few hours before then to get ready and clear my head. I'm not freaking out or anything. I'm just… surprised.

In any way, I'm happy.

Arden isn't here when I get back to the room, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's probably at the gym or something. She's still being nice to me after the heart to heart we had, and I'm happy she's no longer treating me like an annoying little sister, especially since I didn't give her any reason not to like me except just exist.

When I meet back up with Josh, we go out to lunch as expected and the cutest thing happens when the employees sing happy birthday to a little boy, and Josh decides to go over and join in. I sit back, recording the whole thing with my phone, laughing and smiling and completely ecstatic. Who knew my boyfriend was both handsome _and_ silly?

Oh, that's right. I did.

We then go to the next place Josh has scheduled for us, which is an art gallery. Can you believe it?

"I know how much you love art and I may not be artsy and creative like you are, but I want you to know we can still do things like this together. Whenever you want." He said to me, and although I appreciate the sentiment, I sensed something more was behind it.

I didn't ask.

We held hands the entire time while perusing the exhibits, listening to curators, eating refreshments, and taking pictures. I couldn't have asked for a better afternoon.

Josh and I sit on the steps of the museum after finally deciding to leave, eating some of the snacks we smuggled on our way out, and Josh is busy watching the video I recorded earlier at the restaurant before giving me my phone back.

"Ok, question time,"

"Shoot."

"It's obvious you really love art. How come that's not your major?" Josh wonders, and I avert my gaze to the ground.

"Art's more of a hobby," I respond, "I chose to study social work because of how I grew up."

"You said your father wasn't in your life, right?"

"He left me but more importantly, he left my mom, and that was very hard on her. I want to help young children that have unfortunate family dynamics, and to do everything I can to better their lives as they grow up unlike how it was for me. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything my mom has done for me, but it didn't come without struggles, and I don't want that for any little kids. I'd rather do everything in my power to prevent it."

Josh softly smiles at me. "Amazing."

I blush.

"It's not a big deal."

"What do you mean? I knew you were pure the first moment I met you, and this just proves it." Josh replies, and the only thing I can think to do is punch his arm.

He winces in pain, but still continues to smile. "Haha, you're cute."

I lean forward to peck his lips. "That makes two of us."

Neither one of us say a word for a moment as we keep our faces close, our noses lightly touching, while captivated by the other's mere existence. Josh's phone then makes a noise, apparently getting a text message.

"Who's that?"

"Darren? He says I need to get back to the room right away,"

"What for?"

"No idea, but I'd rather ask questions later." Josh says, lunging up to his feet, and grabbing my hand as we rush back to the car.

Josh doesn't say much on the ride back to campus and even offers to take me back to my room, but I decline. I want to continue to spend the day with him. Also, I'm ridiculously nosy.

I straggle behind as we walk down the hallway to his room, and the minute Josh opens the door, there's two people sitting inside—one person I recognize and one person I don't. Afterwards, I look to Josh and he's absolutely stunned, resembling a deer caught in headlights.

Ok, _now_ can we ask questions?

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Josh and Maya wake up one morning after spending the night on the roof

2\. Josh takes Maya to an art museum, and Maya is suspicious (this is in reference to last chapter when Jane mentioned how Jake and Maya have art to bond over, and Josh decides to prove he can be interested in art too just for Maya)

3\. Josh goes back to his dorm, and encounters a familiar face

Hello everyone, I hope you all are still enjoying the story as there's only a few more chapters left until the end. I know this chapter was short, but I'm not going to apologize for it since I purposely wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. I also wanted to write a chapter that was more lighthearted, and showed more romance between Josh and Maya. In other words, a change from all the drama, so I hope you all liked it.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	15. Chapter 15

Collateral Love

Chapter Fifteen | **Girls**.

 **I** 'm quiet the entire ride up the elevator, and I know it's worrying Maya since I can feel her eyes staring at me. Regardless, I don't dare to look back at her as all I can think about is what I'm going to find once I get back to my room. It isn't like Darren to text me out of nowhere with such a cryptic message unless he's trying to throw me a surprise party but we both know it's not my birthday, so what else could it be?

"Josh," Maya whispers from beside me, and I finally find the strength to look at her, and damn is she gorgeous.

She currently has her hair up in a bun with loose strands of blonde gingerly framing her beautifully pale cheeks, and don't even get me started with her eyes which are shining like diamonds, although admittedly because she's concerned about me.

Then there are her lips, perfectly glossed, and just begging for me to kiss. I don't know why I had such a hard time kissing her in the beginning since I'm completely over my ex and that whole situation, but let's not think about that.

Maya seeks out my hand while still keeping her eyes locked to mine, and my once pounding heart has lulled completely.

"I don't know what this is about and it's obvious you don't either, but whatever it is, I'm here with you." She assures me, and by this point, I finally do kiss her.

I squeeze her hand tighter, while the other softly holds the side of her face, purposely prolonging the kiss at least until the doors open, and once our lips are no longer touching, I whisper, "Thank you," to her and she beams.

I'm the first to walk off the elevator, wanting to get to the room as quickly as I can, and Maya is easily keeping up with me. I then stop in front of the door, taking a deep breath before heading inside. That's when I notice a familiar face, and my only question is why?

"Auggie?" I mumble, and he instantly stands up once he sees me.

"Hi, Uncle Josh," he smiles, but it seems almost fraudulent as he stands stiffly with his arms down by his sides. I then look over to Darren who's currently leaning with his back against the wall, and his arms folded across his chest.

He looks just as confused as I am.

I walk over to him. "What is this about?" I whisper frantically.

Darren shrugs. "Heck, if I know. I was just getting ready to leave when he showed up at the door, asking to see you. I told him you weren't here, so he said he'd wait for you. That's when I sent you that message."

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"He told me not to."

"So, you _listened_?" I grimace, and Darren holds his hands up in surrender.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Besides, who am I to go against your nephew?" He says, and I don't argue with him. Instead, I just sigh.

"You're right… thanks."

"Do you want me to stick around?"

"No, that's all right."

"Well, I'll be down in the lounge playing some pool with the guys if you need me." Darren replies, patting my back as he walks passed me, and waving to Maya on his way out of the door.

And then there were three.

I slowly turn back around to face Auggie as he stands in the middle of the room, his knees practically shaking. That's how nervous he looks.

"Uh, Uncle Josh,"

"C'mon Auggie, I told you, you don't have to call me that. You're not a little kid anymore." I start to walk toward him, trying to remember the last time I'd seen him which was probably during Christmas.

What is he doing here now?

Auggie nods. "Right. Sorry. I forgot."

"Uh," a voice says from behind us, and we both turn our heads toward Maya. Her smile is awkward but cute as she moves closer to us, holding her hand out to Auggie, and he's breathless. "I'm Maya," she introduces, and Auggie slowly raises his hand to shake hers.

He's as red as a fire hydrant, which is strange since he isn't typically shy.

"I'm August… but my close friends and family call me Auggie. You can too if you want,"

"Auggie, huh?" Maya smirks. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather call you August. It suits you better, don't you think?"

I look at Auggie to witness his reaction, and his face has now swollen up to the size of a balloon. Oh, and he's still holding Maya's hand.

Great.

He starts to grin, while nodding his head erratically. Oh, boy.

"You can call me whatever you want!" he says, and then flinches. "Ouch!" Auggie shouts, rubbing up and down the side of his arm after I pinch it just hard enough for him to get the message.

The last thing I need is my nephew developing a crush on my girlfriend. I also wouldn't be surprised if he goes back home, and demands for everyone to call him August. I then leave his side to stand next to Maya, purposely wrapping my arm around her, and Auggie immediately pouts.

"By the way, she's also my girlfriend. I know she's pretty, but try not to drool."

Auggie self-consciously wipes near his mouth. "Girlfriend? But what happened to—"

"That's not important." I quickly intervene, and Maya looks up at me.

I know it gets brought up a lot and I'm sure she would love to know the story, but I just don't see the point in talking about the past. My ex is history, and I could care less if I never see her again. I have Maya now, and that's all that matters.

As for Auggie, this is why I don't tell him anything. He's terrible at keeping secrets. Although, I didn't really tell anyone about the breakup. The only person I told was my dad because I know any talks we have together will stay between us. My dad is my rock, and I'm so happy to have him. Now I just need to tell him about Maya. I'm sure he'll love her. After all, she's amazing.

I proceed to look at Auggie, ready to get an explanation for what it is he's doing here. It isn't like I'm not happy to see him because it has been a while, but I really wished he would've called first as I now have to cut my date short with Maya.

"What's going on, Auggie?" I ask him, gesturing for all of us to sit down.

Auggie sits on my bed, while Maya and I sit across from him on Darren's bed. He then takes a deep breath. "I came because I need your help,"

"Did something happen? Is Cory and Topanga, okay? What about Riley?"

"They're all fine. I actually tried to talk to Riley about it first, but she's been really busy with college. Too busy for her little brother," Auggie groans, and come to think of it, I haven't spoken to Riley either since the holidays. "Anyways, I'm having girl trouble."

"Girl trouble? Auggie, you're too young to be having 'girl trouble.' Speaking of which, how did you get here, anyway?"

"I rode my bike here." Auggie says nonchalantly, and I quickly stand to my feet.

"What? Auggie, you can't do that, especially by yourself! You could've gotten hurt or worse!" I shout until the moment I can feel a hand touch my arm.

I look down at Maya, deciphering the look in her eyes, which is pleading with me to calm down.

I eventually sit back down. "Does _anyone_ know you're here?"

"No. Mom and dad think I'm at my friend's house playing video games." Auggie admits and if Maya wasn't here, I would give him a what for.

He knows better than to do this, and now I have to decide whether to be the cool uncle or the responsible uncle.

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. "Auggie—"

"This girl must mean a lot to you." Maya declares, and me and Auggie both look at her.

Auggie then begins to smile as he thinks about the girl. "She is. Her name is Ava. We've known each other a long time, and we're always together. She's like my best friend."

"Must be nice." Maya smiles, and all I can do is look at her. I'm interested to see where she's going with this. "So, why are the two of you suddenly having problems?"

"It's all stupid Franklin's fault," Auggie gripes, clenching his hands into fists. "He's the most popular boy in our class, and for some reason, all the girls like him. Well, I heard he likes Ava too, but I didn't want to believe it. I then caught them eating lunch together in the cafeteria when Ava and I have _always_ had lunch together."

"Did you talk to Ava about this?"

Auggie nods, staring at the floor. "Yeah, but she said unless I start treating her as more than a friend, she'll go find someone else to be her boyfriend."

"Haha, yeah, that totally sounds like Ava—ow!" I quietly moan when Maya bumps her elbow into my arm. We then look at each other, and all she does is smile sweetly at me as if she's done nothing wrong at all.

Wow, I couldn't be mad at her if I tried.

She then looks back to Auggie. "Listen August, I'm no expert when it comes to relationships. Your uncle is actually my first real boyfriend,"

"What!" Auggie blurts, clearly in disbelief. "But you're so pretty and nice,"

"Yeah, she is…" I smirk, leaning over to kiss her cheek, and Maya blushes.

"Thank you, but the truth is, it's not the end of the world if you're single. It gives you plenty of time to find out who you are, and what it is you want. You might not want to hear this, but if Ava really likes you, then she'll only want to be with _you_. And if she has to date someone like Franklin to realize that, then maybe that's not a bad thing."

I listen closely to Maya's words, and I can't help but to wonder if she's referencing our own relationship somehow.

Maya apparently has never had a guy treat her with respect and show her love, so I'm sure she didn't know exactly what she wanted for herself either before she met me. It's why I try so hard to make our time together special and memorable.

I look down at her hands which are placed in her lap, and immediately grabbing one. Maya first looks down before looking at me, and I wink at her.

Maya's cheeks start to resemble those apples I love so much, and slowly leans in to kiss me. It goes without saying, but we both kind of forgot Auggie was still here.

"Uh, guys?" He says to relieve the awkwardness, and Maya and I quickly pull apart, desperately attempting to hide our goofy grins.

Maya clears her throat. "Yeah, so as I was saying—"

"I appreciate the advice Maya, but Josh always told me that if a girl deems you her second choice, then she doesn't deserve you." Auggie says, and I instantly widen my eyes.

See, what did I tell you? He really is terrible at keeping secrets.

I expect Maya to give me that look like, _oh, he did, did he_ , but she doesn't.

Instead, she says, "Well, that's not a bad thing either. That just means the guy has respect for himself. Regardless, if you like Ava as much as you say you do, then I'm sure you'll make an exception."

"I do, and I think I will. Thanks, Maya!" Auggie says, leaping up to give Maya a hug and I have to admit, if her and I ever do have kids, I'm sure she'll be a wonderful mother.

Auggie seems to think so too as he gives me a thumbs-up in the midst of their embrace. I then decide it's time to get Auggie back home before his parents start to worry, and _I_ somehow get the blame.

We all ride the elevator back down to the lobby, and after struggling to get Auggie's bike into the trunk of my car, I walk up to Maya who's standing alone on the sidewalk.

"You'll be all right walking home? I don't mind giving you a lift."

"Don't worry about me. Just get Auggie home safe." She says, smiling faintly, and I merely leave her with a kiss.

"I'll call you later," I assure her, and all she does is nod.

I really hate to leave her, but I need to get Auggie back before it gets too late.

I walk away from her and over to the driver's side of my car, and buckling myself in before switching on the engine. I then look at Maya through the rearview mirror, realizing she's planning to stand there until the moment I'm gone.

Gosh, I can't get over how cute she is.

"You ready to go, Auggie?"

"Not really."

"Well, too bad." I reply right before turning up the radio, and beginning to drive away, looking at Maya through the mirror as often as I can until I can no longer see her anymore.

What a way to end the day.

Once I get to the apartment, I help Auggie to get his bike out of the car, but I don't walk him upstairs since it's imperative that Cory and Topanga don't even know he was with me. I give Auggie a hug, promising to hang out with him the next time I'm free, and watching to make sure he gets inside safe before speeding away from the curb to get back to campus.

I'm anxious to call Maya just to make sure she's okay, but I don't want to risk doing that while I'm driving. I then stop at a redlight with the intention to send her a text message, but I'm distracted after suddenly receiving one myself. I glance at the screen to see it's from Jake, and hurrying to read the message before the light can turn green.

 _ **Hey man, I got what you asked for. Where can I meet you?**_ He sent, and I instantly start to smile when I realize what he's referring to.

I quickly reply to him before putting my phone down, and continuing to drive back to campus, which is only another five minutes or so.

I honestly haven't seen or spoken to Jake lately since I've been busy with Maya, but I'm glad to know he came through for me.

Once I get back to the dorm, I park my car before jogging up to the front doors of the lobby, and stepping inside to see Jake sitting down, distracted by his phone, so it takes him a second to notice I'm here.

Eventually he looks up at me, and soon stands up to give me dap.

"What's up,"

"Hey," I respond, ready to get back to my room, so we could get right to business.

I'm sure Darren is still at the lounge, so it'll give Jake and I some time to talk.

He follows me to my room, and once we're inside, I demand to see it. "So, you really got it?"

"Of course, I did," Jake smirks, quite proud of himself as he flaunts _it_ in front of my face. I then snatch it out of his hands, studying it closely to be certain it's legit, and Jake seems offended. "I got those directly from my mom, you know. They're the real deal."

"Nothing wrong with making sure," I declare, and Jake rolls his eyes. "Thanks, man."

"I hope this was enough to earn your trust back, especially since it wasn't easy getting those."

"And I appreciate it." I can't stop smiling at this point, and I'm sure Jake is creeped out, but this just means my plans are falling right into line.

Jake folds his arms, curious as he stands across from me. "So, this is all for Maya?"

" _Only_ for Maya."

"I just said that." Jake says, and it's then _my_ turn to roll my eyes. "You know, it's kind of interesting how far you're going for a girl you haven't been dating for long."

"Wouldn't you agree she's worth it?" I ask, and Jake instantly goes stiff.

He nervously grinds his teeth. "Is this a trick question?" He asks, and I smirk.

He finally gets it.

"I'm just saying, you didn't do this much for… you know… and even when you did, it took months."

"Maya's different. That's it." I respond, walking away to put what Jake gave me in a safe spot. Jake then makes himself comfortable, sitting down in the desk chair with his elbows on his knees.

He looks like he has a lot on his mind, and it's anybody's guess what it is.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you want to talk about it?" I ask, and Jake narrows his eyes at me.

"It's just… it's Jane."

"Ok, what about her?" Jane was very candid about her feelings for Jake the last time we were together, and the last time I'd seen her, she asked Jake to have lunch with her.

What happened after that, I haven't a clue.

Jake sighs. "She hasn't explicitly said it, but I can tell she still wants to be with me as more than just a friend by how she's been acting, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her feelings again by saying no."

"Then don't." I simply say, and Jake is confused.

"What?"

"Listen Jake, we've already talked about your issues with girls and relationships, but I really think it's time you grew up, and put the past behind you for the sake of being happy."

"Are you saying being with Jane will make me happy?"

"It could." I stress, but talking to Jake can be like talking to a brick wall. Sometimes I wonder why I even try.

Jake averts his gaze to stare down at the floor. "Jane just isn't the type of girl I pictured myself with,"

"They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but at the end of the day, it's just a picture. You won't know if Jane is the one for you unless you give her a chance. I have a feeling she won't disappoint."

"What makes you so sure?" Jake questions, but I'm not going to tell him it's because of a talk the two of us had together.

I shrug my shoulders modestly. "Just a hunch. Let me ask you something, with your last girlfriend from high school, what did you like about her?"

"She was hot,"

"Jake." I say, and Jake takes a deep breath.

"I don't know. I guess I just liked her because she liked me, or so I thought, and she really was attractive, so there wasn't much to think about."

"Ok, and you don't think Jane is attractive? And if she likes you, why can't you like her back? You guys could actually be really good for each other."

"Because… I care about Jane too much to jeopardize what we have together. She's my one true female friend, and that means a lot to me." Hearing Jake talk like this is so foreign that I have to wonder how real this conversation is, but I don't need to pinch myself to know I'm not dreaming.

Maybe he really has changed. I guess I knew it was always possible, but I just didn't know how likely it would happen.

He looks at me seriously. "I mean, come on. Aren't you just a little worried by the thought that you won't be with Maya forever? If you two ever breakup, what will that mean? You practically resent your last girlfriend. Do you really think you'll be okay if the girl you like so much turns out not to be as perfect as you thought?" Jake genuinely asks me, and I take a moment to consider this.

I'm sure I'll be a wreck the day Maya and I are ever to breakup, but that just makes me more motivated to keep things peaceful between us, so that never has to happen.

I look at Jake intently. "If you're letting fear stop you from being with Jane, then it'll be the same with any other girl. I'm sure Jane means a lot to you just as much as Maya means to me, so all you have to do is not be a _dumbass_ , and say or do anything that you know will hurt her, and everything will be fine."

"And what if I decide I don't want to be with her anymore?"

"Then be honest with her. Take it from me, cheating is a cowardly thing to do."

Jake bows his head shamefully and I'm certain I have him feeling guilty, but he soon stands up from the chair with a determined look in his eyes.

"I think I know what I want to do. Thanks for the advice,"

"What are friends for," I say purposely, and Jake is speechless before finally beginning to smile.

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. Now get out."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Auggie comes to see Josh at his dorm, and meets Maya for the first time

2\. Maya gives Auggie advice about how to handle Ava

3\. Jake fulfills his favor to Josh, giving him what he asked for

4\. Jake gets advice from Josh about Jane

Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as we're quickly nearing the end of this story. I wanted to write another chapter that focused less on the drama and more on Joshaya, and even decided to include an actual character from the show. Of course, this is an AU, so Maya doesn't know Riley and the Matthews in this story, and I just thought it would be cute and a little funny to make it where Auggie has a little crush on Maya, but it quickly goes away.

As for the ending, don't forget that Josh made a promise to himself in the beginning of the story to do something nice for Maya with the help of Jake, so this is basically what the last scene was referencing, although I don't want you guys to know what it is just yet. I hope nothing is confusing as I tie everything together but if you are, trust me, it'll all make sense come the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	16. Chapter 16

Collateral Love

Chapter Sixteen | **Darkness**.

 **I** start to get a headache the longer I continue to skim a million tiny words printed inside of a textbook. I've been studying for a good three hours now to be ready for exams next week, and this is already day four of intense preparation. My brain feels as though it's going to burst out of my skull from all the information I'm consuming, and there's still so much more to learn. That's when I look beside me at Josh, and he's practically asleep as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

I lightly tap his cheek, and he snorts the moment he's awake and alert.

"You got to stay awake, Boing." I tell him, and all he can do is look at me.

We've all been studying together in the same penthouse where Josh and I had our unplanned slumber party and it goes without saying, but we all wish for this nightmare to be over.

Josh and I are sitting on one couch, while Jake is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Jane is here too, but is temporarily absent as she offered to get food for all of us. She should be back any minute now.

Josh rubs his eye with his hand before yawning. "I need a break. I can't do this anymore," he says, removing the textbook from his lap, replacing it with _me_ instead.

My cheeks immediately heat up as I sit in his lap, my arms instinctively wrapping around his shoulders. Josh calmly looks up at me, and once I notice, I connect my gaze with his.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Sure, but you don't have to ask."

"I know." Josh says, caressing my chin as he pulls my face closer to his.

I'm not necessarily against the idea of public display of affection, but there are other students in the penthouse with us, and I'm sure at least half of the people here are giving us disgusted looks since we're clearly making out, while everyone else is trying to focus.

Yeah, not my finest moment, but what can say? I like kissing my boyfriend.

"You two disgust me." Jake grimaces, saying exactly what I was thinking, and we promptly pull apart.

Josh stares at Jake in irritation. "Are you really in a position to judge, playboy?"

"Hey, I'm not a player anymore, and you know it!" Jake points his finger, getting defensive.

Josh rolls his eyes. "Right. How could I forget?" He replies, his words dripping with sarcasm, but Jake doesn't argue with him. "By the way, whatever happened to Jane? She's been gone for like thirty minutes now, and I'm starving."

"You know, you're real annoying right before finals," Jake responds, and Josh simply shrugs, not even attempting to deny it.

I don't know why, but their personalities almost seem reversed. At this point, I think we all just need some sleep.

"I'll text her," Jake offers, picking up his phone from the table but just as he unlocks it, Jane comes striding into the room bearing a large bag of Chinese food.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." She apologizes before setting the bag down onto the table.

Josh instantly perks up. "That's all right. You're here now, and that's what counts." He's practically drooling, while rubbing his hands together once I get off his lap, ready to eat whatever's in the bag.

Jane takes the liberty of explaining what everything is based off what everyone asked for, and before long, we're all sitting around eating to our hearts' content.

"This is so good, I could cry." Josh pleas, and all I can do is smile.

There's no getting between Josh and his love for food. I'll never forget how fast he ate an entire meal from _McDonald's_ the day we first met.

"I know what you mean," Jake agrees after swallowing a forkful of shrimp fried rice, while I'm busy eating a shrimp roll and Jane, a container of white rice and general chicken.

It's not until at least thirty minutes later that we're all full and done eating. We couldn't eat another bite if we wanted to. We're now just sitting around, the room more empty than it was a little while ago as many people have decided to quit studying for the night.

I'm leaning against Josh as he has an arm around me, Jake is still on the floor, and Jane in a nearby chair. We're not saying much to each other since I guess we're all still too full to talk, and I can only speak for myself, but I'm sure we're all dreading the idea of going back to studying.

Jane then decides to speak up. "Ok, who thinks we should get back to studying?" She questions, and the three of us hopelessly groan in response. Jane smirks. "Great, then you won't mind playing a game of truth or dare." She suggests, and we all look around at each other.

"Truth or dare? Aren't we too mature for that game by now?" Josh implies, but it's clear Jane disagrees.

"Please. You're never too mature for a game like truth or dare where you get to test how far someone is willing to go," Jane states, her eyes narrowing to Jake, but I don't think he even notices.

Regardless, this night just got interesting.

"I'm game." I announce, and both Josh and Jake look at me like they can't believe it.

"Maya—" Josh starts to say, but I cut him off.

"I didn't have much of a social growing up, so I didn't get to do things like this. It could be fun,"

"Then it's settled. Who wants to go first?" Jane asks, and eventually looks to Jake. He stiffens. "What about you, Jake?"

"Yeah, you look like you've played plenty of truth or dare games in your day. This should be second nature to you," Josh teases, but Jake doesn't seem too amused.

He gives Josh a death stare. "Screw you. Whatever, fine. I'll go first."

"Great. Truth or dare?" Jane asks, wasting no time whatsoever as if she already knows exactly what she's going to say, according to the response Jake gives her.

He shrugs. "Truth, I guess."

"Ok, out of the two girls here… which one of us is more your type?" Jane interrogates, and it doesn't take long for the mood to turn uncomfortable. I can then sense Josh holding me tighter, curious to hear Jake's answer.

Jake frantically looks between the both of us. "C'mon, what kind of question is that?"

"I don't know what you mean, it's a fair question." Jane says, obviously unhappy despite choosing the question.

Josh leans his mouth closer to my ear. "Jane really likes Jake and he knows it, but he still refuses to date her. I think this is just her way of trying to get him to admit to something." He whispers to me, and even if he's right, I just hope Josh doesn't get mad if the answer is me.

Even if I'm his type, that doesn't mean Jake has feelings for me, especially when he knows I'm already dating Josh.

Jake swallows. "I can't…"

"Jake, we both already know what the answer is. I just want to hear you say it."

"Fine." Jake mumbles, keeping his eyes locked to Jane's. "You are… You're more my type." He admits, and Josh and I both look to Jane to witness her reaction.

She doesn't appear pleased, but she accepts the response nonetheless. "Uh, ok."

Ok? That's all she had to say?

"Who's next?" Jane asks nonchalantly, and Jake immediately speaks up.

"I think I should pick someone next, and I choose Josh." Jake declares, and Josh simply shrugs his shoulders, agreeing to the terms. "Ok, Joshua. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. And don't call me that again." Josh says, and I place a hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"I dare you to go over to those group of guys, and purposely start an argument over something stupid." Jake smirks, and Josh glances behind him at the group Jake's referring to before looking back at Jake.

"You gotta be kidding me. You do realize they're all built like football players?"

"Exactly." Jake responds, continuing to smile, and Josh and I look at each other.

Before I know it, Josh is passionately kissing my lips before standing up from the couch.

"If I don't come back alive, I just want you to know you mean the world to me." He says to me, and Jake rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, cut the crap, lover boy. Let's go." Jake stands up to follow Josh to the other side of the room just close enough to witness everything, while Jane and I stay behind.

I was planning to watch how this plays out until I notice how depressed Jane looks.

"Jane, what's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You just seem upset. Is there something you want to talk about?"

She shakes her head abruptly. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I press, and Jane is momentarily quiet as if contemplating whether or not to confide in me.

She caves. "It's just… Jake. I don't know. I wish I could understand him, that's all."

"Yeah, he's a confusing one." I tease, but Jane doesn't find it too funny. I awkwardly clear my throat. "Ahem, anyways. I figured you'd be happy since he said you're his type?"

"Something tells me he went with the safe answer," Jane mumbles, and I'm skeptical to respond.

"Jane, you do know that… Jake and I don't have feelings for each other, right?"

It's kind of annoying to have to keep explaining this, and honestly, I really don't understand why people think we do when we haven't done anything to prove otherwise.

Jane nods. "I know. Besides, you're with Josh, and you're clearly happy together. I just wish Jake and I could be that way. One minute he acts like he's going to ask me out, and then the next he chickens out." She says solemnly, and I'm sympathetic.

I decide to give her the same advice I gave to Auggie, or at least something similar.

"You know, you can't force anyone to like you, Jane. If Jake really does have feelings for you, then he'll come around. You just have to be patient."

"Easy for you to say," Jane groans, but I pretend not to hear that.

Our talk then gets cut short when yelling starts to happen, and I look back over to see Josh wrestling with one of the guys Jake pointed out. Meanwhile, Jake isn't even trying to help him, he's just recording the whole thing on his phone, and I can see it's going to be up to the _girl_ to slap some sense into these guys.

I immediately rush over to stop the fight, and once everything is said and done, the group of guys leave the room in a huff while Josh, Jake, and I walk back over to the area we were sitting at.

Jake doesn't waste a second laughing. "Man, that turned out even better than I thought!"

"Screw you, Jake..." Josh says angrily, and I have to do everything I can to calm him down.

"Ok, so who's turn is it now?" Jake wonders, eager to continue on with the game.

"Maybe we should stop." I suggest, and Jake is immediately disappointed, but no one argues with me.

"Good idea, babe. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather go back to studying." And we do.

We all go back to studying after the disaster game of truth or dare, and it's an uncomfortable silence in the air. By now, there's nobody else in the room aside from us, and I don't think we'll be here much longer ourselves considering everything.

Jane is still depressed by what Jake said, and Josh is complaining about his back hurting, while Jake and I are just fine. Granted, I didn't participate in the game, but maybe that's a good thing.

An hour goes by, and I notice Josh is officially asleep this time, but I don't bother to disturb him. As for Jane, she left a little while ago. Jake offered to go with her, but she denied.

Jake is now laying back on the floor, but I can't tell if he's asleep since the coffee table is blocking his face. He also hasn't said anything for a while. Meanwhile, I'm still trying to cram in a bit more information until the unexpected happens.

A blackout.

I frantically look around, but it's so dark I can barely see my hand in front of my face.

"Maya?"

"Jake?"

The two of us stand up in unison, wondering how this could've happened. Jake then turns the flashlight on from his phone and shines the light on Josh's face, but he's completely knocked out.

I take a deep breath. "Maybe this is a sign to get going. It's pretty late, and it's not like we can study in the dark."

The only ounce of light there is, is the light that's shining from outside through the window, which really isn't much considering it's nighttime. Jake then walks to the door of the room to check the outside, and it looks like the entire building is without power.

Great.

"I'm sure the lights will be back on soon. Let's just try to wait it out for a minute," Jake suggests, but I'm skeptical, wanting to wake Josh up until Jake halts me.

"Wait!" He shouts in a whisper, and I look at him suspiciously.

"What's the matter?"

Jake is quiet for a moment, seeming hesitant. "Do you mind if we just… talk first?" Jake says nervously, and I'm not sure what to think.

I mean, what could he possibly want to talk about that he couldn't say earlier? You know, before we were enshrouded in darkness.

"Maya?" Jake emphasizes, hopelessly awaiting my response, and I glance back at a sleeping Josh before ultimately making my decision.

"Ok..." Although it may be dark, but I can clearly see a smile on Jake's mouth upon hearing my answer, gesturing for us go over near the window where there's _conveniently_ a bench for us to sit on.

It isn't until we're both sitting down that I realize just how small the bench is, there being little ample space between us, but I try not to think about it. I'm sure Jake just picked this spot for the light source, but I have to admit, I'm feeling a bit apprehensive by all of this.

Jake is busy staring out the window, his green eyes glistening as he glances up at the moon, and I can't help but to gawk at him as I anxiously wait for him to say something.

Whatever he wants to talk about, I wish he'd just say it.

"Jake—"

"How have you been?" He promptly asks me, and I'm slightly taken aback.

I furrow my eyebrows. "I… don't get what you mean? Why are you asking?"

"I mean, how have you been doing since the pictures?" He clarifies, and my jaw tightens.

It's been a while since I got the envelope full of photographs of me and Jake, but nothing strange has happened since then. It's actually weird talking about it with him since he's in all of the pictures with me, and I still don't know for sure whether he has something to do it.

"Josh and I agreed not to worry about it for the sake of our relationship… and our sanity." I explain, and Jake just looks at me before briefly nodding his head.

"That makes sense. I'm just glad whoever's behind this has seemingly left you alone. I just figured I'd ask since we didn't get to talk about it before."

Of course, I know he's referring to the day he invited himself along with me to lunch. Jake desperately wanted to talk about the pictures after Josh apparently told him what happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it with him, so we left it at that. However, I might as well confront my doubts about Jake now, while we're finally sitting here talking about it.

I look at him quizzically. "Actually, I'm curious to know what _you_ think about all of this. I mean, don't you think it's kind of weird _you're_ in all the pictures with me?"

"I do think it's weird, but if you're implying that I somehow have something to do with it, then you're wrong."

"And why should I believe you?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm _in_ the pictures with you?" Jake says snarkily, as if the answer is obvious.

"That doesn't mean anything. For all I know, you could've hired someone to take those pictures of us."

"Maya, what reason would I have for doing that?"

"I… I don't know."

"You must know since you clearly have your own theory made up for everything."

"I just don't trust you, Jake. There, I said it."

Jake looks at me despicably, but the reaction quickly turns to disappointment.

"Good to know." He bows his head down, staring at his hands as they lay in his lap and I don't know why, but I suddenly feel guilty. Maybe that was too harsh.

"Jake—"

"It's whatever, Maya. I guess it doesn't matter how hard you try to make things right. People will always resent you for something you've done in the past."

"Jake, I—"

"Why don't you trust me, anyway?" Jake asks, and I'm speechless. "I can understand why I'm probably not your favorite person, but what have I done to make you not trust me? When have I ever deceived or lied to you?" Jake interrogates, but I don't have an answer.

And then it hits me.

"I can't believe I almost forgot about this… You _lied_ about having two girlfriends." I say, and Jake immediately turns pale as if he's just seen a ghost.

"Yeah, I remember now. I had suspected you were a player, but you wanted to justify it by claiming those girls both knew about each other, and still agreed to date you. I had no respect for you after that, and that's why I tried so hard to avoid you, but… you just kept coming around until finally I couldn't take it anymore. It was becoming exhausting, so I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt after that evening we spent in the art studio together. It was then that I got to see a different side of you, the side of you that's probably been hiding away under the arrogant, obnoxious, jerk, that you are. And I'll admit, once you exposed that better side of you, it was easier to forget all the bad moments between us. We both know you're not a bad guy, but I still want to know why. Why were you acting that way in the first place?"

Jake's gaze is intense as he looks at me, seemingly trying to process everything I said to him. He then gets up from the bench, taking a few steps away from me before finally deciding to talk.

He starts to tell me a story from high school about a girl he really liked, but who ultimately betrayed him. He then starts to talk about Jane, and how she's the first girl he's had feelings for since that incident, but didn't want to risk losing her. He then goes even deeper, and starts talking about a girl he slept with, who already had a boyfriend at the time. That's when it starts to make sense, and I'm completely at a loss for words.

I stand up from the bench in a hurry, mad and stunned but mostly mad.

"It was you? You're the guy who slept with Josh's ex-girlfriend? How could you do that to him?"

Jake slowly turns around to face me, surprised that I don't already know. "You mean, Josh didn't tell you?"

I've only heard bits and pieces about it from Jane. As for Josh, he's never mentioned his exes to me, and I never wanted to force him to talk about them.

It's a moot point.

"Josh won't even tell me her name, let alone what she did. All I know is that he was cheated on, but I don't know why and until a few seconds ago, I didn't know with who."

"Well, it's not really my place to say, but… there's nothing wrong with telling my side of the story."

Jake and I go to sit back down on the bench, and I notice Jake looks undoubtedly nervous. He rubs his hands down his face before taking a deep breath.

"I won't say her name out of respect for Josh, but for the sake of this story, let's just call her Eve."

Ironic.

"I'm gonna try to keep this short. Basically, Josh and Eve were together when I was still a freshman here. Josh told me they met at a concert, and immediately hit if off. Kind of like you two did," Jake says, but I don't say anything. "Anyway, they were together for awhile and all their friends thought they were perfect together, so imagine the surprise when they suddenly started having problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"I don't know for sure, but apparently Eve became afraid of Josh after awhile, at least that's what I heard. She then came to me one night, crying and pleading for some company. I didn't know why she came to me of all people until _after_ the fact. I remember we were talking, and then one thing led to another. She was getting real handsy with me, and considering how I was back then, I didn't ask questions… I just let it happen. The next thing I know, Josh is blowing up my phone, and I didn't know why until I realized Eve apparently told him what had happened. She told him that we slept together. The rumor is it was all apart of some plan to get Josh to breakup with her, and that's why she came to me. I jeopardized my friendship with Josh because of that, and it's amazing he's even talking to me at all, but I honestly think you're the reason for that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're his first girlfriend since that incident, and there's clearly something about you that he admires so much because before you, Josh turned down every girl to even bat an eyelash at him. Now that he has you, he has no reason to be bitter." Jake says, and I'm quiet.

I still remember how Josh and I met, and with how it played out, I never would've guessed he had such a bad past relationship. He acted so cool when he walked up to me, and his confidence is what won me over. All I know is, I wouldn't dare try to hurt him.

Jake sighs. "And, that's it. I realize now what I did was wrong but me and Josh have patched things up, and I've been trying really hard to do better. I promise I won't make the same mistake again."

A smile gradually forms on my lips as I look at Jake. "Glad to hear it, as I'm sure you know I have no intentions to cheat on Josh,"

"I know… I think he's finally found a good one." Jake says, returning the smile. The electricity then suddenly turns back on, and we couldn't be happier.

Jake starts to gather up all of his books, announcing that he's going to get going.

"I'll see you later, Maya."

"Bye, Jake." I wave to him as he walks out the room.

And then there were two.

I look to Josh who's still fast asleep on the couch, envying how comfortable he looks before walking over to him. I get on top of him to lean down to his face, softly kissing his lips, and after awhile, I can feel his lips slowly kissing me back.

Josh holds me by the waist, deeply kissing me despite being half asleep, and once we finally break for air, I kid you not, the drowsy look in his eyes is so damn sexy.

However, I'll keep me that to myself.

"Hi, baby… Uh, it isn't morning, is it?"

"Not exactly. Although, how would you feel about sleeping here again tonight?"

" _With you_? I'd say, let's do it." Josh says, grinning like an idiot, and I can't resist the urge to kiss him again.

I laid on top of him the rest of the night, falling asleep to the steady pound of his heartbeat.

All I can say now is, 'Eve' doesn't know what a mistake she's made.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Josh, Maya, Jake, and Jane all study together

2\. Jane suggests for the group to play truth or dare

3\. The power goes out, evoking Jake and Maya to talk

4\. Jake explains what happened between him and Josh's ex-girlfriend

I apologize for the lack of a chapter last week as I've been busy with work, but I do hope this makes up for it. I knew I wanted Maya and Jake to have this talk, so I had to figure out an interesting way to set it up, so here you go. You all will learn more about the girlfriend as we reach the end of story.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	17. Chapter 17

Collateral Love

Chapter Seventeen | **Secret**.

" **T** his is stupid." Jake complains, while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

I roll my eyes. "What's so stupid about looking nice?" We were currently at his dorm room, getting ready for a night out with the girls and per usual, Jake just had to make things more difficult than they need to be, but I guess that's to be expected. "I happen to think the clothes look good on you,"

"You _would_ think so. Unlike you, I look like a spider monkey wearing a tux since it can't even fit me." Jake grunts, shooting me a death glare through the mirror as I stand behind him.

I fold my arms across my chest, carelessly shrugging my shoulders. "Well, what do you want me to do? We have to get to the restaurant in less than an hour if we want to make our reservation, and we already told the girls we would meet them there."

Finals officially start tomorrow, and after a grueling week of endless studying and drinking tons of coffee, we decided to have one last night out together before the stress of exams begin. I then notice Jake smirking wickedly at himself in the mirror, and I can tell he's about to do something drastic.

"I know how to fix this," he mumbles right before ripping off the suit jacket, yanking off the necktie, and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He then rolls up the sleeves to expose some of the tattoos on his arms, and purposely messes up his once perfectly slicked back hair.

Despite my efforts to have him look dapper for once rather than looking like a waiter at _Red Lobster_ , Jake clearly isn't happy unless he looks cool.

"Better. Now I don't look like a dork dressed for my wedding day. No offense," Jake says, staring me up and down, but his words mean nothing.

Offense was taken.

"You know, I could look like you if I wanted to, but I just want to look nice for Maya."

"She already likes you, no need to try so hard." Jake walks away to grab his wallet and keys, and I can't help but to consider his words.

He really is like the little brother I never wanted. Still, maybe there's some truth to his words.

I'm sure Maya will look stunning no matter what she's wearing, but what if she also gets the impression I'm trying too hard? I do want to look good for her, but I also don't want to look like a dork dressed for his wedding day either.

"You ready to go?" Jake asks, standing near the door with a hand on the doorknob.

I'm suddenly not so sure about this.

"Wait,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me look… cool?" The minute the words leave my mouth, I start to regret it.

Why am I letting myself be influenced by Jake? That's the million dollar question of the night.

Jake smirks. "I don't know, that could take a while."

"You know, you're just asking to get your ass beat."

"Alright, geez. I'll help you. Let's get this over with," Jake says, walking back over to me, and before long, I look just as underdressed as he does.

I hope this wasn't a mistake.

"Definitely an improvement," Jake smirks, while nodding his head.

"As long as Maya thinks so…"

"Don't you think you have other things to worry about?" Jake implies, arching an eyebrow at me, but I don't understand what he means.

"What are you talking about?"

"Must we revisit this conversation again?" Jake says, and it takes me a moment to realize what he's referring to.

I point a finger at him. "No, shut up."

Jake holds up his hands. "I'm just saying, you have to at least consider the possibility. This is supposed to be a special night, after all. Besides, will you really be able to control yourself once you see Maya?"

"I'll be fine. How about you worry about yourself, and finally ask Jane to be your girlfriend?" This is enough to wipe the toothy grin from Jake's face, the both of us choosing to dismiss the rest of the conversation.

We eventually leave the dorm, walking outside to the car, and driving to the restaurant where the girls said they would meet us. We would've all came together, but the girls warned us at the last minute that they would be running late, so Jake and I agreed to get to the restaurant first to reserve our table.

It doesn't take long before we're able to sit down, and Jake spends a majority of the time on his phone, most likely scrolling through _Instagram_ or looking at memes on _Twitter_.

"I hope you're not gonna do that when the girls get here,"

Jake briefly looks up at me, and his face looks serious. "If I could, I would."

"What are you doing, anyway?" I ask, and Jake's body immediately tenses up, almost as if he's nervous or embarrassed.

He grinds his teeth. "I'm reading blogs online,"

"Blogs? What for?"

"I'm reading stories from people that say they once dated their best friend, and almost every story ends the same…" Jake panics, and I don't know what to think.

Not really what I was expecting him to say. Regardless, we have nothing else to do while we wait for the girls to arrive, so I decide to entertain… whatever this is.

"And how do the stories end?"

"Breakups. Fights. Resentment. Prenups."

"Prenups? How old are the people on these blogs, anyway?"

"You're missing the point!" Jake freaks out, and I have to say, it's strange to see him acting this way.

I didn't think he would care that much about possibly hurting Jane's feelings, but it's obvious he cares a lot.

On one hand, he wants to be with her, especially since he knows that's what she wants too but on the other hand, he treasures their friendship too much to suddenly change the dynamic. He really is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Meanwhile, Jane has no idea how much this has been actually bothering him.

I look at Jake remorsefully. "Jake—"

"Half of these people say, they don't even talk to their best friend anymore after breaking up. I can't have the same thing happening to me and Jane."

"Dude, you need to get it together. I'm sure Jane realizes too that you two might not be together forever, but she's still willing to give it a try. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because, I can't have the same thing happen to me again." Jake responds, and I can't believe he's still hung up on this. Although, I guess he never did get the proper closure he needs to move on.

I choose my next words carefully. "What is it going to take for you to stop being afraid?"

"I don't know… I guess I just need some kind of reassurance that Jane and I will be okay even if we breakup. You know, like you have with Maya." Jake replies, and the last thing he says instantly raises some questions.

"What about me and Maya?"

"All I meant was, you both want the same thing. You don't want to hurt her, and she doesn't want to hurt you." Jake explains, and he is right about that.

I wouldn't dream of doing anything that might hurt Maya's feelings, and I'm sure the same goes for her about me.

Man, I wish she were here.

I look back at Jake, thinking he still wants to talk about Jane, but instead I'm confused when I see the expression on his face, which looks like a combination of shock and astonishment.

"Josh…" he murmurs.

"What is it? Why do you look like a frightened little girl?" I tease, but Jake is so distracted that I can't properly enjoy taunting him.

He's sitting with his mouth wide open enough for a fly to fly into his throat, and suddenly I can sense a presence standing behind me, and something tells me it's not the waiter.

"Hey, Boing." Maya's sweet voice flows into my ears, and I lean my head straight back to look up at her.

She's standing directly behind my chair, her face towering over mine before softly grabbing the sides of my face, and leaning down to gradually kiss my lips.

I don't know why but she seems slightly more passionate toward me than normally, but I'm also not complaining. She smiles at me once our mouths part.

"I hope we're not too late,"

"No…" I moan, truthfully trying to remember most of the words in the English dictionary at this point. "I'm happy you're here." Maya moves to sit in the chair beside mine, and I take a moment to study her outfit.

She looks elegant in all white, her pants flaring out at the bottom, a fitted crop top to expose just enough of her tummy, and a polished white blazer to complete the look. Then there's her hair which is straight, and slicked back behind her ears. She doesn't need me to tell her she looks gorgeous, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?

Maya looks nervous as she sits beside me, peering around at everyone else in the restaurant. I reach my arm across the table to grab her hand, squeezing it firmly to reassure her, and she looks over at me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She smiles, but I just can't shake the feeling that something else is on her mind.

I decide not to press it.

"I'm glad,"

I stare across the table at Jake and Jane once I'm finally able to peel my eyes off of my girlfriend, and as I watch the two of them together, it's obvious to me that Jake isn't confused anymore.

Those two will be a couple by the end of the night, and I'm willing to bet money on it.

Our waiter walks over to the table a few minutes later, and greets the four of us before taking our orders. It's then about ten more minutes of waiting until we're finally able to eat, and this dinner date is honestly going better than I thought it would.

I was sure insults would be fired, water would be spilled, food would be flung, and curse words would be slurred but instead, both couples are happy, and focused only on themselves.

Jane and Jake are talking to each other, whispering and giggling as if Maya and I aren't even here, but it's okay because we're doing the exact same thing to them.

"Ok, next question," Maya says, "if you could go to any fictional world, where would you go?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. Narnia, no question."

Maya smirks, looking curiously at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've watched that movie at least fifty times growing up. I remember my dad would even dress up and play with me, and we would pretend to reenact the fight scene from the movie together. It was a lot of fun," I tell her, smiling just from the memory.

Maya blushes. "That's cute. Your dad sounds like a great man,"

"He is, and there's nothing I want more than to introduce you two." I admit, and Maya looks down at her plate, like the idea of meeting my parents frightens her. I lean closer to her. "Hey, my dad would love you. He'll just be happy I found someone that makes me happy,"

I've actually already mentioned Maya to my dad sometime during the night after I took Auggie home. I gave him a call, longing to hear his voice and just to talk to him like we used to.

Maya smiles. "Well, in that case, you should meet my mom. She might hug you a lot and she can be pretty loud when she's excited, but I'm sure she would love you too." I stare deeply into her eyes, smiling when Maya suddenly starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I guess… are we crazy to be talking about meeting the parents already?"

"Maybe. But if we plan to be together for a while, then I don't see the harm in it."

Maya takes a deep breath. "Whoa,"

"What?"

"It just got so real, so fast. Do you really see us being together for a long time?" Maya questions, sounding more hopeful than doubtful, and I start to think about what Jake and I talked about earlier.

I've only been in a handful of relationships during my timespan on earth, and considering I didn't get my first girlfriend until I was fourteen, I can easily think back and remember why every relationship fell apart.

I'm sorry, but I need to focus on school.

There's somebody else.

You don't give me enough attention.

We're just too different.

I'm moving away.

And the greatest one of all, _I cheated_.

I'm usually always the one being dumped aside from my last relationship, but the point is, Maya is the first girl that I don't believe will just breakup with me without at least making an effort to have things workout between us.

That's how much I trust her. There's no doubt in my mind that she will stay by my side, and if for some reason I'm proven wrong, I can never hate her.

"Josh?"

"Huh?"

"You're not saying anything," Maya says worriedly, and I didn't realize I was so quiet for so long.

I pull her chair closer to mine, leaning toward her ear to whisper, "I don't see us breaking up anytime soon," I mumble with my lips lightly gliding across her skin before planting tiny kisses along her neck.

Maya instantly begins to grin, her smile so big that she might as well have dimples. She then softly grabs my jaw, holding it in her hand while slowly kissing me and if there weren't so many people here, I would push everything off the table, lay Maya down on top of it, and tongue kiss her until the moment they finally kick us out.

The sound of chair legs screeching against the floor is then enough to get our attention, Maya and I both looking over to see Jake and Jane standing up from the table, getting ready to leave. I'm confused as I look at Jake, desperately calling his name before he can get too far away.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? We're leaving," Jake responds, and I notice him and Jane are holding hands. I wonder if that means he finally popped the question?

Whatever, that's not important. What's important is,

"Are you kidding me? You can't just leave. We haven't paid the check yet," I tell him, and Jake dramatically rolls his eyes.

"I knew I should have left my wallet at home…" Jake mutters to himself while pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, and searching for some money before throwing a wad of cash into my face.

I really can't stand him.

"That should cover half of it right?"

"I—"

"Great! Let's go, Jane." Jake says to her, the two of them beginning to run away, while I'm left to pick up the money off the floor like an idiot. Maya then bends down in her chair to help me, much to my surprise.

"He's such a great friend, isn't he?" She says sarcastically, and I laugh.

"Yeah, well, next time we'll double date with Darren, and _his_ girlfriend." I can then hear the sound of footsteps coming toward us, and I look back up to see Jake standing beside me.

What does he want now?

He puts a hand on my back as he leans down to whisper something into my ear, so Maya doesn't hear him.

"Don't forget about what I said," he says, and I know exactly what he's talking about.

I roll my eyes. "Get outta here, Jake."

"Ok, but before I do, wish me luck. I'm finally going to ask Jane to be my girlfriend. I have everything planned out, and Jane doesn't suspect a thing. This should be a good night," Jake says excitedly, and I'm actually really happy—for Jane, that is since I know how much she's been wanting this.

No doubt she'll be surprised.

Jake then suddenly lifts up my hand to shake before finally walking away, and I don't know what for until I realize he's left something in my palm.

Jake quickly runs off before I can say anything, and after awhile, Maya and I sit back up in our seats.

She looks at me questionably. "What did Jake say to you?" She asks, and I stare down at my hand from underneath the table.

"Uh, it was nothing. C'mon, we should get going too," I suggest, and Maya thankfully doesn't ask anymore questions.

I flag the waiter down to our table to request the check, and once he returns with it, I place the cash inside along with a tip, and grabbing Maya's hand as we walk out of the restaurant together.

I have no idea where Jake and Jane ran off to but the night is still young, and I have one last thing I'd like to do before the clock can strike midnight.

I walk Maya over to my car, and opening the passenger door for her to get inside before walking around the front of the car to the driver's side. Afterwards, starting up the car, and driving under the streetlights through New York City to the next surprise I have planned. Maya asks questions about where it is we're going the whole ride there, but I refuse to answer any of them.

I thought about this moment the entire night before, and I really want everything to go perfectly.

When we pull up, Maya is speechless once she realizes where we are.

"Dancing? We're going dancing?"

"Is that okay?"

"I feel like I should be asking _you_ that," she laughs. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Well, your rolling blading skills were not to be desired," Maya teases, and I place a hand over my face in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, dancing and rolling blading are not the same thing. I'll be great, you'll see."

"Can't wait." Maya says, eager to go inside, and practically being the one to guide us when that was supposed to me my job. Although before we go inside, I notice a trash can, making sure to toss the small package I received from Jake into the garbage without Maya seeing, and following her through the door of the building.

The place is more of a ballroom than a club with plenty of space to dance, speakers to play various kinds of music, perfect lighting, and even a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling.

Maya is tightly holding my hand as she glances around at all the other couples, and I look at her.

"Are you okay?"

She looks at me, her eyes appearing as if previously in a daze. "Yes, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because—"

"Welcome," a man says as he approaches us, and me and Maya both turn our heads to look at him. "My name is Sergio, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Were you two looking to dance tonight?"

"Yes, we are. Uh, I know we're not really dressed for the occasion—"

"Nonsense. Here, this is for you," Sergio announces, handing me what looks to be a corsage. "For your girlfriend. You two have a great night," he says, and we quietly watch him walk away. I then take a deep breath before moving to stand in front of Maya and although she's smiling, she looks more nervous than she did a little while ago.

I gently lift up her hand, exposing her wrist. "Did you ever go to prom?"

She slowly shakes her head. "No guys asked me out… and I didn't have any friends to go with." Maya admits, looking somber.

I smile. "Don't feel bad. I actually didn't go to prom either," I tell her, while positioning the corsage onto her wrist.

Maya's eyes widen, surprised. "Really? I figured all the girls would be dying to go with you," she says, taunting but also serious.

"I don't like to talk about it, but I was kind of a dork back in high school,"

"No, _you_?" Maya smirks, and I laugh.

"Yeah, I was totally into comic books, video games, Dungeons and Dragons, and even Harry Potter."

"I don't know what's the big deal, Harry Potter is amazing." Maya states and I'm speechless, a smile slowly forming on my face the longer I continue to look at her. I then take a step back, holding out my hand to her.

"Can I have this dance?" Maya's blue eyes beautifully shimmer as she smiles at me.

"I'll take the lead," she says playfully, placing her hand in mine, and the two of us walk over to the dance floor.

I keep Maya close to me the entire time, managing to keep up whenever she's taking the lead and so far, everything is going even better than expected. My eyes are clearly locked to hers, while the feeling of having Maya in my arms is one that cannot easily be described. It's like,

that final piece to a puzzle,

a key to a lock,

a glass slipper on a foot.

I don't know, but if there's one thing I _do_ know, it's that I'm happy. I'm happy because she's happy, and that's all I ever wanted.

Maya eventually leans her head against my chest as we slow dance together, and I'm sure she can hear how fast my heart is pounding in this moment because I know this is it.

It's finally time to tell her.

"Josh," Maya murmurs.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Never mind…" she suddenly changes her mind, and I force her to look up at me.

"Maya, are you sure you're okay?" I ask her probably for the umpteenth time, but that's how much I care. "I'm only asking because… it kind of feels at times like you have something on your mind. Is everything okay? Does it have to do with why you guys had to show up late tonight?" Maya's face is emotionless as she looks at me.

"It's nothing, Boing." She assures me, smiling faintly.

"By the way, why do you call me that? What does it mean?" I ask, and it's quiet between us until Maya suddenly starts to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I was wondering if you ever going to ask me that," she says before shrugging her shoulders, "and I don't know. I kind of just thought of it one day, and after the first time I said it, it just kind of stuck. It's a word of endearment, a name only I can call you." Maya tells me, and I don't know what to say, so I just smile instead.

"I like it."

"Good, because I wasn't going to stop using it." She says, and I laugh.

We're still dancing with one another, our bodies firmly pressed together, and I think it's finally time to tell Maya about the secret I've been keeping from her.

Here goes nothing.

"Maya, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" She asks, and I take a deep breath.

I didn't think I was going to be so nervous.

"So, as you know… exams start tomorrow and soon after that, it'll be summer vacation. I guess what I'm saying is, I still want to spend more time with you."

"I want that, too." Maya says, and I smile.

"I'm happy to hear you say that… because I actually have something to show you." I reach one of my hands into my back pocket, pulling out the very thing I asked Jake to get for me, and showing it to Maya.

Her eyes instantly grow to the size of golf balls and her mouth is wide open, but she's not saying anything.

"Are these…"

"Free passes to the Paris Museum of Modern Art? Yeah," I answer, feeling quite proud of myself. However, I'm sure I lost all hearing in one of my ears after Maya happily screams, bouncing up and down like a little girl, and I couldn't have asked for a better reaction.

"How did you… what did you… when did you?" Maya can't even finish a single question, she's so excited, and it's actually kind of funny.

"Remember the first time we went to the park together, we had just finished playing tag with a bunch of kids, and you said something to me. Do you remember what it was?" Maya thinks really hard about it, but she isn't sure.

"I don't know. What did I say?"

"You said, I really need a friend, and since that moment, I made it my mission to be just that to you. It was hard at first, but I fixed my relationship with Jake just to make this happen since his mom is a curator at this museum, and pulled some serious strings to make this possible. Jake being able to get these from his mom just for me is like his way of apologizing to me for what happened, and no matter how much he gets on my nerves, I can't thank him enough for this."

"I think I do remember him telling me his mom is a curator for a museum, but I never would've guessed the museum was in Paris… his family really is loaded,"

"Yeah, but Jake has never really tried to be like his family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his dad always wanted him to follow in his footsteps, and become a doctor or even a lawyer like his older brother, but Jake was more into art."

"So, he's going to be like his mom?"

"I don't know, but his mom was the only supportive one of whatever he decides to do."

"So, why is Jake here… at NYU? Does he even know what he wants?"

"Now that he's back to taking college more seriously, and isn't spray painting buildings, I think he's going to pursue art. At least as a minor,"

"Well, I'm happy you two worked everything out, and that Jake could come through for you," Maya happily smiles.

"Yeah, me too. I actually had this idea even before we started dating, hoping we could go together as friends or maybe even something more. I can now see we'll be going as something more," I wink and Maya blushes.

"I'm totally looking forward to going to Paris with you, but how long will this trip be exactly? I'm only asking because—"

"You want to see your mom?" I say, and Maya is speechless.

Believe it or not, but I actually listen when she talks.

"Yeah, I want to see my family too, so I get it. It won't be a long trip, I promise."

Maya gradually begins to smile before moving her hands up to hold either side of my face.

She passionately kisses me and says, "Thank you,"

"Anytime."

"And about what you said earlier… something did happen before tonight, but it wasn't anything bad."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I ask, and Maya smiles cunningly at me.

"Maybe one day."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Josh, Maya, Jake, and Jane go on a double date

2\. Jake has plans to ask Jane to be his girlfriend

3\. Josh and Maya go dancing

4\. Josh reveals to Maya his surprise

I'm sorry I'm posting this chapter later than usual, but I got home from work and almost forgot about updating. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was an important one, and I just want to address a few things.

For starters, I know some of you still don't like or trust Jake which is understandable, especially considering the way I've been writing him, but Jake isn't meant to be a bad character, at least not anymore now that him and Josh have patched things up, and even him and Maya got to talk, so yeah. He really is trying to be a better person, and that starts with Jane.

Second, you guys finally got to see what the surprise was that I had Josh building up since like Chapter Three, and it's been a while since I've written this chapter, but I really am proud of it. I originally wrote this story with spring break in mind, but eventually changed it to summer vacation that Josh and Maya would be making plans to go to Paris together, and I don't know. It was the best cute and romantic thing I could think of.

Lastly, the next chapter will be the last chapter, therefore, you guys will finally find out the culprit behind the pictures. I won't say anything more than that.

 **somuchlovexoxo** , love your reviews, but I do want to address your latest one—Jake: The things I have him say or do, that's just his personality. I made him out to be a jerk since the very beginning and didn't want to have him suddenly acting nice just because he's trying to be better, so don't take it so seriously when I have him acting kind of obnoxiously, especially with Josh. That's just my way of portraying that brotherly dysfunctional dynamic between them. His dare was just his way of trying to irritate Josh and considering Maya didn't even watch what happened prior to fight, you can't really say he did it just to make Josh look stupid in front of Maya. After all, Josh could've said no too. Second, during the talk with Jake and Maya, he said "apparently Eve became afraid of Josh, at least that's what I heard." I basically had Jake repeating what Jane said when she was trying to warn Maya about Josh, so he wasn't planting anything. At least, that wasn't my intent if that's what it looked like. With that being said, I can't wait to read your reaction for the last chapter because I'm sure you'll be shocked, lol.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	18. Chapter 18

Collateral Love

Chapter Eighteen | **End**.

" **S** o, you really like this guy, huh?" Mom beams from across the table, and I instantly lower my head down in embarrassment.

We're out having lunch together since she called, saying she wanted to talk, and of course, I agreed.

I had just finished telling her about Josh, and how he's my boyfriend. I then eased into the topic about our plans to go flying across the world, and she surprisingly didn't dismiss the idea. I'm not sure why but she also hasn't gotten to _her_ news yet, and I'm curious to know what it is.

"Yes, mom. I do. He really is amazing," I smile, wishing he were here with me as I brag about him, but he had other things to do, involving our trip to Paris now that exams are over, and summer vacation is officially here.

Regardless, he really wishes he could've came, but there will always be a next time.

Mom then shrieks, clapping her hands excitedly. "That is so cute! I'm so happy for you, baby girl." She says, standing up from the table with her arms open, and I get up to hug her.

I really missed talking to my mom. Before I came to college, we were together as much as possible, mainly whenever she didn't have to work, which wasn't often. We then stopped talking after I left, except during some weekends and occasional visits during the holidays. Oh, and let's not forget meeting Josh is another excuse for my lack of communication with my mom, but at least she forgives me.

Eventually we sit back down, and I can't take the suspense any longer. I need to know the real purpose for this lunch, and I need to know now.

"So, mom… what about you?" I suggest, and she looks at me knowingly.

She sighs. "I'll admit, it looks like we've both been preoccupied these past few months."

I furrow my eyebrows as I look at her. "What do you mean?" I ask, and then I gasp. "No, please don't tell me you've met someone!"

"And why would that be such a bad thing?" Mom says, sounding almost defensive.

"Mom, we both agreed that you don't need a man to make you happy as long as we have each other," I remind her, a talk we shared after receiving yet another deathly eviction notice, and things didn't look to be good for us.

Mom solemnly looks at me. "I know we did, Maya, but I think you're forgetting something,"

"What?"

"I'm completely alone now," she says, and I don't say anything. "Now that you're a college student, it's just me and grandma at the apartment, and it gets pretty lonely."

"I… I didn't realize."

"And I didn't expect you to," Mom tells me. "Maya, when you first left for college, I told you to focus on yourself. I wanted you to come here, and to experience everything college has to offer. Now look at you, your grades are amazing, you have friends, and you even have a boyfriend who makes you happy."

"Yeah, but mom, you deserve to be happy too." I murmur, my voice cracking as I try to fight back the urge to cry.

Mom smiles at me. "Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she says, and I arch an eyebrow questioningly. "I don't have another man in my life. That isn't what this is about."

"Then, what?" I ask, watching as my mom reaches into her purse to pull out her phone. After tapping a few times on the screen, she holds the phone up to show me a picture.

"I don't get it?"

"What do you see?"

"It's a picture of a clothing store, but what does that have to do with anything?" I ask her, genuinely confused.

Mom smiles wider. "It's a clothing boutique in Beverly Hills, California. Do you remember Bobbie Jo, my childhood friend from Arkansas that I would tell you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's grown up to be very successful, and recently reached out to me to personally ask if I'd like to be a business partner with her for the new boutique she's opening up." Mom explains, and I'm speechless.

I look at her with my eyes wide. "No way, seriously?"

"She even has a place for me to live if I choose to move down there and I know I should've talked to you about this first, but I already said yes. Please don't be mad, but you need to understand what an amazing opportunity this is. I'll no longer be struggling to pay the rent every month, and I'll have a job where customers won't spill coffee on my shoes because I got their order wrong, and—"

"Mom, mom, I'm not mad! This is amazing!" I assure her, and she smiles at me.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because there's something else," Mom says, reaching into her purse again, and pulling out an envelope.

She slides it across the table toward me, and I look at it skeptically.

"What's this?"

"Open it, and find it." She says, so I do.

My eyes widen again, and it's probably only a matter of time before they fall out of my sockets.

"Mom, what is this?" I panic.

She smiles. "It's money, Maya."

"I know that!" I shout in a hushed tone. "This is at least a thousand dollars. Why are you giving this to me?"

"After making the decision to move to California, I went to the landlord of our apartment building about the lease, and this is the security deposit. Granted, I did add a little extra to it."

"I don't know what to say…"

"I didn't want to leave without giving you something. I want to make sure you'll be fine for a while even though your mom is on the other side of the country. That money is yours, and you can do whatever you want with it."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Bobbie Jo has me covered. She's my best friend, so I trust her." Mom says, and by this point, I think I really am crying.

All our years of struggling ever since dad walked out on us, and finally things are looking up.

Gosh, I hope this isn't a dream.

I stand up from the table again to hug my mom, getting tear stains all over her shirt. "Thank you, mom."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too," I sob, wiping my face once we pull apart.

Mom holds me by the shoulders, continuing to smile. "And I know you're going to Paris, but I can't wait until you get back, so you can see our house in California."

I sniff. "Our?"

"Of course. We'll finally be living in a beautiful house instead of a tiny, cramped apartment, and I made sure there would be enough space for you too. I know you'll eventually get your own place someday, but until that happens, you can always come home to me. Ginger and grandma will be there too."

"I can't believe this…" I must be the happiest girl in the world right now.

"Now, I'm sure Josh is almost ready to go. You have fun on your trip, okay?"

"I will, mom." We hug each other one last time before saying goodbye and once she's gone, I have to take a moment to compose myself.

I pull out my phone to check the time and according to Josh, there's still enough time before we have to get to the airport. I then look at the envelope full of money that my mom gave to me, wondering what to do with it.

Of course, I could always save it.

There's also needing it for school.

A new car would be great too.

And that's when it hits me. I know exactly what I'm going to do with it.

I'm waiting for a good twenty minutes after sending a text message, and soon I can see the car slowly pulling up to the curb. They roll down the window on the passenger side, looking out at me as I stand on the sidewalk.

"What are you waiting for? Get in," Jake demands and I quickly get into the car, so he can drive away.

He's speeding down the road, at least as fast as humanly possible given the traffic in New York City, and even running a few redlights. Luckily, there are no cops nearby.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Jake."

"No problem, although you could've picked a better time."

"Please, I'm sure you weren't doing anything." I say to him, and Jake briefly looks over at me.

"You do realize it's the last day of classes? You also realize I have a girlfriend now?"

How could I not?

Jane only called me about a thousand times during the night of the dinner date until I finally answered just to tell me the good news. Regardless, I'm happy for them.

"What's your point?"

"Just like how you and your boyfriend have summer plans, we do too. I'm bringing Jane to my house in North Carolina."

"I didn't know you weren't from New York. Is she meeting your parents?"

"No," Jake responds, "They'll be busy with work, so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Wait, but your dad's a surgeon. You're saying he _lives_ at the hospital? And now that I think about it, if your mom is a curator of a museum in Paris, doesn't that mean—"

"Yes." Jake says, and I look at him. "My parents aren't together, Maya. With both of their work, there's just no time for each other. My brother and I lived in North Carolina with our dad, while our mom lived in Paris. It's nice that their success made it where we didn't have to grow up in such poor conditions, but all at the cost of us living together like a normal family."

"Wow, Jake, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me anymore like it used to. I'm practically a grown man now, so I can't be crying over the fact that my parents aren't married. Besides, they do still talk and we all occasionally make plans to spend time together. We might not always be together, but when we are, there's good vibes." Jake eventually parks next to a curb, and turns his head to look over at me.

I smile at him. "I can't believe I've known you for a few months now, and there's still so much I don't know about you."

"Hey, we're friends now. There will always be time." Jake says, and it still feels weird.

We are friends, and I'm happy we're friends. We've been through a lot, but it brought us here. That has to count for something, right?

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but I have to get back to Jane and I'm sure Josh is wondering where you are, so can you hurry up?"

"I'm going, I'm going." I say, getting out of the car, and running into the building to come back out almost ten minutes later, which Jake is not happy about.

He drives us back to campus, and I wave goodbye to him before he can drive away to go meetup with Jane. I then turn around, glancing down the street where Josh is standing, putting the last of our things into the trunk of his car.

I take a deep breath before starting to approach him, and when he finally notices me, he smiles.

"Hey, babe." He says, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "How was lunch with your mom?"

"It was good. Amazing, actually." I say, rolling my lips as I try to contain my smile.

Josh then looks at me suspiciously. "What's that behind your back?" He points, referring to the item I just bought, thanks to Jake for driving me at the last minute, and I slowly reveal it to him to witness his reaction.

His jaw drops, speechless. "Is that…"

"The same kind of guitar you were looking at when we went to that music shop together? Why, yes. Yes, it is."

Josh slowly walks toward me, and I hold it out for him to take. He looks it over closely as if he can't believe it.

"I don't understand. How do you have this?"

"I came into some money,"

" _Some_ money? Maya, this guitar is like fourteen hundred dollars—"

"And I bought it just for you." I smile, and Josh is still speechless.

He slowly shakes his head. "Maya,"

"I think the proper response is, thank you." I tease, and eventually he smiles at me.

"Thank you, Maya." He says, stepping closer to embrace me, and I inhale deeply.

Mom really did come through for me with that money.

"I'm glad you like it," I mumble against his chest.

"Are you kidding me? This is hands down the best gift anyone has ever given me. Even saying I love it doesn't seem like enough. Why did you do this?"

"Because…" _I wanted to do something nice for you_ , would be the simple answer, but I know Josh won't accept that. I sigh. "I'll never forget the look on your face when you saw this guitar, and what it meant to you. I'll also never forget how upset you were with me and I don't know, I just figured getting this for you would make you happy."

"And it does, but… Maya, _fourteen hundred dollars_? You have to let me pay you back,"

"It's a gift, Josh, so I don't need you to pay me back. Besides, Oscar was nice enough to give me a discount because he recognized me, and when I told him it was for you, he insisted. He must think you're going to use that guitar to start a band or something," I laugh, and Josh looks at me knowingly.

"Are you sure that isn't what _you_ want?" He says, and my cheeks immediately turn hot.

Of course, that's what I want. What girl wouldn't fantasize about her boyfriend performing on stage under a dozen hot lights, shirtless while sweat slowly glides down his chiseled chest and—wait, have I had this thought before?

I smile crookedly. "Can you just say, thank you and leave it at that?"

"Thank you, baby. I love it," Josh says, deeply kissing me, and I can perfectly sense my heart pounding against my rib cage.

There are absolutely no words to describe how I'm feeling right now.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I respond, and we don't waste any time getting into the car.

Josh buckles himself into the driver's seat after putting his guitar in the backseat, and we both turn around to look at it.

I arch an eyebrow. "You put the seatbelt on it, Josh…"

"Of course, I can't have it sliding all around. It'll get broken, and I would never want to destroy a gift my wonderful girlfriend gave to me." Josh says, reaching across the center console to kiss my cheek.

I blush.

We finally get on our way to the airport, and I decide to tell Josh about the lunch with my mom on our ride there. He holds my hand the entire time, skillfully driving through New York City with one hand on the steering wheel, and I can feel my stomach twisting into knots the closer we get to Paris.

If you told me a few months ago I would be taking a romantic trip across the world with the most amazing guy in all of existence, I would've laughed.

Never did I believe I would find a boyfriend as spectacular as Josh at college, let alone during my first year, and it still doesn't seem real. I honestly feel like the luckiest girl alive, and girls will probably wish they were me right now.

Especially one girl in particular.

" _It's stuck!"_

" _You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, desperately trying to pull up the zipper on Jane's dress._

 _Jane panicked. "Please, Maya!"_

" _I'm trying!" We were trying to get ready for our dinner date with the guys when Jane suddenly called an SOS on her malfunctioning dress. Things were not looking too good. I sighed, falling back onto the bed. "I give up. I can't do it. The zipper is stuck, Jane."_

" _There has to be something else we can try! I need to look great tonight!"_

" _What's the big deal?" I knew we were calling this a date, but Josh and I were going to be the only real couple there out of the four of us._

 _Jane pouted. "I can't explain it, but I think tonight's the night Jake is finally going to ask me to be his girlfriend." She said, and I knew this is what she's been wanting._

 _I looked at her sympathetically. "Well, why did you buy a faulty dress in the first place? Didn't you try it on at the shop?"_

" _Yes, I tried it on at the shop, and this didn't happen!" Jane shouted, and I held up my hands defensively._

 _Arguing was clearly getting us nowhere._

" _I better text the guys, and let them know we'll be late."_

" _What about pliers? That should work, right?" Jane suggested, and I narrowed my eyes up at her, while typing on my phone._

" _Yeah, or… we could try something else." Jane simply rolled her eyes, and I smirked, sending the message to Josh before attempting to help Jane again._

 _After a good ten minutes of struggling, we finally managed to fix the zipper without the use of pliers. Don't ask us how we did it. I also wasn't sure if Jane would be able to get the dress off once the time called for it, but that wasn't my problem. I just wanted to leave, and have a nice evening out with my boyfriend._

" _Happy now?"_

" _Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Maya."_

" _Anytime. Now let's get going," I said, opening the door of my room, and nearly bumping into someone as I tried to step out. Jane eventually walked up beside me, the both of us looking at the person standing in the doorway._

 _Jane then gasped. "Aria, is that you?"_

 _Aria?_

 _She looked back and forth between the both of us before ultimately keeping her gaze on me. I stiffened._

" _Can I talk to you alone… Maya?" She asked, and Jane and I reluctantly exchanged glances._

" _Uh," I didn't even know who she was or why she was here, so talking to her alone didn't sound like a good idea._

" _It's important." She suddenly said, and I looked at her again._

 _I swallowed nervously. "I guess so. Uh, I'll meet you in the car, okay?"_

" _Okay…" Jane responded before carefully walking passed Aria, and taking the elevator down to the lobby._

 _Once it was just the two of us, I opened the door wider, inviting Aria inside._

" _Come in,"_

" _Thanks." She simply said, walking over to one of the beds to sit down (thankfully Arden's)._

 _I sat on my own bed, truthfully scared to know what this was about._

" _So, it's obvious you know who I am, but what about you?"_

" _Aria." She replied, as if that should be enough._

 _I wish it was._

" _And… who are you?"_

" _I'm…" She paused, seeming hesitant. "I'm Josh's ex-girlfriend… the last girlfriend before you." She admitted, and my eyes instantly widened._

" _You are?" I asked, and she nodded._

 _Now I'm officially terrified. What is she doing here, and what does she want from me?_

" _Uh, does Josh know you're here by any chance?"_

 _Did anyone know she was here?_

 _She calmly shook her head. "I didn't want him to know."_

 _But maybe he should._

 _I looked at Aria nervously. "Well, what is this about? Are you here to tell me that I'm no good for him, and that you're going to steal him back from me? Because I dare you to try," It was funny how I was petrified, but also willing to fight for my man at all costs._

 _Aria just looked at me, not saying anything at all, and I took that as an opportunity to really look at her._

 _She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. From her flawlessly fair complexion to her striking brown eyes and long jet black hair, I could see how she was someone to be desired. However, her personality seemed to be lacking as she only talked in a monotonous voice since the moment she arrived._

 _Finally, she said, "It's actually the opposite," she took a deep breath. "I'm here to admit something to you."_

" _Ok?" I've now gone from scared to confused._

 _She stared at her hands as they fumbled in her lap. "I was the one behind the photos." Aria confessed, and I didn't know what to say._

" _You mean, the photos of me and Jake?" She nodded. "Why?"_

" _I've been watching you," she said. "Ever since you and Josh met at the coffee shop, I've been keeping close tabs on you. Of course, you know this by now, but I was once with Josh too, and I blew it."_

 _I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What do you mean?"_

" _The rumors are, I cheated on Josh because I was afraid of him… but they're not true." Aria declared, and I didn't want to say anything._

 _I just wanted to listen._

" _Me and Josh were together for a long time before everything happened, and I don't blame him for anything. It's just… I didn't love him anymore, and I didn't know how to tell him. It was all confusing for me too at the time. One minute I can't picture myself with anyone else and the next, all I_ _ **want**_ _is to be with someone else. I could've just told him how I was feeling, but I knew he was in love with me, so I didn't. There's nothing worse than being told from the person you're in love with that they don't love you quite the same. Regardless, I didn't want to be with him anymore, and I was willing to do whatever I had to, to end it with him. I went to Jake that night with the intentions to sleep with him. I know I could've slept with any guy, but I chose Jake because of his reputation, and he was the easiest guy I could get to. I then went to Josh after it happened because I knew once he found out, he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I left NYU as a student shortly after that, but sometimes I come back, hoping to just talk to Josh, but I always chicken out, so I kinda just watch him from afar instead. That's how I noticed him with you at the coffee shop, and I could tell he really liked you. I would then see you and Jake together, and it scared me. I might not have wanted to be with Josh anymore but he really is a great guy, and I didn't want another girl breaking his heart again so soon. That would've crushed him. I took the pictures so you could see yourself, and think about Josh instead of falling for Jake. Almost like a guilt trip. I know it sounds strange and wrong, but it was the only thing I could think of without getting too close. I then noticed you and Josh were getting worried, so I backed off. That's why nothing strange has happened to you since then."_

 _When Aria finished talking, I didn't know what to think. This was an odd situation to be in, but it seemed her heart was in the right place. Regardless, what did this mean for all of us moving forward?_

 _I continued to look at her, confused. "Ok, so… why now? Why are you finally deciding to show your face?"_

" _Because I'm done." She said. "I'm no longer going to be coming around, or taking pictures now that I can see how serious you are about Josh."_

" _Of course, I am! I know he's technically the only boyfriend I've ever had, but he's the best boyfriend I've ever had! I love him so much…" I don't realize it until the words leave my mouth, but there's no taking them back now._

 _I love Josh._

 _Wow._

 _So, that just happened._

 _Aria smiled at me. "Yeah, and it's clear he's serious about you too."_

" _And what about you? Are you happy?"_

 _Aria took a moment to think about it, and then nodded. "I'm happy because Josh is happy. After what I did to him, there's nothing I want more than to see him genuinely moving on… and I'm glad it's with you."_

 _I smiled after hearing this, wishing I was with Josh so I could kiss him, but that would have to wait. Aria then stood up from the bed, beginning to walk away, and I immediately stood up after her._

" _Wait!" I shouted, and she slowly turned back around to face me. "Should I tell Josh about this? About you?"_

" _I'll leave that decision up to you." She said, and before I knew it, she was out the door._

 _I would tell Josh, but only when the moment was right._

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" I respond, looking over at Josh in a daze. We're somehow already on the plane, and I didn't even realize.

"I said, maybe once we get to Paris, I'll put on a private concert for you." He suggests, and I instantly start to laugh.

Maybe getting him that guitar was a bad idea.

"I would like that," I tell him, and Josh smiles before leaning over to kiss me.

I really do love him, and I plan to tell him very soon.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** , _I love reading your feedback!_

Recap:

1\. Maya has lunch with her mom

2\. Katy surprises Maya with some good news and an envelope full of money

3\. Maya buys Josh a guitar

4\. Josh and Maya head to Paris

5\. A flashback to Maya meeting Aria, the ex-girlfriend occurs

6\. Aria is the one responsible for the photos

That's the end, everyone! It's been a long journey, but I hope you all enjoyed the story. And to any future readers, the same goes to you as well. Writing Collateral Love wasn't easy, but I'm happy with how things turned out.

I decided to have the ex-girlfriend be responsible for the photos as I went a majority of the story without revealing any information about her, purposely building up everything for this moment. I wanted to do something different, which is why I didn't make Aria out to be mean or vengeful or vindictive. For any of you who guessed it might be the ex-girlfriend, props to you. As for the rest of you, now that you know, what are your thoughts?

As I've mentioned earlier, I don't plan to write another full-length story as I just don't have the time or energy to commit to another one right now. However, I will consider writing one shots from time to time, and post them to what is currently my Joshaya Appreciation Week story, so if any of you want to follow that, by all means.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


End file.
